The Son of Auron: The Hope of Spira
by Callik
Summary: A new evil has risen against Spira.Not even the Farplane's residents are safe from the terror.The future of Spira now rests in the hands of a high summoner, her guardians, and a mysterious boy who holds not only a legendary skill, but also legendary blood
1. The Lost Reunion

A/N: OK, I had been working on this fic for some time when I realized that I forgot to tell you what the characters look like now. To some of you, this is the first time you may have read this fic, others may have noticed this flaw. I apologize for this, and I have added them below. (Characters are in no specific order.) 

Yuna: Mostly same type of clothing, except that the large bow in the back is gone. Also, she has the same hair and face that she has in FFX-2.

Rikku: Similar hair style (Use your imagination). Her orange buckle/shirt thing has been replaced by an orange open vest, with that top from FFX-2 visible. Everything else is the same.

Wakka: Same.

Lulu: Same.

Kimahri: Bet you'll never guess...Same.

Tidus: Hair isn't as spikey but the spirit still lives on, LOL. His pants were more in his father's fassion (One leg, short style, the other reaching the ankle.)

The Son of Auron: The Hope of Spira 

Chapter 1 

A Lost Reunion 

It has been one year since the defeat of Sin and Yu Yevon.

All is peaceful throughout Spira, as everyone throughout the land enjoy eternal calm...

Almost everyone...

It is a sunny day at the Luca Stadium: A perfect day for a Blitzball Game! 

It had been Yuna's idea to go here for she had thought it a special anniversary since the defeat of Sin.

It was going to be a close match today: the Guado Glories vs. the Al Bhed Psyches.

They were all rooting for the Al Bhed considering how much they had aided them while fighting Sin.

With her were all of her previous guardians: Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, and Rikku.

Every guardian, except Tidus and Auron.

Before the disappearance of Tidus, Auron had requested to be sent to the Farplane.

The stadium was extremely crowded.

Yuna looked around to find some people sharing seats with complete strangers.

This made her smile for she didn't have to share.

A tear slid down her cheek.

If only Tidus was back with her.

The match finally ended Psyches won.

This wasn't a big surprise because the only team that could defeat them were the Besaid Aurochs.

"Let's go to the Luca Theater!" said Rikku. "I never get tired of seeing us kick Sin's butt!"

They each got their own podium.

Yuna was happy about this.

She wanted to be alone.

As she looked through her selection, she noticed a movie that made her heart almost stop.

It was the movie sphere where Tidus and she had stood in the Macalania Lake and shared their first kiss. It was their only kiss.

She wanted to watch it but reconsidered and placed the sphere into her pocket.

As the group was leaving the theater, the sphere in Yuna's pocket fell out and broke open.

Yuna and the rest of the gang turned to see what had happened.

"NO!" cried the summoner.

As she watched, a gentle mist seeped out of the sphere.

"I am sorry, Yuna." Said Kimahri, for he knew which sphere that Yuna had taken, for he had seen it when it had happened.

"HE MUST COME BACK!" sobbed Yuna.

Slowly, she put her fingers to her lips and whistled, but Tidus did not come like he said he would.

As they all turned to leave, the mist from the sphere curled and grew together.

As it grew, it started to transform into a solid mass.

In a muffled voice, it whispered, "_Yuna!"_

Yuna and the rest turned as the mist took form of someone that none of them expected to see.

It took the form of a young man.

He had yellow and black jeans/overalls and no undershirt.

He had one pant leg that reached his knee and one that sunk to his ankle.

He had blond hair and wore a necklace resembling the tattoo on the chest of his father.

The party gasped at the figure standing before them.

"Hi, guys! I'm back!"

Tidus had returned.

"Tidus?" they all said together.

Before Tidus could say any more, Yuna threw her self into his arms and kissed him.

They held each other in a long embrace.

"Get a room, ya." Joked Wakka.

Yuna looked around at the other's faces and broke the hug, blushing like a tomato.

"How's our Blitz-ace?" asked Wakka.

"We haven't been doin so well without ya."

"I've been busy," said Tidus.

"Whatcha been up to?" asked Rikku.

"Well, after I disappeared, I was sent to this place called Destiny Islands.

I went around asking the locals about Spira and Sin and all but they had no idea what I was talking about.

The only guy I knew there that understood me was a boy named Sora.

One day, I was sparring with a friend named Riku and I just vanished.

"How did you get here?" asked Lulu.

"I honestly don't know, Lu, but I'm sure that it was for a reason. I disappeared because the fayth had been put to rest and their dreams gone, but if that was the case then the fayth must have-"

"Let us not look into that right now, I'm just glad you are back," said Yuna.

"I am happy to be back," Tidus said cheerfully.

Before anyone could respond, a black vortex appeared before them.

Author's note: Well, there you go. My first chapter of my first story is done. I hope you liked it. If you didn't just rest assured that the next chapters will be much better, This includes more action, more plot, and a new character makes his first appearance.

I'll update chapter 2 as soon as I can. Thanks for reading this!!!

Callik


	2. The Farplane Elixer

The Son of Auron: The Hope of Spira Chapter 2 

The Farplane Elixir

"What is that?" yelled Yuna.

" It's sucking us in!" screamed Lulu.

And she was right for as they spoke the vortex of darkness was pulling them in.

By now the rest of the crowd had evacuated the stadium.

" Kimarhi know what to do" spoke the Ronzo.

Using all of his strength, Kimarhi used a new Ronzo Rage that he had learned while fighting Sin.

" GRAVIJA," he yelled.

Using the forces of gravity, the party was pushed away from the vortex.

" Oh, no you don't" said a familiar girly voice in the vortex.

"DISPELL!"

Instantly, the gravity spell vanished, and the darkest depths of the black hole swallowed the party.

-

Meanwhile, on the Mihen Highroad, a boy walked south down the path silently.

He could have rented a chocabo but he had decided to walk instead.

He was a boy of his mid teens (About Rikku's age).

He had on long cargo pants and a sleeve-less shirt.

He wore a deep-blue robe over it all.

He was tall and thin.

On his right arm, he had a long gash, and on his other, he wore a tattoo that beared a mysterious symbol.

His face was almost entirely covered with a silk cloth wrapped around his neck and jaw covering his mouth and nose.

He also wore a fisherman's hat, which almost completely concealed his eyes that were hidden behind the reflected lenses of his dark sunglasses.

On his left hand, he wore a white ring with angel wings sprouting from the top.

He had trained many years for this day, and now, it had finally come.

The youth headed for Luca.

-

"Where are we?" cried Rikku.

The group had fallen for what seemed like hours through darkness and had finally landed on solid ground.

"Allow me to answer that for you," said the familiar voice again.

Suddenly, statues lining the walls of the black room lit up.

"Welcome to the Bajj Temple!"

"Who are you?" yelled Tidus. "Show yourself, coward!"

"Very well then," boomed the voice.

"SPIRITS OF DARKNESS, SHOW THEE THY PHYSICAL FORM!"

Slowly, out of the statues lining the walls, black insects flew in front of the room of the faith.

Yuna then realized they weren't insects, they were dark pyreflys!

The pyreflys flew together and in a flash, they were gone.

In their place stood a man that sent chills down their spines.

There, before them, stood the treacherous Lord Seymour Guado!

-

The boy walked through the Luca Square.

He kept to himself and ignored the street merchants calling out to him.

He just kept walking.

He had traveled far to get here, from worlds, regions, and cities. The boy was an orphan.

He shared many common traits from his parents, his father for the most part.

There was only one trait he had no inherited from his parents.

The youth was an Emrys.

-

"You!" yelled Wakka.

"Yes, I have returned," replied the former maester.

Tidus then whipped out Calabolg and ran up and swung at Seymour.

His sword only went through him.

"Looks like you cannot defeat me this time," said Seymour.

"How did you escape the Farplane," demanded Yuna?

"Simple," replied Seymour with a smirk.

"I escaped that otherworld prison with the power of the Farplane Elixir.

It is said that those that have a pure heart, those that have never committed disrespect to the teachings in their entire life, and die valiantly and sent to the Farplane are given a holy substance called the Farplane Elixir.

It gives them the power to return to Spira as a faith to live immortally a long as they choose.

I didn't receive the gift.

I didn't even know about it until an ally tipped me off.

I then stole the tonic from a spirit and I was allowed to return.

I have your old friend Sir Auron to thank for that, for it would have taken me even longer to find another soal to steal it from."

"How dare you take that from Auron," cried Tidus.

"Who's the bastard that tipped you off about the elixir?" he asked.

Seymour smiled as if he expected the question. "Why none other than Mi Yevon herself, but even daring to insult her only shows your stupidity."

"WHO," they all said together?

Seymour replied, " She is the sister of Yu Yevon, his alter-ego.

While her brother served and controlled the powers of evil, she controlled the powers of light.

Though she was stronger in power, she was weak in the mind. It was vis-versa with Yu Yevon.

After you defeated his physical form, his spiritual form possessed his sister.

Now Mi Yevon is indestructible and I serve her."

"You won't get away with this," cried Yuna.

"We will defeat you and Mi Yevon."

Seymour sneered, "Oh really, well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you'll have to do better than that.

While in the Farplane, I gathered several of the most powerful final aeons.

An Al Bhed aeon, a Ronzo, Yunalesca's final aeon, your good friend, Omega, and I myself have become an aeon of the Guado.

I also had them all brainwashed so that they may serve Mi Yevon without second thoughts."

The party was stunned.

Finally Tidus yelled, " Let's jump em!"

"Yuna, try the aeons!" yelled Wakka.

Wakka, Tidus, Kimarhi, and Rikku pelted him with physical attacks, Lulu casted Ultima over and over again, and Yuna summoned the Magus Sisters.

Seymour just smiled as the physical attacks sunk through him and he then casted reflect on himself and banished the aeons.

"Now, it's my turn," he said.

-

The boy now stood before the Luca Stadium.

He was now at his destination point.

"Don't go in there," said the ticket lady. "There is evil work happening in there."

The boy turned to her and in a deep muffled voice, he said, "Then I've come to the right place"

Author's note: Well there you go. I put more action than in the first chapter, like I promised. I also left you at a cliffhanger, which I love to do in my stories. I'll write the next part as soon as I can. Hope that you like the story. I promise you that it gets much better. -


	3. The New Arrival

Authors note: I have two things to say. One: none of these characters are mine except the boy who name is still unknown. Two: I'd like to warn the readers that someone important is about to dieï. Please don't be offended by this, I'll try my best to put them back into the story if I can think of a way.

**The Son of Auron: The Hope of Spira **

Chapter 3

The Young Arrival

Seymour smirked and yelled "SIN HARVEST! "

Immediately, Seymour stuck out his hand as seven small Grim Reapers flew out of his outstretched hand and towards the party.

"Kimahri save Yuna! Yuna must go!" spoke Kimahri

"No, Kimahri!" screamed Yuna.

Seymour laughed," So, the Ronso is once again sacrificing himself just like when you fought me in Bevelle.

Well, he won't survive this time, and neither will the rest you!"

The brave Ronzso used provoke on the oncoming phantoms, which flew directly at him.

Kimahri braced himself but the reapers merely flew into his soal.

He stood still for a moment then clutched his gasping in pain.

He looked up at everybody and whispered, "Run-to the- Far-pla-" before he could finish his statement, Kimahri dropped to the ground and disappeared as a wave of pyreflys flew away.

"NOOOOOOO" yelled Tidus as he threw himself at Seymour.

He struck him again, and again, and again, but Calabolg couldn't even pierce the maester's robes.

Laughing, Seymour casted pain on Tidus, making the man wretch in agony on the floor.

"And now, I shall end your suffering." Said Seymour as he drew a blade from behind his robes.

Swiftly, the blade came down on Tidus. For that slight moment, as Tidus awaited his doom, he thought he felt something move lightning-fast past his cheek.

Tidus looked up, the blade inches from his face and then, darkness.

Tidus looked up to see a gloved hand in front of his face.

The hand had caught the blade in thin air.

"That is enough!" said the owner of the hand.

"You! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" demanded Seymour.

"I have my ways," replied the boy.

Tidus looked up at his rescuer.

"Stay out of this boy.

This is between them and me," said Seymour.

The boy replied "My instructions were to find them and keep them from any harm, even from you, Lord Seymour."

Seymour was stunned.

This was replaced quickly with a wicked grin.

"Well, I guess that I'll have to kill you too, then."

The boy crouched down into a battle position.

He then shot his right hand straight out and tensed as if he were powering up.

"_OLO EOPIA!"_ he shouted.

Out of his outstretched hand, a silver sword with a golden handle shot out.

The boy then clutched the sword tightly and glared at Seymour behind his dark sunglasses.

Seymour laughed,

"So sorry to extinguish your hopes of defeating me but I am now a faith.

Your saber will do no more than simply pass through me.

The boy grinned, "Well, I've got news for you, Seymour.

This sword here was made in the Farplane.

It can pierce anything, even a faith."

The maester cursed and pulled out a sword of his own with a black handle and a blade fashioned in the colors of the four elements: blue, red, yellow, and white.

The youth then charged at the traitor.

The two clashed together in a vicious battle.

The boy was very skilled with a sword and it appeared that he had the advantage.

"Run!" shouted the youth.

"Leave the temple, I'll hold him off.

Wait for me at the intersection!"

The party ran out of the temple.

As they were swimming through the small lifeless pond, a deep rumble emitted from the depths.

Meanwhile, back in the temple, the two clashed on.

Finally the boy disarmed Seymour and had him backed into a corner.

"This is a mark to remember me by," said the youth as he took his sword and quickly carved a symbol resembling the tattoo on his left arm on Seymour's chest.

Seymour shrieked in pain as his own blood soon stained his robes.

"You may have beaten me and have given the summoner and her guardians the chance to escape but I believe that the Bajj Guardian will put a stop to their escape, that is with a little help from me." Said Seymour, slyly.

With that being said, Seymour burst into a vast cloud of dark pyreflys that flew out of the exit to the temple.

The boy then stood up with fear in his eyes as he whispered under his breath, "Geosganeo!"

The boy then flew like a flash out of the temple door towards the others.

-

"Man, I wonder who that boy was," said Wakka.

"I don't know about you but he reminds me of someone," said Lulu.

"Me too," said Rikku.

Yuna looked around "Do you think that he will be all right?"

"Beats me," said Wakka honestly.

"How do we even know that he's on our side anyway?"

"I don't know, but something inside me tells me that we should trust him." Spoke Yuna.

Just then, the ground started shaking around them.

"What's that?" said Tidus.

His question was soon answered by the appearance of Geosganeo.

He looked angry.

Then again, he always looked angry.

"No fair!

Me, Rikku, and Wakka killed him fair-and-square!" said Tidus angrily.

"So what, saying that doesn't mean he's gonna go away ya, we gotta kill it again!

Yuna, Lulu, you two swim to shore.

We'll handle this!" said Wakka.

The trio swam up to the monster.

Rikku then noticed something. "Look! I can see Seymour inside of Geosganeo!

He must be controlling it!

I just hope that it doesn't share Seymour's power too."

The monster then double-casted firaga on Rikku, burning her to a crisp.

Charred, black, and covered in ashes Rikku looked up at the beast.

"Damn!" she said.

Wakka shouted, "ATTACK!"

Tidus used Slice and Dice on the monster while Riku pelted it with grenades.

Wakka used Attack Reels along with them.

This went on and on but the monster just seemed to absorb the damage and attacked the group physically and magically.

"He's too strong." said Wakka.

"Don't say that." Said Tidus.

"We can't give up, blitzers never say die!"

Suddenly the Geosganeo tackled Tidus hard.

"You were saying?" mocked Wakka.

"Yup! He's definitely too strong!" wheezed Tidus.

"Looks like you need some help." Said the mysterious youth, now exiting the temple."

"Do ya think?" said Rikku sarcastically.

The boy drew his sword and all four of them charged at the monster.

After many attacks from both sides of the fight, the newcomer summoned all of his strength and screamed at the top of his lungs, "ARS ARCANIUM!"

His sword then started glowing a bright red as the boy zipped toward the monster and unleashed an unspeakable fury of combo attacks on the beast.

At the final blow, the Geosganeo then glowed an eerie blue and started shrinking till it was the size of a quarter.

"Run, it's gonna blow!" shouted the boy and the four swam frantically towards the ledge where Yuna and Lulu watched.

"Get down!" said Tidus.

Just as he said this, the beast exploded.

The massive force of the blow sent everyone holding on tight.

After they had recovered, Wakka sat up and said, "I'm hungry!"

"Not now," said Lulu.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Tidus who stood up.

"Someone's missing.

Now let's see, Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, me, Ri-" Tidus stopped.

"Hey where's Rikku?"

Yuna looked up; "She's in the pond!

The explosion must have knocked her uncontious!

She's drowning!"

The party heard a splash and turned as the boy dived into the water after her.

He swam to her face down body.

He scooped her up in one arm and swam back up to the ridge.

He laid her down on her back before the others.

"Is she alive?" asked Yuna.

The boy nodded.

"Does anyone know CPR?" asked Lulu.

"I GOT IT!" said Wakka.

He then started rummaging through his pockets.

Finally, he pulled out his CD player and put the earphones on her and pressed play.

Rikku instantly woke up screaming "TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF!"

"Wakka, what CD was in there?" asked Lulu.

"Wakka smiled sheepishly, "Just my old Ronso Jazz CD."

"That could make Sin beg for mercy!" said Tidus.

"What happened?" asked Rikku.

"You were drowning and this guy saved you!"

Rikku turned to the boy and gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks," she said.

Tidus smirked.

Either he was crazy, or did he just see the youth blush under his cloth and sunglasses.

"We must go to the Farplane, for those were Kimahri's instructions," said the boy.

"But first I have something to ask you," he said looking towards Yuna.

"Are you the daughter of Lord Braska?"

Yuna nodded.

"And was Braska accompanied by two guardians by the names of Jecht and Auron during his pilgrimage?"

Yuna nodded again.

"Also, is it true that the one called Auron also accompanied you on your pilgrimage?"

Yuna again nodded.

"What happened to him, Why is he not with you?"

Yuna explained to him how Auron had been killed by Yunalesca during his service with Braska, how he had served her as well, then she told him of how he had requested to have been sent to the Farplane after the defeat of Yu Yevon.

This statement seemed to stun the youth as he fell to his knees.

"So my quest has at last ended, with no reward," he said sadly.

"Why do you care so for Sir Auron? Was he a friend of yours?" asked Yuna.

"I don't wish to speak of it right now," he replied. "All I request from you is to become your guardian. Now that Mi Yevon has thwarted Spira with her evil, the time has come for a second pilgrimage, a new one, one with no predicted outcome."

The group was shocked.

The boy just stared at them showing no emotion.

Yuna then walked up to the boy.

"I know that I must begin a new pilgrimage and I accept it fairly. But, If you wish to become my guardian, then you'll have to answer some questions."

The boy nodded.

"First, and most importantly, are you sure that this is the path that you wish to take?"

He nodded.

"Two, do you solemnly swear on your truest word that you shall protect me while I pursue the path to the light and no attempt by you shall be made to kill me?"

The boy again nodded.

"Then I hereby dub you the honor of serving me in my pilgrimage." She said.

The boy bowed, "Thank you Lady Yuna, I will do all that is in my power to make sure that you are safe.

"Wait Yuna! Aren't you going to get his name, where he's from, anything?" asked Tidus.

Yuna replied, "I will not rush him. He will tell us when he's ready."

"But-" stammered Tidus.

"Whoa! Hold on a sec ya!" said Wakka.

"What exactly is Yu- I mean Mi Yevon trying to do here. If she is just trying to kill us, is that really worth starting a pilgrimage? I mean, it's not like anyone else is in danger."

The boy turned to him. "Spira is in danger. It's not us that she's trying to destroy. She is trying to destroy the Farplane."

Everyone gasped.

"But how?" Asked Wakka.

"Once she gets all of the Farplane Elixirs that she needs, she will enter the Farplane core with the help of her brother, who's controlling her.

There, she will mix all of her gathered elixirs, giving her the power to bring everyone in the Farplane back to life." Said the boy.

Wakka frowned, "Yo! Wouldn't that be a good thing? Now, they can reunite with their families and loved ones, right?"

The youth turned to him. "That's what Mi Yevon wants them to think, that way they'll leave without a struggle. With the Farplane emptied, she can make her way to the core of the Farplane. There she will destroy it, thereby destroying the Farplane altogether. With the Farplane destroyed, those that die can't be sent, and when a person is unsent they"-

"-Become fiends," Yuna finished.

"Now I understand, the more people that are unsent, the more fiends.

That means that Spira will soon be overrun with them!"

"Precisely," said the boy.

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" asked Lulu.

He didn't respond.

"Oh no! I almost forgot! Kimahri! He told us to go to the Farplane!" Said Rikku.

"Then that must be our first stop," said Tidus. "Rikku, can you contact Cid?"

"I doubt it!" said Rikku.

"He was waiting for us in Luca, remember?

My radio can't transmit a call from here."

"I can help," said the boy.

He pulled out his watch and punched in some buttons.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Tidus.

"This is my cell-a-porter," he said.

"I picked it up about three years ago at the Zanarkand Ruins while I was training, it must have been one of their old technologies. This is how I got here in the first place. It allows me to travel to different places throughout Spira."

He punched in a location.

"Okay, I've got the coordinates set to Guadosalam. We can reach the Farplane from there. Everyone hold on to me or you will be left behind."

Everyone took a hold of his arms.

"Get ready." He said.

Tidus looked around him for a last glance of the ruins.

He then blinked.

When he opened his eyes, he was in Guadosalam.

"How could you lose a battle to a child Seymour!"

Seymour now stood before the throne of Mi Yevon, herself.

Mi Yevon resembled the outline of a woman, emitting a bright, white glow that made her beholder unable to make out her appearance.

"I tried my hardest, your mistress, but he could harm me. I also know that boy. I was his mentor, long ago, after all, and he has learned much since then. He's even seemed to have mastered his skill of emerizing a sword and using it, none the less."

"How on Spira could he even touch you? You know as well as I do that there is not one holy weapon left on Spira, or anywhere else!"

Seymour said, "I don't know, but I do know that he called it something when he summoned it.

I believe it was called, Olo Eopia."

Mi Yevon gasped, "Oh no, so the prophecy set down by Yunalesca so many years ago is coming true."

"Prophecy, your worship?" asked Seymour.

"Yes" said Mi Yevon. "Before her death, Yunalesca forged a prophecy, a prophecy now only known to Spira's most wisest inhabitants. This was what it stated:"

"_After thy world's most eternal threat is forever vanquished,_

_After a greater evil rises from the depths and all hope seems vanished,_

_A life form, small in threat, great in soal, inheriting a rare gift, long forgotten to_

_Even thy wisest of wise men._

_Thy worthy spirit shall wield a treasure now lost to all of Spira crying out _

'_CALLIKILLER!' when he seeks its aid._

_Only that can conquer evil_

_Thy chosen soal call forth shall be known as The Hope of Spira._

_At evil's first victory, and the end lies before us,_

_The Hope of Spira shall then rise up to the power that stands before oneself,_

_And he shall be accompanied by those who received life twice,_

_Once by light, twice by darkness._

_They shant be alone for other receivers of the light shall bond with the alliance_

_Together, the light shall triumph,_

_And all evil shall be forever banished from our world."_

"What do you suggest that we do master? Do you really think that that peticular boy is the Hope of Spira?" asked Seymour.

"I don't think so, I know so." Replied Mi Yevon.

"If we carry on with our plan as the prophecy states, it's all over for us. I do know one thing that no mortal knows about that prophecy. That holy sword that the hope possesses has the power to destroy any pawn of my plan, but it can't harm me. The only way that it can destroy me is if it joins with its sister.You see Seymour; There once was a sword that was unstoppable. My brother Yu Yevon didn't want the sword to be used against him, so he used all of the power that he possessed and split the sword in two! The swords were scattered throughout Spira, and for thousands of years, they have never been reunited.This boy knows the prophecy and about the sword that he wields, I'm sure of it. My guess is that he ventures to find it so that he may put an end to our threat.

The prophecy must not come true."

"How can we do this master?" asked Seymour.

Mi Yevon pondered to herself for a moment.

"I have it!" she said.

"I shall invest all of my power to you and the other aeons that we have resurrected. This will make you just as powerful as he. The other aeons won't be equal to you because you are my most trusted guardian and I need you here to protect me. I shall send out the other aeons to eliminate the hope. After giving you this power, I'll be temporarily weakened.

They must not fight me while I'm in this state or I shall perish. Do you accept this?"

"I do," Seymour said.

With that said, Mi Yevon started to glow.

"THEN I HEREBY GRANT YOU, AND ALL OF MY SERVANTS, MY POWER!"

She threw his right hand into the air.

She glowed brighter and then, the glow traveled out of her body and to his outstretched fingertips.

Suddenly, the glow in one finger shot out and flew into the darkness.

Then another glow flew away into the darkness, and another, and another, until only her pointer finger, the finger that had maintained the brightest glow of all, shot out and flew straight into Seymour's heart.

He was knocked backward by the heavy blow but quickly recovered.

Then Seymour started to change.

His sky-blue robes were stained black.

His teeth transformed into fangs and his hair became a tinted silver.

"Yes!" he said.

"I can feel my power sky-rocketing!"

His eyes glazed over red with black pupils.

"THIS POWER!"

He then balled up his hand into a fist and gripped so hard that his own blood started dripping out of it, but he didn't care.

"Time to re-write a prophecy!" he said just before he vanished into thin air.

Author's note: Chapter 3... done!!!ï I even made ya a nice looooooong one. It took me forever to write. I told u that this would be a good chapter. Also, if you're a Kimahri fan, like I said, please don't be offended. I checked my reviews and I haven't gotten much. Don't be shy! It might be a while before I update my fanfic because schools been holding me back. I'll only tell you that you learn more about this mysterious boy including what his name is (This makes it easy for me because I'm getting kinda tired of calling him boy or kid or youth. I bet u r 2ï) Also will he hit a relationship with Rikku??? My lips are sealed. Please keep _reading and reviewing. _Cheers!

Callik


	4. The Relics of Yunalesca

Author's note: I finally posted this chapter. It has been tough getting the time, but I pulled it off. I just wanna leave a little warning that there is a big lack of action throughout this chapter. This chapter basically opens up the plot for the reader. Just to let you know.  
  
The Son of Auron: The Hope of Spira  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Relics of Yunalesca  
  
"We're here." Said Rikku.  
  
Yuna looked around. " Do you think that it's safe?"  
  
"Don't worry Yuna," said Tidus.  
  
" We defeated Sin for them, they owe us."  
  
"Lady Yuna, what a surprise!" said the withered voice of Lord Tromell.  
  
" It is an honor to see you on such a fine day."  
  
" Sup, Tromell. Wazzup!" said Wakka, giving Tromell the rock on sign with his hand.  
  
" That's Lord Tromell to you, and I don't fancy Rock. My choice is classical music." Said the leader.  
  
" We are on our way to the Farplane." Said Yuna.  
  
"Is it crowded?"  
  
"Heavens to Betsy, no. It's never crowded. Please, go on ahead. But if I may, who is it that you have lost?"  
  
" Kimahri." She said sadly.  
  
The man sighed, " Oh, I'm so sorry Lady Yuna. How did it happen?"  
  
Lulu cut in, "We don't wish to speak of that right now."  
  
" I'm sorry to keep you busy. Please carry on. If you need me, I shall reside in the palace." Said Tromell as he scurried to the palace as fast as his shriveled legs would carry him.  
  
" Let's go." Said Rikku.  
  
As Yuna and her friends headed toward the Farplane, Rikku noticed the youth walking behind the others.  
  
"What's up with him?" she asked Tidus.  
  
Tidus just shrugged.  
  
As they came to the Farplane gates, Rikku stopped.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm gonna wait outside."  
  
Tidus slumped. " Come on! There's gotta be some loved one that you'd want to see in there, right?"  
  
Rikku frowned, " I told you before, I wish to keep my memories private."  
  
"Your loss," said Tidus.  
  
"I shall wait as well," said the boy, now leaning against the stairway.  
  
" Will you two be all right?" asked Lulu.  
  
"Sure." Said Rikku.  
  
Turning, Tidus Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka entered the Farplane.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Guadosalam Palace Tromell entered and sat on his throne.  
  
He loved being ruler of the city.  
  
He relaxed in his chair and closed his eyes.  
  
A couple of minutes later, he re-opened them and his eyes rested on a person whom he had feared to return.  
  
"L-L-L-Lord Seymour!" he said.  
  
The maester smiled. "Yes, it is I. I have returned.  
  
I'm sorry that our meeting had to be like this but I'll have to possess you.  
  
Please do not take it seriously. I only require your authority if Mi Yevon is to change what has been written by Yunalesca."  
  
Before Tromell could respond, Seymour placed a hand on Tromell's quivering face.  
  
"DARKNESS, I SUMMON YOU TO POSESS THIS CONDEMNED SOAL!  
  
TAKE HIS LIFE AS YOUR PUPPET, AND ALLOW ME TO BE HIS MATER!" hissed Seymour.  
  
Slowly, Tromell's eyes changed to a dark red.  
  
Seymour relaxed. "Now Tromell, I request a favor of you."  
  
Tromell then stammered without emotion, " Yes Lord Seymour. I will serve you until the end."  
  
Seymour smiled evilly. "This will be easier than I thought." He thought.  
  
He then remembered something, "But first, we must deal with that summoner."  
  
A couple of minutes passed and Rikku turned to the boy who was just staring out into space.  
  
Finally, she tested her luck.  
  
"Hi. My names Rikku." She said.  
  
The boy just ignored her.  
  
She tried again, "What's your name?"  
  
He turned to her. "You will find out when the time is ready, as will everyone else."  
  
Rikku sighed and looked back up at him. " You can trust me."  
  
The boy turned to her again and looked straight at her for a few seconds.  
  
Finally, he said, "We'll see. You may ask what you wish, but I will not tell all."  
  
Rikku gave him a weird look but this quickly vanished.  
  
"Uh. what's your name?" she asked.  
  
The boy thought for a moment as if considering weather to tell her or not.  
  
"My name is Jack." He said finally.  
  
"Hi Jack, I'm Rikku."  
  
"Pleasure." He said flatly.  
  
"So, where are ya from?"  
  
" I truly don't know." He said.  
  
"I grew up in the Calm Lands."  
  
"Oh that's cool." Said Rikku.  
  
"How old are you?" she asked.  
  
" I am 16." He replied.  
  
"Me too!" she said.  
  
Rikku smiled. She had gotten to him. "I should be a therapist!" she thought.  
  
Then, she asked, " One thing that's been bugging me is, how did you get that sword to shoot out of your hand when you were fighting Seymour?"  
  
" I am an Emrys.  
  
They're people who can summon a weapon that they have come in contact with in the past.  
  
It is a rare ability." He replied.  
  
Rikku's jaw dropped, "Wow! It must be cool having a gift like that."  
  
Jack looked away, "I would call it a curse."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Rikku.  
  
"Nothing." He replied.  
  
Rikku then pushed herself to the limit. " So why do you wear all that gear over your face? Are you hiding?"  
  
"Lets just say that it's a part of me that I wish to keep hidden." He said.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe another time" he said.  
  
" For now, we must wait to see what lies before us."  
  
Rikku didn't ask any more questions for now she heard footsteps down the long corridor.  
  
"What could Kimahri want us to have done at the Farplane?" asked Wakka.  
  
"Beats me." Said Tidus.  
  
As the people entered the platform, the pyreflies had already formed the image of the beloved Ronso.  
  
Yuna walked up to him, closely followed by he friends.  
  
"What? What could you have wanted us to come here for?" she asked.  
  
To her and everyone else's surprise, the image said, "Are you lady Yuna?"  
  
Yuna was shocked. "Y-Y-Y yes," she said.  
  
"We have a message from the spirit called Kimahri." They said in unison.  
  
"He has found out about Mi Yevon while in the Farplane from the spirits of the past.  
  
He has found that you need ingredients born of the Farplane to adjust your legendary weapons so that they may slay the resurrected aeons of Mi Yevon.  
  
They are referred to as the relics of Yunalesca.  
  
Without them, evil shall prevail.  
  
The aeons are beginning to take control of Spira.  
  
This must not happen.  
  
Once you find all of the relics, you can find locate the aeons in the temples of the lands that they have already conquered.  
  
The Ronso aeon can be found inside the Besaid Temple.  
  
Omega can be found inside the Omega Ruins.  
  
The Al Bhed may be found within the Cavern of Stolen Faith.  
  
The aeon of Yunalesca is located within the Zanarkand Ruins, and we have yet to know the location of the fifth.  
  
They each carry a relic.  
  
Once you have all of the relics, you will be able to defeat Mi Yevon."  
  
"Oh no! They've conquered Besaid!" cried Yuna.  
  
"How can we defeat any of them without any relics to start with?" asked Lulu.  
  
"The answer to that lies within the clutches of the boy, as does the prophecy." Said the pyreflys, putting surprise on the faces of their beholders.  
  
" Now, we pyreflys must speak a message of our own.  
  
Our brothers of darkness are beginning to conquer the confines of our world. Save us before it is too late." They said.  
  
As the party watched, the image of Kimahri began to change.  
  
The group gasped.  
  
Kimahri's body melted to that of a man.  
  
It was Seymour, only he now looked different.  
  
"Too bad you will not live to gather the pieces, I shall see to this." He said with a smile as he vanished.  
  
" Run! We must leave, Immediately!" cried Yuna.  
  
The four ran with a panic out of the area.  
  
As they left the gates, they found Rikku and Jack bound by ropes that resembled serpants.  
  
There were swords at their throats.  
  
Instantly, a group of guards blocked two exits.  
  
The dark Seymour appeared before them. "I guess I already have re-written the words of Yunalesca." He said as he snapped his fingers, making the same snake ropes bind the others. "Kill them." He said. "Immediately!"  
  
Author's note: Hooray! Chapter 4 is done! I'm so relieved. The good news is that I've been getting even better ideas for future chapters than ever before! I'll type them up as soon as I can spare. Keep up the reviews, I've been getting great ones so far! 


	5. The Pyreflys of the Moonflow

The Son of Auron: The Hope of Spira  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Pyreflys of the Moonflow  
  
The prisoners were taken to the dungeons of Guadosalam.  
  
Their hands and feet were strapped to giant round wheels.  
  
Seymour walked past his captives.  
  
Finally, he arrived at Yuna's wheel.  
  
"Lady Yuna.  
  
I hate our meeting had to be like this  
  
But, lucky for you, you have the honor of dying first.  
  
You shall receive a kiss from yours truly.  
  
A kiss of death." Said Seymour.  
  
"What?" asked Yuna.  
  
Seymour opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.  
  
The prisoners gasped.  
  
A snake now occupied where Seymour's tongue should have been.  
  
Before she could protest, Seymour bent down and the two's lips connected.  
  
"NOOO!" cried Tidus.  
  
Yuna struggled but she then felt a sharp pain inside her mouth.  
  
The asp had found its target.  
  
Yuna fainted.  
  
Looking up, Seymour glanced at Jack. "Now, you shall be the next for interfering at the Bajj Temple."  
  
"Don't you even think about putting that thing in my mouth!" he said.  
  
Seymour stammered, "No, no, I won't put you through that kind of pain. I'm straight!"  
  
"Yeah right." Said Jack.  
  
Seymour scowled, " You'll eat those words!"  
  
" We'll, as long as it isn't your tongue with it, I won't complain." Joked Jack.  
  
The party snickered, even some of the guards joined in.  
  
Seymour started turning red. "We will see who's laughing soon enough."  
  
A guard looked up. "Oh, quit trying Seymour. He told you off, and you know it."  
  
Seymour casted Death on the guard. "Does anyone else have any wise-cracks?"  
  
Everyone remained silent.  
  
"Now where was I?" he said as he approached the youth.  
  
"Guards!" he said as two guards untied the boy and held him by his shoulders.  
  
"I shall kill him, myself." He said.  
  
"NO!" cried Rikku.  
  
He snapped his fingers and the snake rope tied the boy by his wrists.  
  
He put face down on the table and tied him down.  
  
Seymour then summoned the sword that he had used at the Bajj Temple.  
  
He raised it above his head.  
  
He was then interrupted by a sharp voice inside his head, "Seymour, I need you at the Farplane NOW!"  
  
Seymour cursed. "Something has come up," he said. "You! Take care of this matter." He said pointing at a guard.  
  
With that, he disappeared.  
  
"Please, stop this!" cried Rikku.  
  
"Sorry, just doing my job." Responded the guard.  
  
Rikku was about to look away when she noticed that Jack was fiddling with his wrists.  
  
The guard pulled out a sword and raised it above his head.  
  
"REST IN THE FARPLANE!" he yelled as he brought it down.  
  
The saber hit the table but not Jack, for he had vanished before it had struck.  
  
The guards looked around, confused. "Where'd he go?" they said.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a creak above them and looked to see Jack appear in the rafters.  
  
"GET HIM!" one guard cried.  
  
Jack laughed as one sprang up to grab him.  
  
He jumped into a back flip and met the attacker with a kick to the face.  
  
The guard crashed to the ground, clutching his head in agony.  
  
"AX OF DARKNESS!" he cried, summoning a long double-sided ax with a black spike at the end.  
  
The remaining seven guards rushed at him drawing swords, rods, and axes of their own.  
  
Jack just stood his ground in his battle stance.  
  
When they reached him, he blocked their first attacks, jumped back, and struck one down.  
  
"CLAW KNIVES!" he yelled again, summoning four knifes which he flung at the attackers (Kinda like Yojimbo).  
  
They each met their targets, the throats.  
  
Now only one remained aside from the one kicked in the face.  
  
The enemy drew his sword.  
  
Jack yelled "RETURN!" and his ax vanished.  
  
The boy looked up. "You wanna play sword fight? Well then, let's play."  
  
Jack summoned Olo Eopia and held it up.  
  
"DIE!" said the attacker.  
  
He swung at Jack like a madman and Jack easily deflected the blows.  
  
"This your first time?" asked Jack while blocking the attacks.  
  
"Yes. it is," said the guard.  
  
"Not bad" said Jack.  
  
"But not good enough" he said.  
  
Jack deflected one last blow, ducked one, and pierced the guard's back.  
  
He fell.  
  
Jack walked up to the guard who was beginning to recover.  
  
"I shall spare your life, for you had no choice."  
  
After freeing the others, he checked on Yuna.  
  
"The poison has spread quickly. An antidote will not help. She needs something stronger or she will die in minutes." He said.  
  
The others gasped.  
  
"Where can we go?" asked Wakka.  
  
Jack checked his cell-o-porter. "My battery is low. The farthest from here we can get is at the Moonflow."  
  
"As long as it's not here," said Lulu.  
  
"They're down here! Hurry!" Came a voice from the entrance to the dungeon.  
  
"Punch it!" said Tidus.  
  
"Grab Yuna." Jack said to Tidus. Yuna was still uncontious.  
  
Tidus lifted Yuna and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
The group grabbed on to Jack.  
  
Then, in a flash, the group disappeared.  
  
They appeared at the Moonflow.  
  
"Quickly, bring Yuna to the water!" shouted Jack.  
  
Tidus obeyed.  
  
Jack cupped his hands and filled them with water from the holy pond.  
  
"Open her mouth." He said.  
  
Gently, he poured the liquid down her throat and looked up, "She must not be disturbed until midnight.  
  
Unfortunately for us, this area will be crawling with Guado by then. We must hide, and I know just the place."  
  
He walked towards a rising cliff on the side of the pond.  
  
He ran his hands over the walls as if searching for something.  
  
Then, he found it.  
  
It was a small hole.  
  
He pressed his hand over it and said "Olo Eopia."  
  
His sword slid into the puncture and the wall started to rumble.  
  
"My father and I found this place long ago." Explained Jack.  
  
The wall melted to reveal a cave.  
  
The group entered as the cave entrance melted back into place.  
  
"We can rest her till morning." He said.  
  
He then pointed to A forked path that branched off into four different tunnels.  
  
"Four of you can sleep in each tunnel, but one of you will have to share."  
  
"I'll sleep out here." Said Tidus.  
  
"Then you should all get some sleep, nightfall will be opon us shortly. Tidus, would you take Lady Yuna to her room?"  
  
Tidus obeyed.  
  
Later, they all headed to their rooms.  
  
All except Rikku who hid behind a bolder to spy on Jack.  
  
He was hiding something and she would find out.  
  
He walked up to a wall to the cave, placed his hand upon it, and whisper, "Auron."  
  
The wall melted just as the first one had.  
  
Now was her chance.  
  
Jack entered and as the wall began to close behind him.  
  
Rikku dove in just as it closed. She followed a path up to a large curtain made of soft moss.  
  
She pulled the cloth aside to find Jack sitting on a slab of stone looking sad.  
  
He didn't move.  
  
"Why do you follow me?" he said without looking up.  
  
Rikku was taken aback.  
  
"I wanted to know if there was any thing that you wanted to talk about." She said.  
  
"Pull up a seat." He said.  
  
She instead sat next to him on his slab.  
  
"Tell me," she said. "Who is your father?"  
  
He thought about it for a while.  
  
"He is Auron" he said.  
  
Rikku wasn't surprised.  
  
After all, he was so much like Auron.  
  
"Why do you wear that much gear on your face." She asked.  
  
At first the boy remained silent. Then he spoke. " I shall tell you a story Rikku, The story of my past.  
  
Long ago, after my father left with Braska on his pilgrimage, my mother, Elen was killed by a powerful monster.  
  
I was orphaned.  
  
I was desperate.  
  
I ran to many cities seeking refuge but none would take me in.  
  
Finally, I arrived at Bevelle and someone found me.  
  
Someone named Seymour.  
  
He took me in he.  
  
Said he would protect me, train me, and help me master my skill as an Emrys.  
  
At first, I believed him and he lived up to his word.  
  
Over time, I realized that he was only using my skills to do his dirty work.  
  
So I ran away. I trained in many places, overcame many obstacles, and shed blood of fiends.  
  
It has all added up, now.  
  
I seek to conquer the thief of my mother's life, Omega.  
  
Until this happens, I shall hide my face from Spira."  
  
Rikku remained silent for a while.  
  
Then she spoke up, "I'm sorry,' she said.  
  
"Is there anything that I can do?"  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
He then looked up, "Let me show you something."  
  
He placed his hand on a wall and spoke, "Night flower."  
  
A small section of the wall melted to reveal the Moonflow pond.  
  
It was lit up because it was night.  
  
It was a rare and beautiful sight.  
  
"Don't worry though. The Guado can't see us from here." He assured her.  
  
"Wow!" said Rikku.  
  
"Beautiful." Said Jack.  
  
"It is, isn't it," said Rikku.  
  
"It isn't the only beautiful thing," said Jack.  
  
Rikku looked up at him, smiling.  
  
Jack looked up at her a while later, "Why do you act so kind?"  
  
Rikku blushed, "You could say that I care for you, just as I do Yunie and the others."  
  
Jack looked around and smiled, seeming to be blushing as Rikku did.  
  
"I care for you too," he replied.  
  
Rikku was silent.  
  
Jack didn't want to pressure her so he kept quiet as well.  
  
Seconds seemed to pass like hours as they watched the sight quietly.  
  
They smiled at each other briefly and returned their gaze to Moonflow.  
  
They spent the next few minutes gazing at the bright pool.  
  
Finally, Rikku stood and said, "It's late. I must get to sleep.  
  
Uh, how do you open this wall?"  
  
"Speak 'Auron'." He said.  
  
Rikku spoke this, opening the exit.  
  
"Good night." She said.  
  
"Good night," Jack responded.  
  
The door closed behind her.  
  
Rikku wandered down the halls.  
  
Finally, she arrived at Yuna's room.  
  
"Yunie!" she said.  
  
"Yunie!"  
  
Yuna woke up.  
  
"What is it, Rikku?" she asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Said Rikku.  
  
"It's about him," Rikku said.  
  
"Who?" asked Yuna.  
  
"His name is Jack. He's an Emrys," said Rikku.  
  
Yuna gasped, "And to think that one of our own was an Emrys. This will ease our troubles for sure."  
  
"That's not the point." Said Rikku.  
  
"I've been feeling strange around him. He always seems to hide from me when I try to get close to him and I think I'm starting to like him." Said Rikku.  
  
Yuna smiled and began giggling to herself.  
  
"What?" asked Rikku in an embarrassed tone.  
  
"You know what I'm thinking!" said Yuna.  
  
Rikku looked at her, "You think that I'm in love?"  
  
"Well my best guess would be yes, but do not fight it, live it," said Yuna.  
  
"Tonight, we sat together viewing the Moonflow and he treated me like a close friend but we just barely met." Said Rikku.  
  
Yuna laughed, "It sounds like he likes you too."  
  
"I'm so confused," said Rikku.  
  
"Try to sleep on it," Said Yuna.  
  
"I guess I'd better do that," she said as she left the room to her room. "Goodnight, "she said.  
  
Jack lied down on the slab.  
  
"Night flower," he spoke, closing the window.  
  
The silent darkness then put him into a deep sleep.  
  
That night, he dreamt of Rikku.  
  
He liked her, he didn't know why, he just did.  
  
The next morning, he woke up to find Rikku sitting near him.  
  
This made him happy, instead of being surprised.  
  
She then noticed that he was awake. "Morning sleepy head!"  
  
Jack smiled at her.  
  
Finally they stood up.  
  
"Let's go meet with the others." She said.  
  
As they walked down the hall, Rikku trailed behind.  
  
Jack then noticed a pair of red, glowing eyes . "Rikku! Look out!" he cried but it was useless.  
  
Seymour lunged out of the shadows and grabbed her by the throat.  
  
"OLO EOPIA!" Jack cried aiming his hand at the attacker.  
  
His sword shot out and pierced through Seymour's skull.  
  
He just remained there still smiling.  
  
"You should have remembered what happened to the people that you came to love." Seymour said releasing Rikku.  
  
After saying this, Seymour dropped to the ground, dead.  
  
Rikku sunk to her knees.  
  
"Rikku?" said Jack running over to her.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Rikku didn't move.  
  
He brought he head close, "Are you all right?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
He then felt something wet an the back of her head.  
  
He looked at his hand to find it blood stained.  
  
He looked behind her head to see that his sword had not only pierced Seymour but Rikku as well, as if it had doubled.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" cried Jack, clutching his head in pain.  
  
Jack woke with a start.  
  
It had been a nightmare.  
  
But what if it wasn't just that.  
  
What if it had been a vision?  
  
Would he be Rikku's murderer?  
  
Author's note: Well, I finished this chapter pretty quickly and I left you at a cliffhanger. ^_^ I had a lot of time. I've gotten a lot more positive reviews. Rikku and Jack look sooooo cute together. Thanks so much. This story isn't the half of what I have next so keep up the R&R. Thanks. 


	6. The Jupiter Relic

**The Son of Auron: The Hope of Spira**

Chapter 6

The Jupiter Relic

The next morning, Tidus sat up and stretched out.

He had slept in, which was why everyone was eating breakfast around him.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Sushi," said Wakka, matter-of-factly.

Tidus sprang up, downed the remaining food and belched so loud that one of the entrances vanished and re-appeared.

"Holy crap!" said Yuna.

The room gasped at her.

"Oops," said Yuna, blushing.

"I believe that it is time we got to know each other." said Jack, as he stood.

"My name is Jack. I am the son of Auron."

Every one quieted down and stared at him.

"Anyway," he continued, "I am an Emrys as some of you may know," he said looking at Rikku.

Tidus looked at Rikku.

"You knew all of this and you never told us?" he demanded.

"I promised him that I wouldn't tell." She said.

"Like I was saying," Jack said looking annoyed.

"An Emrys is someone who can summon holy weapons that they come in contact with.

I keep my face hidden until I have conquered my greatest enemy.

Now, I must show you something," Jack said as he pulled out a stone fragment from his robes.

It looked old.

Strange writing were engraved within.

He lightly waved his hand over the face of the rock.

The soft sweet voice of a woman echoed around them.

The group listened to the prophecy.

When it ended, Lulu looked up at him.

"You believe that you are the Hope of Spira." She said.

"I just don't get something." Said Wakka.

"It said that this so called hero shall use a weapon called a Callikiller. His sword is called Olo Eopical or something."

Jack exclaimed, "Long ago, Mi Yevon created a sword that was indestructible.

It was more powerful that any other thing know to this world.

Yu Yevon became jealous of this power and split the weapon into two blades that he was immune to.

The two were scattered across Spira and lost for thousands of years.

They were finally found by a man a woman.

Mi Yevon using her powers of light brought them together.

The two fell into a deep love binding their spirits to the swords hoping that one day, they may reunite.

The sabers were named after their founders.

The man, Olo Eopia

The woman, Rhianon.

I seek to find these swords and use them to destroy their maker, now controlled by Yu Yevon."

There was a long silence.

Finally Tidus spoke, "The pyreflys spoke of defeating the resurrected aeons."

"This is true, we must fly to Besaid. There we can defeat the Ronso." Said Yuna.

"Then we shall do this," said Jack.

"I have recharged the cell-o-porter. Is everyone ready?"

The others nodded.

They all grabbed on to him.

He punched in the coordinates and Jack silently waved goodbye to his sacred home as it vanished before his eyes.

Seymour and Tromell walked down the halls toward the palace balcony.

"I have done as you have requested," said Tromell.

"Very good," said Seymour as he stopped just outside the balcony.

Tromell stepped forward to look down apon the thousand of thousand Guado army.

"Our prayers have been answered." Tromell's voice boomed over them.

"Our savior has returned. I give you, Lord Seymour!" he said as Seymour stepped forward.

"My fellow, Guado, I bear tragic news of the previous summoner, Lady Yuna.

She said that she brought the eternal calm but Yu Yevon is still well alive.

She brought him back.

It was a trick.

She did this to gain your trust.

There was uproar of anger.

Luckily, I have gained a valuable gift.

I can now control the one we fear. The fiends!

We must used all options to conquer all Spira as our own or we shall be doomed."

The crowd shouted with agreement.

Seymour smiled to himself.

His army had been forged.

The group arrived to a Besaid, but not to the one they knew.

This Besaid was full of bloodshed.

All around them, fiends slaughtered defenseless people.

The local crusaders fought against the attackers but the fiends had an eventual victory.

"Let's help them!" cried Wakka.

They approached a Behemoth and eventually cut it down.

Before they moved to another fiend, a Behemoth appeared from the temple.

"They come from the temple!" shouted Lulu.

"Let's go!" they shouted as they rushed inside.

Inside, the temple was still and quiet.

They spied people around them, frozen in their spots as if time had stopped.

"Flee to the chamber of faith." Said Yuna.

They entered to find a Ronso standing before them.

He had blue fur and was small for his kind.

"It can't be." Said Yuna.

Kimahri turned to the arrivals.

"I thought he was dead." Said Wakka.

"He is," said Jack.

Mi Yevon has chosen his form for the aeon. He isn't the Ronso isn't the friend that you once knew, just a copy."

Kimahri drew his Spirit Lance.

Together, Yuna, Tidus, Jack, Wakka, and Lulu whipped out their weapons as well.

Kimahri charged.

The party waited, ready for the strike.

He got closer… closer…closer, until he disappeared inches from the guardians.

"What?" they all said.

"Careful!" said Jack.

Kimahri appeared behind them.

The group turned instantly.

He then began to grow until he was as big as a shoopuff.

Then, weapons of every sort appeared on him.

"Uh oh." Said Wakka.

"Stand back!" said Jack.

"Only I can harm him."

He drew his sword and faced the beast.

They charged.

Kimahri pointed his spear at Jack.

Jack used all his strength and leaped up to slash the Ronso with his sword.

The sapphire blood spilt the floor as Kimahri roared in anger.

Kimahri used fire breath on Jack, setting his clothes to flames.

He threw his robes aside, and slashed at Kimahri's legs.

His blow connected and amputated the target.

The wounded Ronso pulled out his bow and fired a round of arrows at his attacker.

Jack tucked and rolled, dodging the arrows; one arrow pinned him to the ground.

Kimahri took this opportunity to draw a sword and bring it down on him.

Jack pulled out the arrow just as the saber missed his face but implanted a deep gash in his arm.

His screamed in pain as he slowly got up.

"Yuna, some white magic would really help right now,' he said.

Yuna realized what he meant and casted cure on him.

Jack felt stronger as his wound closed up.

Jack then noticed that Kimahri was relying on his staff to prop up his lost leg.

He lunged himself at him and sliced through the lance.

He quickly followed this with a sharp turn to the remaining leg, which he then severed.

He ducked in cover as the aeon came crashing to the floor.

He jumped on top of the creature and ran towards the neck.

Reaching it before the Ronso could recover, he stood above it.

"My-master-shall-prevail!" Kimahri said weakly.

Jack responded to this by spinning his sword in his hands, stopping it above Kimahri's throat, and ending the beasts suffering.

The slayed beast vanished, leaving behind a strange glowing object resembling the fifth planet.

Wakka picked it up and examined it.

"I think this is mine, ya!" he said.

"Then we will go to activate it," said Jack as he picked up his charred robes.

The robes then restored to the pale blue that they had once obtained.

"This was a souvenir from my past," he said as he put it back on.

"It was said that you could tear it, burn it, boil it, or whatever else you want but it will still return to normal."

"Now let's go, we run short of time," he said.

"What about the fiends?" asked Tidus.

Jack looked up, "Kimahri summoned them. When he goes, they go."

The survivors walked out the gates to the temple.

Author's note: Booya! Chapter 6 is done at last! I had total writer's block and it seemed like years to me waiting to write this but I did it. I'd like to take this time to point out that the names Rhianon and Olo Eopia are not mine. They are actually the names of two characters in _The Lost Years of Merlin_ series, which I strongly recommend to all readers. Still, they were all I could think of. And no, Jack isn't a takeoff of Samurai Jack, so please stop e-mailing me about that. Jack is my own original creation. I also put in more action like you have wanted and didn't leave you at that big a cliffy.


	7. The Spirit of Macalania

The Son of Auron: The Hope of Spira  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Macalania's Spirit  
  
Exiting the temple, the group found a crowd gathering in the square.  
  
"We got another one!" rang Gatta's voice above the crowd.  
  
Yuna and the others rushed over to the mob.  
  
"Move! Come on," said Tidus.  
  
They were interrupted by the scream of a man rushing into the crowd.  
  
Finally a great burley man blocked him.  
  
"Woah there buddy. Wait like everyone else," he growled.  
  
The frustrated man just slugged the guy in the face.  
  
Yuna then realized that she knew this young man.  
  
Wantz rushed to the body in the center of the crowd.  
  
"O'aka, what have they done to you," cried Wantz?  
  
"Brother I-" stammered O'aka.  
  
Wantz interrupted him, "Who? Who did this to you?"  
  
He slowly lifted a finger, pointing somewhere in the crowd. "It was-"  
  
Before he could finish his statement, he fell limp.  
  
"NOOOO!" cried Wantz.  
  
He lowered his head.  
  
A few seconds passed and he noticed that his brother was still pointing into the crowd.  
  
He followed it to the burley man he had punched who was now coming to.  
  
"YOU!" he screamed, whipping out a small hand ax from his supply pack.  
  
He met the man with the blade of his weapon before the victim had even gotten up.  
  
The body crumpled to the ground.  
  
A few seconds later, a head fell beside its owner, a look of shock implanted on the face.  
  
Wantz was breathing heavily, his face white with terror.  
  
"Holy shit! We're all gonna die!" yelled a blind man dressed in black dress clothes.  
  
Everyone ran screaming.  
  
The blind man though, hit a tree and fell uncontious.  
  
Jack turned his head, "Yuna, send him."  
  
Yuna nodded her head and walked toward O'aka.  
  
She stopped before the corpse.  
  
She began her majestic performance as a pale Wantz walked toward his brother.  
  
He cradled his sibling's head in his arms as it dissolved in a golden wave of pyreflys.  
  
At the same time, many other bodies vanished in the same fashion.  
  
"I do not see what that will do if Mi Yevon releases the spirits." Said Wakka  
  
"If we left them they would become mindless fiends," said Yuna.  
  
"If Mi Yevon succeeds, the residents of the Farplane shall maintain a clear mind."  
  
"O'aka can return?" asked Wantz.  
  
The Tidus explained to him of the new threat and what they had to do.  
  
"So you see, if O'aka returns, all will be lost," said Tidus.  
  
Wantz took a moment to let this all sink in.  
  
"I shall avenge my brother's death," he said.  
  
"May I serve you on your pilgrimage?" he pleaded.  
  
"He's just like me," said Wakka to Lulu.  
  
"Can you manage?" asked Yuna.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You may assist me then," she said with a smile.  
  
Wantz bowed with sorrow.  
  
"Welcome to the group!" said Rikku.  
  
"Hey Yunie, where do we go next," she asked?  
  
"Well, I suppose that we should up grade Wakka's weapon at Macalania," she replied.  
  
"Let's go then," said Lulu.  
  
They all started off, all except Jack.  
  
Rikku fell back.  
  
"You coming?" she asked.  
  
Jack was still.  
  
"It's too easy," he said.  
  
Rikku frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
Jack said nothing.  
  
Rikku changed the subject.  
  
"I've been thinking about last night"  
  
He stopped he, "As have I. It will not happen again."  
  
Rikku froze in shock, "No, it's not that. I want to be with you."  
  
"I do too but I just can't," Jack said.  
  
"But why?" she asked.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," he spoke as he turned and walked after the others.  
  
Rikku just stood there, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Finally, she worked up the courage and ran to catch up to the others.  
  
Meanwhile, nobody else seemed to notice the dark figure watching the group leave the town.  
  
He wore a brown cloak with a hood concealing his face.  
  
It wasn't the man slayed by Wantz that had killed O'aka, and it wasn't the large man that O'aka had been pointing at.  
  
He had been pointing past the man.  
  
He had been pointing at him.  
  
He held up a chrome hand.  
  
It was a machina hand.  
  
He balled it into a fist.  
  
"We shall meet soon enough," he whispered.  
  
"Soon enough."  
  
Jack checked his Cell-O-Porter.  
  
"Looks like we don't have enough power to get to Macalania," he said.  
  
"Then we'll use the -sniff- airship," said Rikku, teary eyed.  
  
She walked up to a nearby save sphere and called Cid.  
  
They then were transported onto the ship.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Cid's voice as he stood before the arrivals.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked.  
  
Tidus sighed, "I'm not telling the whole thing again."  
  
So Wantz, with it fresh in his head explained it, mentioning how he had come as well.  
  
When he finished, Cid was wide eyed.  
  
"I gotta get this together," he said as he entered another room that clicked shut behind him.  
  
"Where did he go?" asked Yuna.  
  
"Don't ask," replied Rikku.  
  
"O.K. let's just go to Macalania," said Lulu.  
  
Punching in the location, the airship took off.  
  
Several minutes later and the craft came to a stop.  
  
It landed.  
  
Walking down the shining path, Jack stopped at a hollow in a tree.  
  
Reaching inside, he pulled out a wooden stick, carved at one point.  
  
He examined it before dismissing the weapon.  
  
By now the others had walked on ahead.  
  
"Hey! You coming?" called Wakka.  
  
Jack ran to catch up with the others.  
  
Arriving at the large crystal, Wakka presented the relic.  
  
It absorbed it along with his World Champion.  
  
He waited.  
  
Without warning, the gem began to crack.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Yuna.  
  
The celestial jewel split.  
  
In the center stood a little girl holding Wakka's weapon and relic.  
  
She wore a white silk dress and her face matched the color.  
  
"I am the spirit of Macalania.  
  
I can not help you," she said. "This item is only able to be upgraded at the home of its founder." She said.  
  
"Where's that?" asked Tidus.  
  
The girl smiled and vanished.  
  
Laughter echoed around them.  
  
After it ceased, Yuna spoke, "We must go to Zanarkand. Yunalesca is the key."  
  
"I knew that it was too easy," said Jack.  
  
After boarding the airship they found it just as it was when they left.  
  
While walking down the halls, they passed the room that Cid had entered.  
  
They heard a toilet flush from inside and Cid stepped out.  
  
"Nobody go in there for a while," he said.  
  
"Now anyway, I've got it together and I think that you should go to Macalania."  
  
"Uh pops, we've been gone for hours," said Rikku.  
  
Cid blushed, "Well, time flies."  
  
They filled him in on what happened.  
  
He then noticed how pale they were.  
  
"Well help my time, you gotta be worn out! We're not go to Zanarkand until you guys get some sleep."  
  
Try as they might, he stuck with that and they gave in.  
  
Because there were only two vacant rooms, the men had to sleep in one while the women slept in the other.  
  
Later that night, Tidus, Wakka, and Jack were still awake because of Wantz's snoring.  
  
"I can't take this!" said Wakka.  
  
"He could wake the Farplane with all that ruckus."  
  
"Yeah," said Tidus. "Now we're awake and all, let's talk."  
  
"Hey Wakka, how's it going with Lulu?" asked Tidus.  
  
Wakka shrugged, "I don't know, I just need to find something that we have in common."  
  
"What about you and Yuna?"  
  
Tidus smiled, "I haven't really gotten the time to work my mojo on her."  
  
Wakka laughed, "Like you ever had a mojo!"  
  
Jack laughed in the corner.  
  
The two men then noticed that he had been awake the whole time.  
  
"And do you have something going on with Rikku," Tidus teased.  
  
Wakka made a whooing sound.  
  
"I am not sure," he said. "I long to be with her but I can't."  
  
"Why?" asked Wakka.  
  
"I have my reasons." He said.  
  
Wakka and Tidus spoke no more to Jack; they didn't want to pressure him.  
  
Several hours later, after everyone had finally fallen asleep, Tidus awoke.  
  
He had been dreaming about Yuna.  
  
He fell a longing that he had never felt before.  
  
Standing, he stood and walked out the door.  
  
Tidus was tired but he still continued on until he arrived at the lift to the deck.  
  
He boarded it as it lifted up to the outside of the ship.  
  
Arriving outside, he strolled to the edge.  
  
This was where he had stood when he had disappeared.  
  
He lied down and stared at the sky.  
  
The moon was full and beautiful tonight.  
  
Tidus found him self saying these words.  
  
As he gazed, he began humming the hymn of the faith.  
  
He didn't notice the doors of the ship open.  
  
Yuna walked up behind him, and began humming herself.  
  
Surprised, Tidus jumped in shock, turning around to find Yuna behind him laughing.  
  
"Hello." She said.  
  
Tidus replied to the greeting.  
  
"May I join you?" she asked.  
  
Tidus nodded.  
  
Yuna sat down next to him.  
  
She gasped, "Oh Tidus, the moon, It is so beautiful."  
  
"Yes, it is isn't it." Said Tidus.  
  
"That is the thing that I like most about Spira. It is home to so many beautiful things." He said.  
  
Yuna smiled.  
  
"Tell me, that place that you spoke of, Destiny Islands, what was it like?" she asked.  
  
Tidus smiles as if recalling it all.  
  
"I remember a beautiful ocean, with water as clear as the sky.  
  
The sand was like sugar to the touch.  
  
A luscious green jungle was in the center of the paradise.  
  
There was always a secret little cave that Sora and Rikku would hide in, though I never went there myself.  
  
To be honest, I was reminded of Besaid," he said.  
  
"Sounds wonderful," said Yuna.  
  
For a while, the two just admired the moon.  
  
Tidus stood and spoke, "Yuna."  
  
"Yes," said Yuna?  
  
"There was something that I wanted to tell you when we stood here on year ago after the defeat of Sin."  
  
"What is that?" she asked.  
  
"When you said that you loved me," Tidus said taking her hands in his.  
  
Yuna looked away first and then back up into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"I love you too," he said.  
  
A tear slid down Yuna's cheek.  
  
Tidus released one hand to wipe it away.  
  
Yuna looked up.  
  
She had longed for this moment since Tidus had disappeared.  
  
He put his arms around her waist and she put hers over his shoulders, drawing each other close.  
  
Finally, they kissed long and passionately.  
  
As they kissed, the moon began to vanish as the sun began to rise.  
  
The sky changed from navy to scarlet before the two lovers.  
  
Finally, as the new day grew brighter, they broke their seal of true compassion.  
  
For a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes, too speechless for words.  
  
"I don't want to lose you again," said Yuna.  
  
"I felt pain like I had never felt, every day that I was away from you." Said Tidus.  
  
He took a deep breath and reached into a pocket inside his overalls.  
  
"My mother gave this to me before she died," he said.  
  
He pulled out a splintering, wooden ring.  
  
"She said that it shall reveal my truest love."  
  
Yuna looked at it,  
  
Beyond its appearance, she felt it calling to her.  
  
"I have been too scared to try it on anyone," he said.  
  
Smiling shyly, he added, "Now I know, that its time has come."  
  
He gently slid the ring on her finger.  
  
Watching, he waited but the ring remained as it was.  
  
Losing patience, Tidus shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"I must get some more sleep, you may keep the ring," he said sadly.  
  
Yuna felt her eyes welling up.  
  
She just stood there, watching Tidus leave.  
  
Just as he neared the lift, Yuna then felt strange warmth coming from her ring finger.  
  
She looked at it.  
  
The ring was growing brighter from the dull brown that it had once been tinted.  
  
"Tidus!" she called.  
  
Tidus turned, and to Yuna's surprise, Tidus had been weeping.  
  
Realizing what was happening, he rushed to her as fast as he could.  
  
The ring grew brighter until it took form of a clear glass ring.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Yuna.  
  
She then noticed something.  
  
Looking closer, she saw that within the crystals of the ring, an image of a garden appeared.  
  
The entire garden was made up of roses, glistening in the morning dew.  
  
Tidus, seeing this as well, said, "My mother also said that when it has found its true master, it shall reveal the wearer's soal for her to look apon whenever she pleases."  
  
Breaking her gaze of the ring, she found Tidus embracing her hands once again.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes glistening on the brink of tears.  
  
"Yuna." Tidus spoke clearly.  
  
He started again, "Yuna, I have longed to be with you my entire life. Since a child, I felt like part of me had been missing a piece, like my heart wasn't complete.  
  
That day, the day that I first laid my eyes on you at the temple of Besaid, I felt that space become almost completely filled.  
  
Even now, I still feel emptiness.  
  
I must end it.  
  
Stepping closer so that her face was inches from hers, he said, "Yuna, will you marry me?"  
  
Yuna couldn't hold back the tears any longer.  
  
"Yes!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck with excitement."  
  
The next morning, the others woke up and ate breakfast on the airship's bridge.  
  
When they arrived, they found Tidus and Yuna looking happier than usual.  
  
When the two told them the news, everyone was happy as could be.  
  
After the excitement settled down Cid arrived to report that they were docked at the Zanarkand Dome.  
  
The group disembarked on the land.  
  
"Now, if anything goes wrong and you need assistance, just give me a holler. I'll be circling up ahead," warned Cid as they continued.  
  
Wantz had been frightened so much that the party left him on the airship.  
  
The group encountered a few fiends but diminished them quickly.  
  
They continued forth until Tidus stopped in his tracks.  
  
Where he stood, he had once walked before his Blitz ball game where Sin had attacked.  
  
Trying to get the memory out of his head, he pressed on.  
  
The party later reached the inner wall of the dome.  
  
Warily, they entered the stone structure.  
  
Inside, everyone recognized the area as the same one where they had fought Braska's Final Aeon.  
  
They stopped to stare at the dry dome.  
  
Suddenly, the silence was broken by a deep thunderous laughter.  
  
The dome caught fire similar to the way it looked when they had dueled against Jecht.  
  
The party turned as a something rose from the depths.  
  
"Arms!" shouted Jack.  
  
The guardians whipped out their weapons.  
  
"Ready!" shouted Tidus.  
  
They waited until the laughter ceased and the creature landed on the grounded.  
  
It was a man.  
  
He was the husband of Yunalesca.  
  
He had a thick beard and wore a metal breastplate with a matching pair of steel gauntlets.  
  
He wore chain-linked pants and he had a long mane of hair, most of it covering his face.  
  
"I am Zaon, Yunalesca's husband."  
  
"So, you have come to seek the aid of my wife," he said his voice echoing around the room.  
  
He then began cracking his knuckles. "But I'm afraid that that would be and offense to Mistress Mi Yevon, so I have no choice but to stand before you."  
  
With one hand, he snapped his fingers and two large stones rose from the arena.  
  
"These are a few new tricks from Mi Yevon. They are called Mi Pagados. They are far superior to those Yu Pagados that you battled last year."  
  
He then began stroking his beard, "And am I missing something?"  
  
He thin held up a finger as if he had had an idea.  
  
"Oh Yes! I remember! The fact that I can become a Final Aeon. Well, you must be feeling lucky. You get to perish before the first fury of the first aeon!"  
  
Wakka spat, "Yeah we'll see, you should be honored you shall die from the hands of the last vanquishers of Sin!"  
  
"We shall see!" roared Zaon.  
  
With that said, his finger, still raised, was shot up higher.  
  
"FEEL THE WRATH OF MY TORMENT!" shouted Zaon.  
  
The fire within the dome shot into his raised finger.  
  
He leaped up, still holding up his energy.  
  
He slammed it down into the ground.  
  
The fire shot into the target and created a pool of fire.  
  
Zaon just stood in the center of it, smiling.  
  
Suddenly, burning ropes shot out of the earth and began wrapping themselves around him.  
  
He began to laugh as the fire began to cover every inch of his skin.  
  
When the ropes finally covered the whole human, the ropes ceased.  
  
Before Yuna and the others, stood a fiery figure.  
  
Then, where the flames concealed the where his eyes were, suddenly exploded.  
  
Now, two dark red eyes stared back at them.  
  
Before the viewers could do anything to stop it, the pool of heat suddenly shot up into a flaming spiral of death.  
  
The burning shape of Zaon grew, and grew until it was too big to stand on the platform.  
  
Yuna noticed that the fiery demon's flames were turning from scarlet to black.  
  
The spiral ended and the creature of satin flames stood still.  
  
The fire then hardened to make Zaon appear to be shelled in a black cacoon.  
  
Seconds passed and the aeon just stood there.  
  
Then, its outer case began to quiver.  
  
All of a sudden, two burning black wings shot out from the back.  
  
Soon, many cracks and crevices began to appear on the cover.  
  
Out of the sides, two strong, black arms broke free of the encasement.  
  
Soon the legs, the main body, and three barbed tails were ejected from the egg.  
  
The beast shook what shell was left off, revealing its head.  
  
It had three long, curving horns sprouting from it, two grew above the pointed ears, and one protruded out of the back.  
  
The glowing eyes glared down at them under a thick mass of long hair.  
  
Ice cold air that was emitted from the slitted nostrils sent chills down everyone's spines.  
  
The hinged jaw bared fangs the size of a large dagger.  
  
"NOW!" he said in a booming voice that could scare a dragon, "WE SHALL TEST THE MIGHTY STRENGTH OF ZAON AGAINST THE SO CALLED 'HOPE OF SPIRA'! NOW DRAW YOUR WEAPON AND WE SHALL TEST OUR SKILLS TO DEATH!"  
  
Jack held out Olo Eopia in front of his face as Stangmar pulled out a large scepter with the emblem of Yevon engraved into the handle, and a large gemstone appearing to be a ruby, a sapphire, an emerald, and a diamond fused together at the head of the staff.  
  
"NOW PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE FURY OF ZAON!"  
  
He brought the scepter down on the boy.  
  
Jack tried to remain calm while bracing for the blow to arrive, but he was nervous for he had heard legends of the weapon that Zaon wielded. It was said to be the rod used by Yunalesca on her pilgrimage.  
  
It was known as the Scepter of Ligth (Yes it is spelled correctly). It was known to bring down anyone who opposed its power.  
  
Jack readied himself as he watched the staff get closer. Closer. Closer.  
  
Author's note: Before I get on with the other stuff that I have to say, I just wanna tell everybody thank you for your reviews.  
  
Also, I want to make it clear that one of my friends reviewed one of my stories at my house. This is why the first review says Callik so I don't want you thinking that I posted that review. I also wanna say that I am sorry that it took so long to post this on the account that I have had a lot of school work. ATTENTION: PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER 1 AND 5 IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT IN A WHILE. TRUST ME! And as for this chappie, please don't flame me for the cliffy. Also, if you have some criticism, ease up in the reviews. I plan to work on the choppy sentences in later chappies. Just know that I'm trying. At a last note, I want your opinions. Now that you've gotten a taste of the relationships in the story, I just want to ask you to let me know in reviews if you want me to focus on Rikku and Jack or Tidus and Yuna. It's your choice, just let me know which one you want. I'm not too good with relationships in my writing so sorry if you dislike that part. I also wanna add that if any one finds that I interfere with anything that disrupts the FFX story line itself, please tell me in my reviews as some of you have already done. I had originally called Yunalesca's aeon Stangmar because I haven't played the game in a while. I've started a new game and hope to get every detail.  
  
Until chapter 8, later.  
  
Callik  
  
PS- Don't worry readers, O'aka's death was worthy of bad reviews, but like Kimarhi, I shall try to get him back, so don't flame. 


	8. The Zanarkand Demon

The Son of Auron: The Hope of Spira  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Zanarkand Demon  
  
Zaon lashed out at Jack with the Lithe as his adversary stood his ground.  
  
Finally the weapons connected in a fury of sparks.  
  
The beast struck at Jack again and again and again until the two both appeared to be tiring out.  
  
Panting, Zaon grinned through jagged teeth.  
  
"Time to test the power of my master," he said as a Mi Pagados began to glow.  
  
Jack caught on to the act, "Hurry, your weapons can pierce them! Destroy them quick!" he said to his comrades.  
  
Yuna and the others looked at a glowing mass before them.  
  
Wakka sprung up into the air and launched his World Champion at it, hitting it dead on.  
  
The stone ceased its glow and crashed to the ground, but Wakka's weapon appeared stuck inside it.  
  
Wakka ran over to it to retrieve his weapon, grabbing its side and tugging forcefully.  
  
Though it wouldn't budge he kept up trying as Jack and Zaon continued their vicious battle.  
  
Suddenly, the rock began to quiver.  
  
Wakka ignored it and continued his tugging.  
  
He stepped back in shock as the bolder began to change.  
  
While still grasping the weapon, it melted into the form of a man.  
  
The colorless figure took on shape into a statue of Wakka holding World Champion.  
  
It charged at the party as they just took in what had happened.  
  
Tidus braced met the charge with a blow to his ribs.  
  
He had endured the same hit there in the past but this felt worse than pain.  
  
He felt empty.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack dueled against the first vanquisher of Sin.  
  
He rarely dodged the attacks but mostly blocked them.  
  
He had even taken many hits as well where Zaon hadn't even been toughed by him or his blade.  
  
Jack would lash out with a vicious combo and Zaon would deflect it with ease and counter it.  
  
Then an idea popped into Jack's head.  
  
"ARS ARCANIUM!" he shouted, rapidly firing slashes at the beast, but Zaon blocked every single strike.  
  
Jack couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"This is one of the toughest foes that I have ever encountered," he thought to himself.  
  
A voice rang out in his head, "Of course I am! No one can defeat Yunalesca's aeon!"  
  
Jack lost concentration from the discovered mind-reading powers of his attacker.  
  
Zaon took this moment of opportunity to bring Ligth down on his victim.  
  
Jack suddenly snapped back to his senses but it was too late, for a mind blowing pain from behind told him he had been folly.  
  
He crumpled to a heap on the floor in an uncontious state.  
  
Jack woke to find himself surrounded by darkness.  
  
"Where am I?" he called hearing his voice echo around him.  
  
"Do not be scared!" rang a deep voice.  
  
"What! I'm not scared, I just wanna know what happened," Jack spat.  
  
Somehow, this voice seemed so familiar.  
  
He thought he heard laughter, but ignored it.  
  
He heard the voice again, "Well, your still uncontious from that blow. I guess that Lord Zaon was too much for you."  
  
"BITE ME!" yelled Jack.  
  
"Words of defeat are all I hear, the Hope of Spira would stand and fight, no matter the outcome. I guess you are not the prophecy's target," the voice mocked.  
  
"Of course I am! A have half of the Callikiller! I have worthy fighting skills! I-" Jack voice trailed off.  
  
"You could be just a pawn, just give up!"  
  
Jack was getting really ticked off by now. "I am the Hope! I must be!"  
  
Laughter rang around him, "Prove it then," challenged the voice.  
  
These words sunk into him. He knew he mustn't give in to failure.  
  
"I-I won't give up," he stuttered.  
  
"Then you are ready," replied the darkness.  
  
Jack felt himself coming to as his surroundings began to vanish.  
  
The last thing he heard before coming to, was the voice.  
  
"Good luck, my son."  
  
Jack awoke to find his friends in peril.  
  
He turned to Zaon whose attention was focused on the others.  
  
The group looked like they wouldn't last longer.  
  
Wakka and Yuna were knocked out, Tidus was petrified, Rikku had been inflicted with darkness, and Lulu was silenced and her Onion Knight wasn't making much progress.  
  
Jack returned his attention to Zaon.  
  
Picking up his sword, he summoned all of his strength and lunged towards the beast.  
  
Landing on its back, he held on and sunk his sword into the aeon's back as Zaon slayed Lulu.  
  
Zaon reared back his head and made a roar loud enough to make a banshee tremble.  
  
Jack twisted the injected blade around inside the monster, drawing it again and piercing a new area.  
  
Jack was about to strike again but a powerful hand grabbed him and he was pulled away from the bleeding back.  
  
Zaon's glowing red eyes stared at him, anger in every corner.  
  
"You should have remained where you were, I thought you were dead.  
  
Now, I will make your death slow and painful!" he roared.  
  
He gripped his prisoner tightly until Jack began to suffocate.  
  
Before he fainted from the assault, he was placed on the ground.  
  
He was too weak to rise as he watched Zaon prepare for another attack.  
  
Zaon stopped himself to add, "Also, that brutal attack that you just committed may have been critical, but my Mi Pagados heal fast," he said, turning to reveal not a mark on the dark flesh.  
  
"You see," he continued. "When one attacks a Mi Pagados, they absorb their weapon and transform into its owner.  
  
The copy is much more powerful than the original form.  
  
Every time it inflicts damage, it absorbs the victim's life force. It is then saved until I require its use. I have enough to survive all of Spira's machina and more now!"  
  
He then raised his scepter until the gemstones sparkled in the lights above.  
  
"Now, you shall perish before my overdrive!" he shouted.  
  
As Jack watched weakly, the center of the crystal where the four gems met split into each separate stone and tilted outward into four directions.  
  
Inside of the separated head of the staff, a white core glowed.  
  
Zaon placed his free hand above the core and absorbed its power into it.  
  
He held it above Jack grinning wickedly.  
  
"Prepare yourself for the might of Yunalesca!" he shouted.  
  
Inside his head, Jack heard the voice from his dream inside his head, "I knew you weren't the one. How do you expect to defeat Mi Yevon if you can't even take on one of his minions," it taunted.  
  
The hand opened and a swirling ring of light enveloped Jack.  
  
"HAND OF LUCIFER!" Zaon Yelled.  
  
The white dome around Jack began to glow brighter and Jack felt as if each cell in his body were shattering.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all he could say as he suffered from the pain.  
  
Finally the attack ended and Zaon looked over the heap that was once his opponent.  
  
He spat and turned to the blind Rikku.  
  
She looked up at him and yelled, "You shall pay for that!"  
  
He responded to this by a blow to her head, knocking her out.  
  
He looked around at his handy work, grinning.  
  
Suddenly, Wakka rose to his feet, soon to be followed by Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, and Rikku.  
  
"What!" Zaon shouted.  
  
"Whoa man. What happened?" asked Wakka.  
  
"Look!" said Lulu.  
  
Everyone including Zaon turned to see the ashy form of Jack rising, putting away his item pack.  
  
Weakly he yelled, "Get the- the Pagados, d-don't touch them with your weapons!"  
  
Tidus understood and casted hastega and Yuna casted protect.  
  
Zaon was shocked, "How? Nobody has ever survived my overdrive!"  
  
Jack looked up at him through his hat.  
  
Zaon showed fear for a moment but this vanished quickly.  
  
He suddenly whipped out Ligth and struck at Jack over and over again.  
  
Jack dodged every blow, and leaped up to slash at the aeon's face.  
  
He growled through his bloodstained face.  
  
He reached for Jack but he met it with the amputation of his thumb.  
  
The monster cried out in pain.  
  
"I don't get it," he though. "My Pagados should be healing me by now."  
  
He looked up in shock to see that the others had slain them with Lulu's magic and Rikku's overdrive and were now cheering Jack on.  
  
He turned his attention back to his dueler who had his sword raised and pressed against his forehead.  
  
Before the victim could stop him, Jack stabbed.  
  
Jack landed as Zaon's dark sinister form crashed and the black flames quickly devoured the body.  
  
Out of the ashes rose the human form of Zaon.  
  
Weakly, he stumbled to the ground.  
  
Everyone except Jack rushed over to him.  
  
Zaon looked up, tears in his eyes, "I am a disgrace. I wasn't myself, for I was weak."  
  
"Don't say such, Mi Yevon was too powerful," said Yuna.  
  
Zaon wheezed, "I know you seek my wife's help. Place this in the center of the dome, then all will be explained," he said, reaching into his pockets and revealing a black shard.  
  
"The Hope mustn't fail, the light must not fade," he whispered before he fell limp.  
  
"Do as he says," said a voice belonging to Jack.  
  
They turned to him, "Are you OK?" asked Tidus.  
  
Jack started, "I-"  
  
He finished by collapsing to the ground.  
  
Lulu gasped, "Tidus, you and Rikku take Jack back to the airship, we'll take care of Yunalesca."  
  
The two walked off, as Lulu picked up the shard.  
  
Shrugging, she tossed it into the center of the blitz dome.  
  
Apon reaching the center, the crystal exploded, filling the dome with blue light.  
  
The viewers shielded their eyes at first but withdrew as the light dimmed.  
  
Yunalesca's face was in the center of the glow.  
  
"Ah, Lady Yuna," I am happy to see you. I see I was wrong when you defeated Sin and Yu Yevon even without the final aeon. Happy as I am, we have other matters to discuss. I know that you seek my aid, and why. To activate your relic, simply toss the weapon and the relic inside," she said.  
  
Wakka shrugged and tossed in the two.  
  
There was a white flash and Wakka looked into his hand to find a new weapon.  
  
This ball was just a regular orange ball with a red spot on it.  
  
In gold letters along its side were engraved the words "Universal Champion."  
  
"It may seem weak but do not judge before it is tested," spoke Yunalesca.  
  
Wakka glanced at the others, motioned to the face and twirled his finger around his head.  
  
"WATERGA!" the face yelled, drenching Wakka.  
  
Wakka stuck out his wet bottom lip and walked back to the airship.  
  
"And as gratitude for freeing my husband from the clutches of Mi Yevon, I give you his relic," she said.  
  
Tidus felt something drop into his pocket.  
  
He pulled it out to reveal a relic fashioned in the shape of the sun.  
  
"Hey thanks!" he said, throwing in Calabolg and his relic into the dome as well.  
  
There was a flash and Tidus found a long, golden sword in his hand with the words "Starblade," printed on the shaft.  
  
"We are gracious for these gifts, and we hope to return," said Yuna.  
  
"You may come as you please," said Yunalesca, vanishing.  
  
Apon re-boarding the airship, they found Wakka standing outside the infirmary.  
  
"How is he?" asked Yuna.  
  
Wakka shook his head, "Pretty bad. Some broken bones, major burns, large cuts and bruises, It don' look good ya."  
  
"Where's Rikku," asked Tidus.  
  
"With him now," Wakka replied.  
  
Rikku looked down at the sleeping face of Jack.  
  
Tubes were connected all over him.  
  
She had told the doctors to leave on his hat and head garments, knowing he would be upset if she hadn't.  
  
She held his hand in hers, smiling down at his slumbering form, "I know that you may act like you do not care for me, and I don't know why, but deep down, I know you do.  
  
I know this because I do care for you. I care for you enough to make you this promise.  
  
I promise you that no matter the cost, you will defeat Omega and end your hiding.  
  
I will give my life to make it true if necessary," she said bending down to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
She felt his hand squeeze hers. She looked down to hear him whisper, "As much as I care for you, I have regrettable reasons."  
  
"Tell me, please," she pleaded.  
  
"I won't hurt you," he said.  
  
"You will not, I know it, just tell me, I promise, nothing will happen to either of us," she said.  
  
Jack took in a breath, "Ever since Omega scarred my life, it seemed cursed. Everyone, I got close to was killed. Finally, I excepted my cursed fate. Until, I slay Omega, I shall remain cursed."  
  
Rikku sighed. Though she thought he wasn't really cursed, she knew she couldn't change his decision.  
  
"Well, I'll let you rest, you saved us all, you deserve it."  
  
She could tell Jack was smiling at her, as she left.  
  
Meanwhile, Cid was watching them through a window across the infirmary.  
  
"Oh man, I gotta get this together!" he said walking back to his room.  
  
Jack knew the curse was gonna end with Omega. He would find him and he would kill him, that was his goal.  
  
He was beginning to love Rikku, and he wouldn't see her die. He would make sure of this.  
  
Seymour was slumped over in his throne at Guadosalam.  
  
He had had a hard time accepting that his enemies had progressed so much.  
  
Before he was about to daze off, a guard walked into the chamber.  
  
"My Lord, I'm sorry for disturbing you at this hour but I am pleased to inform you that your army has conquered the southern islands of Spira."  
  
Seymour grunted in approval.  
  
So far, he had taken control over the towns of Besaid, Luca, Bevelle, Kilica, and he was gaining control of Mt. Gagazet.  
  
"Thank you, you may leave now," said Seymour lazily as the guard bowed and left.  
  
Seymour was about to close his eyes again when he felt a presence before him.  
  
"What is it!" he demanded with his eyes still closed.  
  
"I are you Lord Seymour," said young voice.  
  
Seymour's eyes fluttered open to look apon a young man about Jack's age.  
  
A green eye was visible through his dark blonde hair and the other was concealed behind a black eye patch with a flame emblem on it.  
  
He was an average height and wore a tattered shirt.  
  
His only visible was a sheathed sword buckled at his hip.  
  
"Sorry, you can't have an autograph so scram before I send you off myself," he said.  
  
"Spare me, I'm here for the job you sent out," the child replied.  
  
Seymour bore a puzzled look on his face.  
  
The boy sighed and tossed a sphere on Seymour's lap.  
  
Seymour activated the dome to see a hologram of himself.  
  
It began to speak, "This is to all warriors, soldiers, contract killers, and bounty hunters. A new enemy has revealed it self to us all. There have been six of them recently reported and each one is armed and deadly and require assistance to maintain. I humbly request that if you have experience in a job suitable for this, please contact me, Maester Seymour, at the Guadosalam palace to see if you are fit for the job," it said clicking off.  
  
Seymour had no memory of such a thing, until a voice rang inside his head, "Seymour, I made that while you were away, we need more than the final aeons it seems and somebody has to be skilled enough in the art of combat to take care of this matter."  
  
Seymour shrugged, "Sorry, children aren't allowed," he said to the boy.  
  
The boy grinned slyly, "Would you prefer a demonstration?"  
  
Seymour beckoned for a guard to walk in.  
  
"My position requires real fighting skill, so if you don't mind, you must kill this soldier," he said.  
  
The boy began to draw his sword with a smile of satisfaction.  
  
"Wait, I wasn't finished!" said Seymour.  
  
"You must do it blind folded and he with two swords," he grinned.  
  
The boy showed no sign of worry on his face.  
  
He snapped his fingers and the boy was blind folded and the guard received two swords.  
  
"You may begin," he said.  
  
The boy turned his back to the guard as the soldier ran towards him, and began slashing at him wildly.  
  
The child ducked, leaped, and spun, dodging every attack.  
  
Time passed, and the boy finally had had enough, as he leaped forward away from the guard and turned on his heel.  
  
He drew his sword lightning fast and slashed at the thin air just as fast.  
  
All the guard saw was the glint of the golden blade riding through the wind.  
  
Seconds later, he sheathed his weapon and stood still.  
  
The guard began to laugh at the boy but stopped when his head dropped to the ground.  
  
Seymour smiled in appreciation for this boy reminded him of someone similar that he had known long ago.  
  
"Well, I guess that you fit the position," he said. "Now, let's talk business," he said with a smile.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Sorry about the wait, writer's block and school are to blame. Any way, I have some things to tell so READ THIS A/N! Firstly, thank you The Fatty Next Door, Arinya, BlackSaiyan1, Dark Evrae, FFX LOVER, and DibMagician for your reviews! As for this chapter, this chappie tells you that the votes sided with a Jikku. The romance needs work, I know, but I'm trying. Luckily, Tidus and Wakka will be fighting in the next chapters ^_^! This wasn't as long a chappie like my others but I won't crowd too much in a chapter. Important note: I have received many questions about this and I plan to announce that I have left in things about Jack's past that haven't been explained yet. I promise it will all fit together soon enough. In this chapter Ligth it spelled correctly, not light, Ligth, pronounce it Lithe. Anyway, thanks for your kind reviews and I'll keep posting! Cheers!  
  
PS: Special thanks to StoryWeaver1 for reviewing almost all of my chapters. You Rock!  
  
~Callik~ 


	9. The Skull Mask

The Son of Auron: The Hope of Spira  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Skull Mask  
  
It was later in the afternoon that Wakka and Tidus were admiring their new weapons on the bridge, and imagining how fun it would be to kill those deadbeat aeons.  
  
"Hey Wakka, do you think we should check up on that Jack guy, after all, we wouldn't have these new weapons if it weren't for him," said Tidus with a frown.  
  
"Wakka wasn't listening, for he was still a little bummed out that his weapon didn't appear to be all that.  
  
"Wakka?" said Tidus.  
  
Wakka just seemed to be in a trance.  
  
Tidus stood up and said with a smirk, "Well, if we don't, I guess I'll just try out my Starblade."  
  
With that said, he pulled back his sword and sliced it just over Wakka's head.  
  
Wakka got back to reality with a shock and yelled in surprise.  
  
Tidus just burst out laughing, while Wakka just looked at him with concern on his face.  
  
Still in a fit of laughter, Tidus picked up something off the floor and held it up to him.  
  
Wakka examined the orange stands of hair.  
  
Then it hit him: HAIR!  
  
Screaming Wakka felt around madly at the front of his head to find that the once flipped up bright orange curl of his hair had been severed off.  
  
He began to turn red with rage and lunged at Tidus.  
  
Tidus luckily dodged it and dashed out of the room toward the deck of the ship.  
  
Finally, he paused halfway there to catch his breath.  
  
Pausing, he heard a faint rumble of rapid running, and it grew louder and louder by the minute.  
  
Knowing that he would be caught if he ran he decided to try a door next to him.  
  
He opened it to find the 'so called captain' sitting on his throne reading the paper.  
  
Noticing him, Cid screamed like a little girl falling off a cliff.  
  
Tidus had left the room before the cry was even finished.  
  
Knowing his time was running out, he entered a door on the opposite side of the room labeled: INFIRMARY.  
  
He found himself, facing rows of beds and medical supplies of every sort.  
  
He then noticed that the room had only one occupant that day, for on the bed the seventh row on the right, laid Jack.  
  
Suddenly, he was interrupted by a heavy rumble that blew past the door.  
  
Well, at least I don't have to worry about Wakka for now, he thought as he walked toward Jack.  
  
Jack's kept completely still as Tidus walked up; he was apparently in a deep slumber.  
  
Tidus was about to leave when he heard the boy say, "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"  
  
Tidus turned in surprise.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing," Tidus replied.  
  
Jack paused, "I've had worse days."  
  
Tidus had to admire the boy's courage, for it was what saved their lives.  
  
"Anything you wanna talk about?" Tidus asked.  
  
Jack shrugged and was silent for a moment.  
  
Tidus waited to see if Jack would say anything.  
  
Finally, Jack piped up, "I have a question. Let's say you loved Yuna as you do now, but you would endanger her life by doing so. What would you do?"  
  
Tidus frowned at the strange question. "I guess I'd stop loving her."  
  
"But what if there was a way to change that so that she would live, but it would be a task difficult to accomplish," Jack asked.  
  
Tidus looked up, "I would go to the ends of Spira to do that, no matter what the cost."  
  
"Even if it meant your own life?" Jack asked.  
  
"As long as Yuna is safe, I'll sacrifice anything to keep it that way," Tidus said.  
  
Jack smiled under the cover of his cloth, "Then I guess you are ready to be wed for it takes commitment like that to prove it."  
  
Tidus grinned, "So this is about Rikku isn't it!"  
  
Jack seemed to be taken aback by this, "How did you-"  
  
"I see you guys when you talk, I can tell because she's the only one of us that you ever talk to really," Tidus said.  
  
Jack took in a deep breath, "I need someone to talk to about this, I guess you're the only one who will really listen," with that Jack told him everything he had shared with Rikku, of his mother and how she had been slaughtered by Omega, how Seymour had taken him in and used his power as an Emrys to empower his army. Even of the seemingly unbreakable curse bestowed apon him by Omega.  
  
When he had finished, Tidus was shocked, "Wow! And I thought that my life was a burden!"  
  
Jack looked away and Tidus saw his sadness, "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't expect all of that from one person. I am sorry. At first I thought that you were only quiet because you inherit it from your dad but it must also be because you don't want to get to close to anybody and kill them," he said.  
  
Jack nodded, then looked back to Tidus, "Tidus, would you tell me about my dad?"  
  
"Well let's see," Tidus said thinking. "He was always quiet and was a very good ally in battle. He was one skilled swordsman and he even taught me a thing or two. Deep down though, he was a person of kindness and understanding. Though he tried his best not to show it, he was one of the most pure hearted person I had ever met."  
  
Jack sighed, "I people always told me I was like my father and when I ignored them or turned away they had even more proof of it. It's just, when he left I thought he hated me, wanted to leave me alone, but I now see that all of Spira, including myself might have died if he hadn't joined Lord Braska on his pilgrimage."  
  
"I know how you feel," said Tidus. "My father when I was young as well."  
  
Jack was silent again. Looking up, he said, "Well I think I'm nearly healed and I need some rest, if you don't mind."  
  
Tidus smiled and said, "Get well soon, we need your assistance with Mi Yevon and all."  
  
Jack chuckled, "I didn't think you need help, after all, you and Wakka got your new weapons."  
  
Tidus smirked and turned to leave but stopped at the door way, "One more thing, you might wanna know that if killing Omega will end your sorrow, then it's gonna end soon!"  
  
Jack was about to question this but Tidus had already left the room.  
  
Jack thought to himself, was it true that he would soon rid himself of Omega?  
  
He had to heal soon, the sooner Omega was slain, the sooner he was rid of the burden.  
  
He then realized that he was in no more pain, he didn't need these treatments any longer.  
  
He sat up just as an Al Bhed nurse strode into the room for his dosage.  
  
She gasped in shock to find her patient standing from his bed and walking to the door.  
  
She just stared in shock as he walked past her and towards the deck.  
  
Tidus had just walked onto the deck and into the angry Wakka.  
  
Luckily, he found the others holding him back with all of their strength.  
  
"Look Wakka, I'm sorry. Look here's 50 gil, that should show my apology," Tidus said handing him the money.  
  
Wakka calmed down enough for everyone to release him but he still glared at Tidus every once in a while.  
  
"So where were you anyway?" asked Lulu.  
  
"Oh, I was just talking to Jack," Tidus replied.  
  
"You actually had a conversation with that quiet, little weirdo?" asked Wakka.  
  
Tidus stared at him, "He's not weird! He is just, well- He's got his own reasons," Tidus said.  
  
Wakka was about to continue with the subject but was silenced by the whoosh of the opening door.  
  
Everyone turned to see Jack standing there looking as if his injuries had come and gone in no time.  
  
"That was a quick rest," Tidus mumbled under his breath.  
  
As if hearing the remark, Jack turned to him, "What did you mean when you said my curse would end soon?"  
  
"Omega is one of the resurrected aeons that we must face," said Yuna.  
  
Jack shook his head, "No, Omega wasn't resurrected, he has been alive for hundreds of years, he's never been killed."  
  
"Yes he has!" said Wakka proudly. "We slew him on Yuna's pilgrimage!"  
  
Jack again shook his head, "Nobody alive now has ever even seen Omega. You probably just killed a pawn of his."  
  
"That's not true! We killed Omega!" said Tidus.  
  
Jack spoke, "Did it look like the Ultima Weapon?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Jack bowed his head, "No that was the Omega Weapon, just a puppet of the real Omega."  
  
"So, you're saying that the real Omega is even more powerful than this weapon?" asked Wantz.  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Hate to break it to you boy but our first stop is at the Cavern of stolen Faith to fight the Al Bhed aeon," Lulu said.  
  
Jack didn't want that but he couldn't sway them so he didn't object.  
  
Then, an idea struck him. He walked over to Wantz and spoke, "You will need a weapon, because you seem to be skilled with an ax, I'll give you this," he said outstretching his hand.  
  
Summoning the Emrys power within him, he called forth the power, "AX OF DARKNESS!"  
  
The long, dark, double-sided ax shot out of his hand and towards Wantz who was now on his feet.  
  
The weapon was about to pass him but it stopped as he caught it.  
  
He examined it and felt the blade and twirling it between his hands.  
  
He looked up at Jack with a thankful look on his face.  
  
"Keep it, I no longer need it," Jack said. "Besides, it can harm the faith."  
  
"How's that? I thought only your sword could do that," he said.  
  
"My sword is a holy weapon. That weapon can only harm those that made it," he said.  
  
"Who's that?" Wantz asked.  
  
Jack turned, "The darkness." With that said, he turned and left the room.  
  
Cid looked up from the computer, "We'll be at the cavern in 10, that should give you enough to prepare."  
  
Yuna was searching for her Nirvana when she found Jack in the power room, recharging his cell-o-porter.  
  
He was practicing with his sword while waiting.  
  
"We are gonna be at the cavern in 5 minutes, better hurry," she said.  
  
"Thanks," was all that Jack said as he continued his practice.  
  
She was about to leave when she noticed a carving on the wall. It said Neggi Femm Hud Tea(This are Al Bhed words. I'm not gonna translate though, see if you can.) ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The party proceeded down the misty corridors of the Cavern of Stolen Faith.  
  
The group was cautious for their adversary could be anywhere.  
  
To their surprise, there was only one fiend that was encountered. It was a Magic Urn, (I can never figure out how to capture those things).  
  
It was easy to destroy as the magic of Lulu proved to be the dominant one.  
  
Exploding in a shower of sparks, the party continued on.  
  
Little did they know that the fiend wasn't there to stop them as a small probe the size of a marble swiveled past them and sped toward its master to report the intruders.  
  
They journeyed on until they reached the final chamber where a hooded figure stood facing them.  
  
"Welcome, enemies of Mi Yevon," the man said drawing back the hood and cloak and throwing it on the floor.  
  
The man had a regular appearance, with cloth pants and torso along with a standard Al Bhed mask fashioned in that of a skull.  
  
The only thing that everyone noticed the most was his left hand. It was a hand made of machina, and it looked to be loaded to the teeth.  
  
"I guess you don't see a simple person like me to be a threat with an exception of my hand," he said. "But you haven't even seen my aeon form, which is how you will die. Tell me, how does it feel to come in combat with the first Al Bhed final aeon," he sneered as he grabbed his machina hand's wrist and twisted it clockwise and began to shudder.  
  
Suddenly, his body began to shine a bright red flare, making his details invisible.  
  
As the light began to finally fade the group noticed a major change in his appearance.  
  
He not only had a machina hand now but an entire body sculpted in the manner giving him the appearance of a machine.  
  
The android then crouched down and beckoned for his assailants to strike first.  
  
Jack couldn't shake the feeling that he should sit this one out but he ignored it and stepped forward with Tidus, Wakka, and Wantz.  
  
Each of them raised their weapons in their custom battle stance.  
  
The four then charged forward at the android and were met by his out- stretched arm.  
  
Four missiles shot out of the fingertips to meet the attackers.  
  
Wantz ducked in cover, Jack and Tidus deflected them, and Wakka knocked one down with a perfect shot.  
  
The guardians then charged again at the robot and slashed at the thick metal armor.  
  
Though he with stood most of the blows, the Al Bhed felt his strength decreasing rapidly as he dodged some the best he could.  
  
He still had options though as he detached the thumb of his left hand, the stunner.  
  
But because it only worked on one person, he selected Jack for he seemed the most lethal.  
  
He tossed it at the adversary, and it exploded at contact with Jack's stomach.  
  
Jack was fighting his opponent back and it seemed like victory had been accomplished until he felt a sharp pain hit his stomach and it spread up through his entire body.  
  
He finally lost his remaining strength and collapsed on the floor in a heap of pain.  
  
Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu rushed over to him and carried him off the battlefield.  
  
"CURAGA!" Yuna cried over and over again trying to heal the guardian but it proved useless.  
  
"What could be wrong?" asked Rikku.  
  
"He must not have been fully healed like we though and that missile must have triggered the unhealed part of him to grow. He can't fight in this state." Said Lulu.  
  
Meanwhile, the remaining three guardians fought bravely against the aeon.  
  
By now they had adjust to their weapon's power.  
  
Wakka threw his weapon at the enemy and the force of it knocked the enemy across the chamber.  
  
Tidus struck with his Starblade but to his surprise, like his old Calabolg, it simply passed through him.  
  
"What the!" Tidus yelled in frustration as his weapon proved useless.  
  
He continued to slash but the same thing happened. Finally he excepted defeat and stood back to watch the others.  
  
Suddenly, without any warning, an invisible object moved lightning fast and slashed the android. It left a trail of stars where it moved which quickly disappeared.  
  
Tidus then realized that that was his doing. He ran back up to rejoin the attackers.  
  
Wantz was even having luck with his ax.  
  
The blade seemed to do more damage than all the weapons put together! He could sell this for millions after Mi Yevon was defeated. If she was defeated.  
  
But the aeon was devising a plan of his own. While dodging attacks, he detached the remaining part of his hand and tossed it at the men.  
  
A bone-shattering siren echoed from the orb, delaying the guardians from attacking to covering their ears from the horrible sound. The android on the other hand, was unaffected.  
  
Thinking they would die any second Yuna waited in pain for the moment to come.  
  
Finally, unbelievably, the siren ceased and everyone stopped to regain their strength.  
  
The android cursed in anger and used the next segment of his arm which sprouted a long spear point.  
  
He rushed at everyone and attacked head on. Tidus jumped first and slashed off some fingers on the robots other hand.  
  
Grinning behind the skull mask, the Al Bhed detached the fragments of this and sprouted another spear point and attacked Tidus, Wakka, and Wantz with twice the power.  
  
He fought very well for a machine and so did the guardians.  
  
They fought and fought for what seemed like hours and the battle seemed sideless.  
  
Finally the Al Bhed lost patience and did a back handspring away from everyone into a kneeling position with his speared arms arched out to the sides. He released these as they fell to the ground and activated the next segments: The flame throwers!  
  
The heat and fire singed past the men and barely missed their skin.  
  
"Lu! We need some help!" yelled Wakka as Lulu casted Blizzaga on the fire guns, sealing the opening with a wall of ice.  
  
"You are better than I predicted, but let's see if you can handle this!" challenged the skull-faced man.  
  
He once again detached and held up the remaining parts. Energy bullets rained down on the party and everybody ducked in cover.  
  
The machine-guns sped at the speed of light while the bullets passed and Wakka, Tidus, and Wantz had to rely on armguards, shields, and even their own weapons to deflect the shots.  
  
It was hours that passed as the attacks fired on the party and numerous holes and bloodstains covered the clothing of the guardians.  
  
Then an idea hit Lulu. "THUNDAGA!" she yelled casting the spell on the aeon and it stunned the man and stopped the bullets.  
  
Wantz took this time to rush over to the android and empty the bullet cartridges just as the aeon came to.  
  
Noticing the loss of his most profitable weapon, he (Again) detached the segments and held up the final piece of the arm and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Let's see you take this! If I am gonna die, you're coming with me!"  
  
With that, he ejected the shoulder pieces on stood laughing as he activated a jet-pack in his feet, flying out of the tunnel.  
  
"Run! They're bombs!" came a sound from a weak Jack on the floor.  
  
Wakka immediately lifted him off the ground as the party dashed out of the tunnel.  
  
Just as the group exited the cavern, an explosion rippled out the tunnel, sending the escapees flying forward as the cavern collapsed behind them.  
  
"wow, sucks for Yojimbo," said Tidus. "Look! It's the Al Bhed!" yelled Yuna pointing up at the sky.  
  
Sure enough, a lone armless figure with jet pack feet was flying toward the sky.  
  
"We gotta go after him," said Jack.  
  
"I don't think we'll have to," said Rikku.  
  
As they watched Cid's airship appeared out from behind the cliffs and headed straight for the android.  
  
The gun turrets fired continuous shots at the man, and most he dodged but one his him squarely in the chest.  
  
As the figure spiraled towards the ground, Lulu yelled, "Take cover!"  
  
They hid behind a cluster of rocks as an explosion was issued from the contact. When most of the smoke had cleared they rushed to the scene to find a still metalic figure in the center of a small crater.  
  
Though dead, he was still intact.  
  
Tidus reached out and bravely touched the cooled armor and it fell apart at contact.  
  
As the airship began to land the group found no traces of a relic.  
  
Turning to leave, everyone headed for the airship.  
  
Rikku was about to turn when she noticed a glimmer in the rubble.  
  
She picked up the object to find it to be a still intact skull mask.  
  
She didn't know why but she felt that she should hang on to the item.  
  
She ran to catch up to everybody on the airship.  
  
"I can't believe that we went through all of that to find no relics!" said Tidus.  
  
Jack even looked stumped, "I don't understand, it should have been there."  
  
Cid looked up from the cockpit, "Maybe you should ask that Yunalesca about it."  
  
"Good idea pops!" said Rikku.  
  
"I'll set a course," said Cid.  
  
"Hey where's Tidus and Jack?" asked Yuna.  
  
They were gone.  
  
Tidus found Jack sitting in his room pondering.  
  
"What is it?" asked Tidus.  
  
Jack's look told him.  
  
"Omega?"  
  
Jack nodded solemnly.  
  
"We are gonna face him in the ruins," said Jack.  
  
"Well, what are you worried about, you're a great fighter," said Tidus.  
  
"It's just that, I don't know if I'm ready. He always seemed more powerful every time I faced him," Jack said.  
  
Tidus stood up in shock, "You mean, you've fought him before!"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Don't worry we will defeat him this time, for good," said Tidus.  
  
"No, we won't," said Jack.  
  
"If we meet him, I will face him alone. I have my reasons as you know and I will not allow anyone else to fight him but me, even if I die in battle." Jack said.  
  
"But-" Tidus said.  
  
"Like I said, do not interfere!" Jack said.  
  
Tidus didn't want to push the matter further so he left Jack to his solitude.  
  
Before he left though, he called to him and said, "I remember something your dad told me on Yuna's first pilgrimage, he told me that it was my story. Now, I feel that I should tell you the same, for this is your story. Always remember that."  
  
Jack was silent even after Tidus left.  
  
Seymour stood before a mirror examining the scar left on his chest by Olo Eopia.  
  
No matter what he did, he couldn't remove it.  
  
He was interrupted by the knock on his door and it opened without permission and in strode the boy whom Seymour had hired.  
  
He looked battered and bruised as if he had been in a battle.  
  
"What happened," asked Seymour in surprise.  
  
"I followed them into the Cavern of Stolen Faith and they defeated the aeon," came his reply.  
  
"And?" asked Seymour.  
  
The boy looked up at Seymour, "You never told me Jack was with them!"  
  
Seymour looked at him in surprise, "How do you know him?"  
  
The boys eyes flashed dangerously, "You knew us both long ago."  
  
"You mean that you are-" said Seymour in shock.  
  
"Yes, it is I, Kinos" the boy said.  
  
A/N: Well there is another chapter done at last. I'm sorry it took so long. Now that the chapters going along, I thought that I should say that I'm sorry but I gotta add another Jack solo battle in one more battle. Sorry but I feel he should face Omega. Oh by the way, if anyone knows how to insert pictures in author bios could you leave it in reviews. They will be most appreciated. Well, that's all I got to say so until next time, Cheers!  
  
~Callik~ 


	10. The Last Encounter

The Son of Auron: The Hope of Spira  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Last Encounter  
  
Rikku examined the skull mask that seemed to stare back at her as the group of guardians wandered down the path that led to the residence of Yunalesca in Zanarkand.  
  
She looked around at the smoldering ashes and crumpled stone that had once been a thriving city.  
  
If only it were restored, she thought to herself.  
  
The party entered the gateway to the blitz ball arena where the fragments of two statues of soldiers had once greeted the audience one thousand and one years ago.  
  
Arriving at the end of the platform overlooking the swirling blue dome, the summoner Yuna called out to the skies, "OH LADY YUNALESCA, WE CALL FOR YOUR PRESENCE!"  
  
The great summoner's face appeared within the dome.  
  
"Do you know why we defeated the Al Bhed and we didn't receive a relic?"  
  
"Ah Yes!" boomed the voice of Yunalesca. "That aeon was more brains than brawn for he hid the relic in the chance that he was defeated. Tell me, what remained on him when he transformed into his aeon form?"  
  
Rikku thought for a moment and held up the skull mask crying out, "He had this mask!"  
  
"Toss it in," said Yunalesca and Rikku obeyed. She watched as the mask floated to the center of the dome where it was nearly completely visible.  
  
The mask shattered before their eyes and in the center glowed the relic of Mercury.  
  
"Oh I see!" said Rikku. "You used your power to bring out the relic from the mask!"  
  
"Uh no, actually all you had to do was break it, any way, whoever matches this relic, toss in your weapon now!" commanded Yunalesca.  
  
Rikku pulled out her god hand, and tossed it in before looking over it one last time.  
  
Apon contact, the two objects within the dome began to glow and the viewers watched the lights melt into one until the light ceased and the object returned to Rikku.  
  
Rikku looked apon the glove like weapon before her. It seemed to be made of some type of indestructible steel but it was as light as a feather.  
  
"It is called the Holy Gauntlet. It is a weapon similar to the hand on the Al Bhed aeon but more powerful. Its powers are unpredictable and can save your life in the most unexpected of times," said Yunalesca. "Now continue now to the Omega Ruins so that the next relic may be obtained," she said as she vanished.  
  
Nearing the airship, Rikku was still showing off her weapon to the others. "Wow! Can you believe how cool my weapon is!"  
  
"No Rikku, we can't," groaned Wakka in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Your just jealous," snapped Rikku.  
  
Arriving aboard the airship, they were once again greeted by Cid.  
  
Unfortunately, he had on one of those bad news looks on his face.  
  
"Guys, I'm afraid I have some bad news (Told ya,)" he said.  
  
Cid cleared his throat and continued, "It has been reported by some of our spies that Seymour has forged an army of the Guado and they have gained control of Bevelle, Mt. Gagazet, Kilika, Guadosalam, the Thunder Plains, Luca, and Besaid."  
  
"Not my home!" cried Yuna. "They are gonna pay!" growled Wakka.  
  
"The Al Bhed council have called a meeting at the new Home that was just recently constructed and you guys are invited. So basically, after you kick that Omega's ass, we're headed there, so be ready."  
  
Everyone nodded. "Now we have to set a course for the dungeon," said Lulu.  
  
Jack looked away at the comment and nodded to himself.  
  
Looking back up he said, "Take off without us when we land, I have my cell- o-porter charged and we can meet you at the Home."  
  
"Sounds like a plan kid, OK we'll do it. Next stop, the Omega Ruins!" Cid announced.  
  
"Why have you requested that I meet with her?" Kinos asked as he and Seymour walked down the halls within Mi Yevon's palace located in the dark corners of the Farplane.  
  
Seymour smiled, "Her grace has requested me to introduce you to her. She is most anxious to meet you. You have nothing to fear for she will not harm you, unless, that is if you try anything unexpected."  
  
Kinos shot him a glare, "Not at all, Lord Seymour."  
  
The duo arrived at the throne where Mi Yevon sat. She noticed their arrival and spoke up apon spying Kinos, "So this is the child with the skill to defeat the enemy that I've been hearing about, tell me, how much do you know about the boy called Jack?"  
  
"Enough" said the boy. "I know that he is an Emrys and a very skilled one at that. I also know that he possesses a sword that is said to be a part of a legendary sword that can bring you down."  
  
Mi Yevon was slightly angered by this remark but regained her posture and said, "Well, since you are so gracious to lend us your skills for a job we need to be carried out, I shall give you a before hand reward."  
  
She waved her hand over the boy's head and a flash occurred and all returned to normal.  
  
"Now you won't find Jack as much of a challenge for you share his gift. I have made you an Emrys. And here," said Mi Yevon waving her hand again as a black cloak with red stitching now clothed Kinos. "This may serve you on your journey for cover and disguise," said Mi Yevon. "Now go, they enter the ruins as we speak."  
  
Yuna watched as the airship took off and flew away and caught up with the others at the entrance to the ruins.  
  
The dark entrance located at the bottom of the canyon that they were now in loomed before her.  
  
Jack stopped before entering just to stare at the statues of the twin dragons facing him on the entrance sides. They seemed to be warning him not to enter, but he ignored the warning and entered to domain of his sworn enemy.  
  
All around him, the tunnels seemed dank and empty; dripping with decay and blood shed from those of the past.  
  
He knew that it would all end here. He would not run away this time. Omega would either be slain or he would perish with pride in his heart.  
  
He sighed and continued onward, his cloth blowing behind him.  
  
The group continued down the murky path until they arrived at the final chamber of Omega.  
  
"Well, where is he?" asked Wakka. He was answered by a sudden rumbling beneath them.  
  
A voice suddenly echoed around them from the walls, "So, you have returned to attempt to slay me have you, eh Jack? How many times does it take for you to get the idea that I am more powerful than you can ever possibly become!"  
  
"IF YOU ARE SO POWERFUL, THEN WHY DO YOU HIDE YOUR FACE YOU COWARD?!!!" shouted an angered Jack.  
  
Suddenly, a curtain of dark mist parted to reveal a dark passage to another part of the chamber.  
  
Jack dashed into the darkness, closely followed by the others.  
  
The next chamber had the appearance of an Egyptian tomb, with sandy stone blocks with mysterious pictures and hieroglyphics engraved on them.  
  
Jack paced around the room, feeling the walls for some kind of hiding place for Omega.  
  
"Where could he be?" asked Yuna.  
  
"Allow me to answer that for you," came the same voice again from the walls.  
  
"Look a the pictures on the walls. Notice anything you recognize?"  
  
Everyone looked but shook their heads. "No? Then allow me to get right to business!" came the voice as the walls began to rumble.  
  
Then, a bright beam of light shot out of the outlines of two large carvings on opposite walls.  
  
The highlighted pictures began to gain a color different than the sandy brown stone elsewhere.  
  
The now tinted stone pictures began to quake and pieces of rock began to chip of the walls.  
  
The next thing that happened took everyone by surprise. The colored pictures began to separate themselves from the wall, as if the creature like pictures were beneath the solid surface.  
  
They were monsters, the party realized and Jack called out, "It isn't Omega, they are his weapons, the Ultima and the Omega!"  
  
Sure enough, they were and they had just completely come apart from the right and left walls.  
  
"Tidus, you and Wakka take Ultima! Me and Rikku will take the other!" called Jack. "Yuna, you and Lulu stand back and be ready to heal us if needed!"  
  
Yuna and Lulu obeyed and took cover behind a large oval shaped dome protruding from the south wall.  
  
The four whipped out their weapons and charged at the twin beasts.  
  
Tidus began slashing at their monster as Wakka fired rounds at it.  
  
Ultima reeled back at a quick hit from Tidus, and was sent spinning.  
  
The beast then tried to counter while coming around by reaching out with two of its four clawed hands to swipe at the blond blitzer.  
  
Wakka saw this coming and tried to peg the hand before it made contact bet he hadn't noticed the other two hands had lifted a large piece of stone and hurled it at him.  
  
The force of the rock sent Wakka flying into the wall where he passed out.  
  
The clawed fist sent a powerful blow to Tidus, which stopped his next attack and instead sent him crumpling to the ground.  
  
Tidus lay on his back and opened his eyes to see the shadowy gleam in the eyes of the Ultima weapon as it held a glowing ball of energy over its head and was about to bring it down on its victim.  
  
Unfortunately, Tidus was to weak to budge as he helplessly watched the monster cherish its victory for one last second, then hurled its load at its prey.  
  
-  
  
The second that Jack and Rikku arrived at the Omega weapon, it was already waiting and met the charge with a fist flying straight at them.  
  
Jack leaped clear of the attack but Rikku waited too soon and crouched down to hopefully dodge the blow.  
  
This was a mistake for the hand was still heading on its way to striking her.  
  
Jack in the meantime was trying to sever the arm off so that it would miss Rikku but didn't have a second left.  
  
Rikku was trying to think as fast as she could but the attacker was less than a second away.  
  
Resorting to her one and only idea, she held up her gauntlet as if it would block it.  
  
Suddenly, the weapon released some sort of energy shield from within the palm.  
  
The fist connected but Rikku didn't budge and withstood the powerful blow.  
  
Seeing that she had survived his punch, the monster let loose a short roar and began to concentrate on his other attacker.  
  
Jack was still slashing at the thick armor and had just succeeded in piercing it.  
  
He was just about to continue hacking at it but he felt a tight hand close itself around him and he felt his feet leave the floor as he was carried up to the open jaws of the beast.  
  
He struggled but his arms had been forced to his sides by the grip and could do nothing to stop the beast.  
  
-  
  
Tidus could feel the heat of the ball of energy as it was now inches from his face.  
  
Knowing it was about to end, he closed his eyes and waited for the pain.  
  
At that moment, when it was closer than a centimeter, Tidus felt some kind of wall form over him and sure enough, the ball bounced back and hit Ultima instead of him.  
  
He looked over at where Yuna hid and caught a wink from her and he nodded back in thanks for the reflect.  
  
He weakly reached into his pocket and extracted a phoenix down and along with an X-potion and he tossed the phoenix down to Wakka's uncontious form and used the X-potion on himself.  
  
The two regained their strength and continued to bash at the monster who was regaining from the energy hit. -  
  
Jack was close enough to the weapon's mouth to feel the hot breath on his face.  
  
Just as the end seemed to have reached him, he caught sight of a small silver object fly down the monster'' throat and disappear down the dark shaft.  
  
Omega Weapon noticed this also and stopped for a second to find what it was.  
  
What he found was a blond haired Al Bhed girl of sixteen standing before it waving and shouting goodbye.  
  
It raised a scaled eyebrow at this but started quivering when it felt something big explode in its stomach.  
  
It came crashing to the ground just after releasing Jack from its clutches due to the missile's effects.  
  
Jack leaped into the air and slashed wildly at the crippled monster and Rikku joined in too slashing at the beast with spiked fingertips and brass knuckles.  
  
The teams finally managed to crush to monsters and everyone gathered in the center of the room. Jack walked up to Rikku and said, "Thanks for saving my neck back there."  
  
Rikku gave him a friendly smile and then turned her gaze to the carcasses of the Ultima and Omega weapons. "I don't get it. We killed them so why aren't they doing the pyrefly disappear thing?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think Omega still needs their power. The only question is, what does he want with them?" said Jack.  
  
At that last statement, the ground began to rumble again.  
  
Jack glared at the others, "It's Omega. You must leave. This battle is my own and nobody else's. I have trained my entire life to come face to face with the true Omega and the time has come. Wait for me outside the cavern. If I do not return in half and hour, return here and finish him off for I will surely be dead."  
  
"No way, we're not gonna leave you to face him alone, you might need our help!" said Wakka.  
  
Jack glared at him, "I told you, I must face him alone! Now go, NOW!"  
  
Yuna stepped forward, "Fine, but at least take some potions and phoenix downs."  
  
"I can not except that from you Lady Yuna, for I shall fight without any assistance or magic. I want a fair fight between my arch enemy and myself. I shall use nothing more than I already have," Jack replied.  
  
"All right, good luck if you are sure of your decision. We shall be waiting at the main gate," said Yuna.  
  
Jack nodded and replied, "If I perish and you find my body, take my cell-o- porter and use it to escape. I'd give it to you now, but I feel I may require it in battle."  
  
Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus dashed out the chamber but Rikku stayed.  
  
"Don't die out there OK. You've got a curse to break!" she said.  
  
Jack nodded and Rikku turned and ran after the others.  
  
Just as she passed through the doorway however, a thick layer of stone tiles slid out from within the doorway, trapping him inside.  
  
It truly would be a fight to the death.  
  
-  
  
"I still don't think we should have left him there to face Omega alone," said Yuna as she and the others exited the dungeon and stopped at the exit.  
  
"Relax Yuna," said Tidus. "Sure he lost to Omega in the past encounters but I'm sure he's a lot stronger than he was then and he will cream that guy."  
  
"Don't be so sure," said Wakka. "You never know, Omega might have improved as well as Jack, but he insisted on being alone and we cannot do anything about it ya."  
  
"I guess so," said Tidus.  
  
Rikku looked up with an angry face, "You speak as if he is gonna die, and that's not gonna happen. He's gonna beat Omega, damn it!"  
  
Everyone remained silent, afraid she might loose it.  
  
-  
  
Jack looked around the chamber for his foe but he remained hidden.  
  
"Come out Omega! Face me if you have the dignity, or are you afraid of my power! I will find you and I will kill you!"  
  
Laughter echoed all around him, tormenting Jack's soal and spirit.  
  
"You are impatient indeed. I would not have sealed you inside here if I didn't wish to face you," boomed Omega all around the room.  
  
"Ah, and do you still wear that ridiculous cloth and sunglasses? Let me look apon you," said the voice.  
  
Jack looked over to the oval shaped dome that Yuna and Lulu had hid behind to see it quiver.  
  
He noticed a horizontal line running across the center of it. That was when he realized what it was.  
  
The dome creaked and soon the crevice in the center split and the outer shell of the dome opened to reveal Omega.  
  
Though it wasn't his true form, this was a form of Omega that hadn't been seen by anybody alive.  
  
It was the eye of Omega.  
  
Jack stared in shock at the eye before him.  
  
The inner body of it was of solid gold and the iris was a fiery red and appeared to be a burning ring around the dark pupil.  
  
Jack continued to stare at it until it somehow spoke, "I see that you haven't changed one bit since our last encounter."  
  
"I have changed more than you will never have imagined," muttered Jack under his breath.  
  
Omega caught the remark, "Is that so, well then I guess we shall see who is stronger. There's no running this time, only one of us will leave alive. The time has come!"  
  
"Don't worry, I plan on leaving without any worry left in my life," Jack said.  
  
"Prepare yourself for the true power of Omega! This time, I'm not holding back!" called out the eye as it broke away from the wall.  
  
For a moment it just floated in mid air, unblinking.  
  
Then, it began to slowly spin and called out, "COME MY BODY AND SHADOW, WE MUST UNITE AS ONE TO ELIMINATE THE PERSUER OF OUR DEMISE!"  
  
The blazing eye continued to rotate until Jack witnessed the seemingly dead corpses of the Omega and Ultima Weapons rise from the ground.  
  
At first, Jack braced himself for another fight with them but backed down when they just stood on either side of Omega's eye facing Jack.  
  
The trio then began to glow with a seemingly dark light of evil.  
  
Slowly, the forms of the Omega and Ultima weapons began to move in towards the eye.  
  
By now the lights were nearly blinding to Jack even behind his sunglasses.  
  
Finally, the weapons merged with the eye and the light increased at an eye shattering brightness.  
  
Jack cried out and turned away from the light until it faded at last and he regained his defensive posture and turned to face his enemy.  
  
Before him stood a terrifying monster that took Jack time to get over the shock of the first glimpse.  
  
It had features similar to those of the weapons like the four legs and arms.  
  
It was smaller than the weapons; about ten feet tall, but some descriptions were more fearsome.  
  
The claws looked as if they could drill a hole in a wall of diamonds.  
  
The thick armor that covered its entire body could withstand a blow from the sword of Braska's Final Aeon.  
  
It had three long tails that had a poisonous bard at the end the size of a machete.  
  
The one thing about it that took Jack by surprise was that it had no head.  
  
The neck of the beast was just missing, but floating right above it was the eye of Omega.  
  
The eye wasn't armored but was surrounded by a blue field of energy.  
  
"I WILL AVENGE MY MOTHER'S DEATH, AS WELL AS ALL OF THE OTHER LIVES THAT YOU ENDED!" cried Jack leaping at Omega.  
  
Omega sprung at him to meet the assault, claw raised to meet Jack's raised sword.  
  
The duo got closer and closer by the second. -  
  
"How long have we been waiting?" asked Rikku.  
  
Tidus checked his watch, "Ten minutes have passed, twenty more to go."  
  
"This doesn't feel right, we should be helping him!" said Yuna.  
  
"He told us to wait, we gotta," said Lulu.  
  
They were silent, and nobody moved for a while.  
  
-  
  
Sword met claw and the vibrations sent the two towards the wall.  
  
Omega sent all four of his legs to connect with it and sprang back towards Jack.  
  
Jack wasn't as fortunate for the wall connected with his back.  
  
He lay there on the ground as Omega was just about to strike him.  
  
Just as the monster was about to plow through him, Jack activated his cell- o-porter and vanished.  
  
Omega slid to a halt and spun around just in time to see Jack less than a meter away from slashing at him.  
  
The beast swiftly deflected the blow with one of his arms but the sword cut deep into the armor and just piercing the raw flesh beneath it.  
  
Omega lashed out at Jack with each tail of his tails in the fashion of a scorpion lightning fast.  
  
The first tail lashed out but was dodged by Jack as it lodged itself deep into the ground.  
  
The second one was also dodged but was severed afterward by Jack's sword.  
  
The third had the same result as the first.  
  
Jack was smirking at his progress after this but didn't notice the first tail that was dodged pull itself from the ground and swipe at him under his feet and trip him.  
  
The other remaining tail shot out at his throat. Jack quickly rolled to the side and cut off the attempted tail attack with Olo Eopia.  
  
-  
  
Omega hissed in pain and stood back and raised his head to the sky while raising all of his arms.  
  
At that instant, many balls of energy began falling from the sky.  
  
Jack weaved around the energy, deflecting a few with his sword.  
  
He didn't see a small crevice in the chamber's floor and lost his balance and that was all the chance that Omega needed.  
  
He threw a punch out and sent Jack flying into a ball of energy.  
  
The pain that went through Jack was horrifying as he fell only to be struck by even more of the energy rain.  
  
Omega meanwhile just stood still to watch his victim suffer.  
  
After the rain ceased, Omega was surprised to see Jack slowly rise after the painful assault and stood up to face him once again.  
  
He stood once again facing Omega and said with a smirk, "I see that you have the upper hand Omega."  
  
Omega said, "Then why do you smile, have you lost your mind?"  
  
Jack grinned even larger, "Because I know that you are holding back, as have I. So I suggest that we give it all we got!"  
  
Omega seemed to be smiling through the eye, "Then we shall, I shall show no mercy!"  
  
Jack was going to reply but was cut off as Omega leaped towards him, with all claws and tails out and ready to strike.  
  
Jack was expecting this fortunately and deflected all of Omega's attacks.  
  
Omega tried to claw Jack across the face but met steel of Jack's sword.  
  
For several minutes, Omega clawed and swiped and lashed out with everything he had and Jack would deflect and strike back only to be deflected by the thick armor.  
  
Jack soon got a new strategy and sprang up to land on the raised arms of Omega and spring over his head to sever the last tail off so that three stubs twitched and writhed.  
  
Landing behind Omega, Jack attempted to pierce the armor from behind but Omega was quicker as on claw shot out at an alarming speed shredding through Jack's robe, shirt and his skin.  
  
Jack tore of the regenerating robe and attacked once again.  
  
Omega seemed to be getting stronger as jack got weaker as Omega slashed him twice more, once across the back and one deep one into the leg.  
  
Omega then rushed Jack and sent the boy flying into the wall where he made full contact to the bleeding back.  
  
Jack crumpled to the floor now, lying there while breathing heavily.  
  
Omega paced over him and said, "So, it seems that I will finally kill you and end your silly attempts to kill me."  
  
"You're wrong, Omega," said Jack weakly. "Even if you kill me, my comrades will come to take my place and kill you where I should have done."  
  
Omega laughed, "Well, they shouldn't be much of a challenge, I've set a little trap for that instance and let's just say that your friends shall not be around much longer."  
  
This startled Jack and Omega found it amusing, "Oh and that nice little Al Bhed girl will be the last I kill because I have seen how you feel for her. Tell you what, I'll kill her nice and slow, just for you!"  
  
Jack then felt a great amount of anger inside of him spread through every square inch of his body.  
  
He weakly stood up to face Omega once again and said, "You will not get that chance, because Rikku will not die! Nor will Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, Lulu, or even Wantz! You will die by my hand!"  
  
Omega charged at Jack but Jack jumped full over his head and flipped to the back of him.  
  
Omega was ready for this and tried to slash him as he had done before.  
  
His claw struck thin air as Jack activated his watch again and appeared behind Omega once more.  
  
Jack sank his sword deep into the armor and into the flesh making Omega cry out in pain.  
  
Omega spun around again to try the same strategy but Jack was gone again.  
  
He looked all around him but Jack wasn't there.  
  
He collapsed to the ground when he felt something sharp slice through his legs and looked down to see his own blood oozing out from within the stubs that had once been where three of his legs were.  
  
Another pain went through him and his arms were missing too.  
  
Waiting for another pain to run through him, he winced but instead felt something land on his chest.  
  
Jack stood over him sword out and ready to strike him down for good.  
  
"This all ends here, Omega!" Jack said with a voice full of anger.  
  
"This is for my mother!" he said sinking his sword into Omega's stomach.  
  
"This is for Daru!" he continued sinking his sword into the chest.  
  
"This is for Kinos!" the sword went into the waist.  
  
By now, Omega was trying to squirm away from the boy but Jack kept his balance.  
  
"And this," Jack said. "This is for the ten years of torture that you put me through!"  
  
With that, Jack sank his sword into Omega's heart.  
  
-  
  
Tidus, Wantz, Wakka, Rikku, Yuna, and Lulu were walking through the cavern.  
  
"You don't think he's dead do you?" asked Rikku.  
  
"He said half an hour, we gotta go in there," said Wantz.  
  
The party continued on until they reached the chamber doorway but found a solid wall blocking it.  
  
"He was trapped inside," said Wakka.  
  
"Don't say was, he still might be alive," said Lulu.  
  
Rikku pulled out a grenade and set it at the barrier and activated it.  
  
"OK everybody stand back!" she said.  
  
-  
  
The blow didn't quite kill Omega but it did make his body disappear and the shield around the eye vanished leaving the dome vulnerable. Also, another relic appeared above where the body used to lay.  
  
Jack was about to stab this and end his torment forever but was knocked back by a great explosion that blew an exit in the doorway.  
  
Rikku followed by the other companions entered to find Omega near death.  
  
The force of the bomb had sent the eye into the far corner of the tomb.  
  
The fiery ring that was the iris seemed to dissolve and the pupil was just a mere window as it fell out of the exposed inside of the eye.  
  
"It's the true Omega!" said Yuna. "He's coming out!"  
  
Sure enough, the outline of a weary figure sat up from a seat within the weapon.  
  
It limped out but still remained in the shadows.  
  
"You- You w-will regret that!" croaked the figure.  
  
"Show yourself Omega!" called out Jack.  
  
Slowly, the shadowy figure stepped into the light.  
  
"You? You're Omega?" asked Tidus.  
  
"Yes," said Omega.  
  
Omega wore a green decorated dress and a large yellow and green dome was placed on the sides of her head.  
  
"But Belgemine, why would you want to kill us?" asked Yuna.  
  
"I helped you on your journey a year ago because I wanted to see you die from the final summoning. With Sin out of the way, I could conquer all of Spira! But you just had to send me to the Farplane didn't you!" said Belgemine.  
  
"Wait!" said Wakka. "We defeated Omega after we sent you (That's the order I did it when I played the game)!"  
  
"You defeated the Omega Weapon, you Twit!" said the woman.  
  
"Why you little!" said Wakka.  
  
"Well, anyway, let's see if you can defeat me now! I shall kill you all!" said Belgemine.  
  
Jack lunged at Belgemine but was knocked back by some invisible wall around her.  
  
"I receive my power and protection from my most trusted servants: The Aeons!" said Belgemine.  
  
"How can we get past her then?" asked Tidus.  
  
"I got it!" said Jack. "Yuna, there's only one way that we can break her shield, an aeon battle!"  
  
Yuna nodded, "Of course! Belgemine, I challenge you to an aeon battle!"  
  
Belgemine grinned, "Very well. I accept your challenge. But we go by my rules. The summoner who loses after each battle shall choose her aeon first in the next battle. The first summoner to lose all of her aeons will lose. You must go first."  
  
"Yuna nodded and turned to the others, "Which should I use first?"  
  
"Use Anima or the Magus Sisters!" said Wantz.  
  
"No, I'd better save those for last, I know!" said Yuna as she readied her staff for a summoning.  
  
She twirled he baton about and soon the mighty stallion of lightning stood before Belgemine.  
  
Belgemine frowned slightly for the fact that none of her aeons had the opposing element to lightning.  
  
"A wise move Lady Yuna, but I am of the wiser," said Belgemine as she summoned Valefor.  
  
Ixion used thundaga on the bird and it did some damage but then Valefor used Waterga on the horse and Ixion was instantly weakened.  
  
The horse used Aerospark but still it didn't kill the eagle.  
  
Valefor cast Waterga one last time, sending Ixion to the ground.  
  
Yuna then summoned Yojimbo and gave him 25,000 gil and the samurai used Kozuka and killed the bird.  
  
From then on, battle after battle, aeons fell, until the two had one last aeon each.  
  
Belgemine summoned Anima, the aeon of death.  
  
Yuna took one deep breath and summoned Bahamut.  
  
Anima used pain and gave massive damage to Bahamut.  
  
Bahamut charged at Anima and slugged him with a powerful fist.  
  
The second, he got back, he received another attack from Anima.  
  
Yuna then got a plan in her head. She had Bahamut cast curaga on himself.  
  
Belgemine realized that Yuna was going to try to cure her aeon and then use its overdrive on Anima, so she had Anima use shield.  
  
Yuna hadn't been planning to use Bahamut's overdrive yet but instead used boost.  
  
Belgemine couldn't tell what Bahamut had just done but had anima cast pain again on Bahamut.  
  
This was just what Yuna had wanted as Bahamut's overdrive charged to the max.  
  
He then used Mega Flare on an unsuspecting Anima and the aeon of death collapsed to the ground.  
  
Everybody looked to see if it would rise, and slowly, Anima stood again.  
  
"No!" cried Yuna. "Yes!" said Belgemine as she had Anima use its now full overdrive, Oblivion.  
  
The mighty Bahamut sank beneath the ground and the party of Yuna crowded around the dark pool to see if it would survive but the aeon was impossible to make out.  
  
Finally, Bahamut rose then passed out from the damage.  
  
"And now," said Belgemine. "My Anima will end all of your lives and Mi Yevon shall be victorious. The hope of Spira, will be no more."  
  
Yuna was running out of options but then one last idea hit her but it wasn't likely to work but it had to.  
  
She walked up to the massive aeon and hit it with her Nirvana.  
  
Due to the heavy damage from Bahamut's overdrive, Anima was drained of the last drops of health left from Yuna's rod.  
  
"No! I don't believe it!" cried Belgemine as her last aeon vanished.  
  
The invisible wall around her vanished also.  
  
She tried to turn and run but she found all means of escape blocked off by Yuna and her party.  
  
She turned to see Jack pacing towards her.  
  
"P-please, have mercy. I didn't mean to kill your mother, well maybe I did mean to but it was just a job. Please spare my life and we can kill Mi Yevon together," Belgemine pleaded.  
  
"I don't care if it was just a job, you messed with the wrong family. I, the son of Auron shall end your life and end the threat written by your hand," said Jack. "And speaking of hand, you shall die by mine."  
  
With that being said, he placed his hand over her stomach and said, "OLO EOPIA!"  
  
A sharp pain was sent through Belgemine as the sword went through her and pinned her against the wall that she had backed up against.  
  
She managed a slight cough and looked up to Jack's eyes. The last words she ever heard came from him as he spoke, "This is my story."  
  
With that said, Belgemine died.  
  
Jack dismissed his weapon and as the weapon disappeared from within Belgemine, the body fell all of the way to the ground.  
  
Wakka was about to speak up but was silenced by Yuna's hand over his mouth.  
  
"Look," she said. Wakka turned to see everyone watching Jack.  
  
Jack began to remove the cloth over his face. Apon removing it, he clutched it in his right hand.  
  
Next, he removed his hat and placed it in the same hand.  
  
Pulling off his sunglasses, he placed it with the other two garments and held up the cloth against the wall that was right above Belgemine's body.  
  
Next, he placed the hat over it so that par of it overlapped the cloth.  
  
The sunglasses were placed in the center where the two met.  
  
He took his free hand and placed it over it all.  
  
One word escaped his lips, "Father."  
  
This sent the whittled stick that he had removed from the tree hollow on the Macalania Trail into all three items so that they hung above Belgemine's corpse.  
  
He paused to admire the small monument that he had made and to everyone's surprise including him, all of the hieroglyphics on the walls began to glow.  
  
Soon, the garments once worn by Jack began to glow as well as the carcass of Belgemine.  
  
Then something even stranger happened. The body of Belgemine began to sink into the wall as if she were a ghost.  
  
It went further and further in to the wall until she was only a picture on it.  
  
Then the cloth, sunglasses, and hat began to do the same until they were in the same state.  
  
Following that, the two began to lose their colorful tint and change into the coloring of the dull, sandy stone walls around them.  
  
The process ended when the two masses transformed into carvings in the wall like everything surrounding them.  
  
A bold new symbol appeared behind the two that nearly covered the entire wall.  
  
It was the very symbol on Jack's left arm; It was a mark to all who were to look apon it in the future that said that Jack was the vanquisher of Omega, The Mark of Jack.  
  
Turning, Jack faced the party so that they could see his true face for the first time.  
  
"I am free," was all he said.  
  
A/N: Wow, talk about a long chappie huh! It took me a while but It was fun. Anyway, I'd like to take this time to answer my reviews.  
  
Darkness Kingdom: Thanks for the compliment. You are right about what the Al Bhed word meant. Thanks for your review!  
  
Blitz X-calibur: I see that mistake I made. Hopefully this chappie makes up for that. The romance I have worked on in the past chapters and you'll see that I'm taking it slower. For instance, Rikku hasn't seen Jack's true face yet. You and everyone will discover who Kinos is, I promise. Let's just say that he plays a big role in the story. As for the part in a fanfic, I have not called it off. Actually, I would like to take this time to tell everyone about it. I am offering a part in a future chapter of the Son of Auron. I have been unsuccessful when trying to make up an overdrive for Jack, so I'm asking you for help. If you have an Idea, tell me in reviews. The reviewer with the best idea will not only have their idea used in a chappie, but will also have the option of having a part in a chappie of the Son of Auron: The Ruba Spheres as well! Don't worry though, I won't make you look bad. I need a good overdrive idea and I can not continue this fanfic until I get enough Ideas. I'll continue after say I get an idea in at least three different reviews so hurry. If you win, you will get a good part, I promise.  
  
So with that being said, I wish you all good luck. Cheers!  
  
~Callik~ 


	11. The Shattered Wall

The Son of Auron: The Hope of Spira  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Shattered Wall  
  
Everyone stared at Jack's uncovered face before them.  
  
His dark brown eyes stared back at them in question.  
  
He had brown hair that was slightly spiked for someone who had worn his hat most of his life.  
  
He had a thin face with some slight color noticed the party of Yuna.  
  
"What?" asked a frowning Jack.  
  
Everyone just shrugged at the remark and Wakka changed the subject.  
  
"I guess that we had better be headed for the Home," he said.  
  
"Yeah," said Rikku. "Dad's probably worried about us by now."  
  
Jack nodded, "Ok, everyone grab on, I got the coordinates put in for the Sanubia."  
  
Just before he pressed the activation button, a flash of silver shot past Jack's face and connected with Yuna.  
  
The mysterious didn't pierce her but caught onto her robes and pinned her against a rocky wall.  
  
"Yuna!" cried Tidus. "Jack, we can not leave without her!"  
  
"I know," said Jack. "Go get her down."  
  
Tidus strolled toward the trapped summoner but before he was within a meter away from her, a dark shadow descended from a high cliff and landed between him and Yuna.  
  
The thing seemed to be a human clothed in a black cloak and their face was unable to be seen under the dark hood.  
  
The creature raised a dark blue gloved hand and shook the index finger at Tidus.  
  
Jack drew his sword but Tidus stopped him. "I got it," he said.  
  
Jack reluctantly stepped back with the others as Tidus drew Starblade and charged at the shadowy person.  
  
His sword met steel as the cloaked figure drew an iron spear out of nowhere lightning fast to block the attack.  
  
Tidus was about to strike again but the shadow was faster as it wheeled around and sent Tidus back with a spinning high kick.  
  
Tidus attempted to sit up but dropped back to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
The menace was about to stab the downed warrior but yelled in pain as Yuna plunged the dagger that she had removed into the forearm of the figure.  
  
The group could tell by the yell that the mysterious attacker was a boy.  
  
Slowly, the boy pulled out the dagger in his arm and held it up as his own blood dripped off the end.  
  
By now, Jack, Wakka, Wantz, and Rikku were drawing their weapons to assist their friends as the figure grabbed the tip of the blade and threw it towards Jack's hand.  
  
Jack wasn't fast enough as the blade hit what the attacker was aiming for.  
  
The wristband snapped off and sent the Cell-o-porter flying to the ground.  
  
Jack watched in shock as the shadow caught the watch and began to examine it.  
  
Jack ran as fast as he could toward the thief but he ran through thin air.  
  
Frustrated, he stamped his foot on the ground in disgust.  
  
A voice from above then his ears, "Tiring out already, oh Jack, I thought that you were stronger that that!"  
  
Jack looked up to see the cloaked figure perched on the canyon top leering down at him.  
  
"You always were the better in combat but now that we share many of the same skills, I may be the dominant one now," it said.  
  
"THEN WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME OR SHOW ME YOUR FACE THEN COWARD!" yelled Jack with anger.  
  
"You wish to see my face do you?" asked the figure. "I see no harm in that," he said as he pulled off his hood.  
  
Everyone looked up, even a recovering Tidus to look apon a boy looking to be Jack's age.  
  
"YOU?!" yelled Jack. "But I thought that- but you cant be- what about Ome-" stuttered the confused Emrys.  
  
"Surprise, surprise," said the boy. "Now if you will excuse me, I am required elsewhere, good to see you Jack," he said with a sneer as he activated the cell-o-porter and vanished.  
  
"WAIT!!!" cried Jack as he sank to his knees.  
  
He felt a warm hand touch his back and its owner spoke.  
  
"Who was he, how do you know him?" asked Rikku.  
  
Jack shook his head to himself and said, "I'll tell you later."  
  
The overwhelmed guardians got back together to discuss the matters that had just taken place.  
  
"Ok, we're stranded at the gate to the Omega Ruins, we can't poof to the Home now that we lost our Cell-o-porter, and we have no food, water, or shelter. In other words, WE'RE SCREWED!" said Wakka.  
  
"Calm down," said Lulu. "We may have it bad but remember, Cid may come looking for us if we don't meet him at the Home."  
  
"But Wakka's right Lu, he may not come back anyway," said Tidus.  
  
"Well excuse me for not losing it before it is even discussed!" snapped Lulu.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Wakka growled.  
  
"Everyone please," begged Yuna, but nobody was listening to her.  
  
"I mean that you are crazy to think that there is no way to get out of this. For a former Blitzer, you sure are a real quitter," snapped Lulu.  
  
"Hey Lulu, take it easy, you're being kind of hard on him," said Tidus.  
  
Lulu turned to him, "Don't tell me you are throwing in the towel too."  
  
"You don't know when to accept the facts, do you, we are gonna die out here and there is nothing you can do about it," said Tidus.  
  
"Hey, don't talk to Lu that way," Rikku cut in.  
  
"Oh look Wakka, it looks like its girls against boys, how original," sneered Tidus.  
  
"Please stop your fighting, we need to-" but Yuna was cut off by the bickering.  
  
Now Wantz had joined in but both sides were waiting to see which side he would join.  
  
"Come on Wantz, give us a hand here," implored Wakka.  
  
"No, Wantz, don't you want to avenge your brother?" asked Rikku.  
  
"Wantz!" said Tidus grabbing Wantz.  
  
"You guys, I really think we should-" Yuna pleaded.  
  
"Hey! Let go of him!" cried Lulu grabbing the other side of Wantz.  
  
"Wantz!"  
  
"Wantz!"  
  
"Wantz!"  
  
"Wantz!"  
  
"Wantz!"  
  
As the six of them argued on, Jack just sat in the shadows thinking of the recent events.  
  
Was that who he thought it was? But how, hadn't he perished before my eyes? Why has he turned against me? These were the questions that flashed through Jack's head as he pondered the subject but was brought back to reality as he heard a ripping sound coming from Wakka's best shirt.  
  
"Rikku, that was my favorite shirt! Do you have any idea how much that cost?" Wakka screamed.  
  
"Don't touch my hair again Tidus or all of yours will fall out," warned Lulu.  
  
This has gone on too long, we must move on, Jack thought.  
  
The Yuna was beginning to spas out as Wakka was attempting to bite Lulu as Tidus was wrestling with Rikku when a loud boom echoed around at a deafening volume.  
  
Everyone stopped fighting to see the after effects of a grenade from Rikku's supply thrown at the wall by Jack.  
  
"Now that I have your attention," Jack said, "I am going to announce that I will be heading for Sanubia myself. You can choose to stay here and get buried under the one thousand tons of rock from that wall of the canyon that will soon collapse or you may come with me to Sanubia. Your choice," he said as he turned and ran towards the exit.  
  
The six people looked at each other for a moment but the next thing they knew, they were running like hell to escape the trembling rock around them.  
  
-  
  
"And how did your encounter with the Hope go?" asked Mi Yevon.  
  
"Better than I had hoped, they were weaker than I thought," said Kinos with a laugh.  
  
"I didn't think the Hope of Spira would be a match for your strength!" she cackled.  
  
"Yes, I guess so," said Kinos nervously knowing that he hadn't dueled Jack yet but he knew he shouldn't tell Mi Yevon that or she may be angry with him.  
  
He also kept quiet about revealing his face to them.  
  
"I also gained this," Kinos said holding up the stolen Cell-o-porter.  
  
"Jack has been using it to get around Spira faster. Now, he and his friends are trapped in on that island without any food or water," he added.  
  
Though her features were impossible to see, Kinos could tell Mi Yevon was grinning.  
  
"Very well done young one, you have served me well. For more good news, we are ready to begin the next faze of our plan," she said.  
  
"You mean that-" started Kinos.  
  
"Yes," interrupted Mi Yevon. "All of the Elixirs have been gathered, it is time to open the Farplane."  
  
-  
  
Jack sat on the railing of the SS Talon watching the sea toss the little boat.  
  
The group had been fortunate enough to find that Jack had used the very boat before and new where it harbored.  
  
While the thought of the showdown in the canyon still remained in his mind, he tried his hardest to focus on more happy, positive things.  
  
Meanwhile, Lulu was leaning over the guard rail on the second floor to the vessel.  
  
She was busy admiring the sunset when she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.  
  
She turned to see Tidus who nervously said, "Hey Lu, I'm sorry for arguing with you back there, I was wrong to lose hope. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Lulu shrugged and strode past him to he quarters.  
  
Rikku and Yuna were talking at the front of the boat so Wakka strolled over to where Jack sat.  
  
"Hey Wakka," he said without looking up.  
  
Wakka returned the greeting and said, "So, uh, I heard about your little Omega curse thingy from Tidus, now it's over right?"  
  
Jack nodded and looked at him, "So many years of hiding myself from the world. The torment, the agony, and most of all, the loneliness are all gone from my life. It's a big relief to me."  
  
Wakka caught a warm smile from Jack and Wakka added, "Yeah brudda, but it's not over yet ya! You still gotta kill Mi Yevon."  
  
Jack looked sad for a moment and Wakka put a hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, you'll live, she won't."  
  
Jack shrugged and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Wakka changed the subject, "Hey yo man, I was wondering, how'd you learn to do that Ars Arcanium thingy that you did?"  
  
Jack looked up at him again and said, "I can teach it to you, but it'll take a hell of a lot of practice."  
  
Wakka nodded and Jack began, "First, you must harness the power of your overdrive when you have enough energy. Then, you must alter the ability and picture the Ars Arcanium being done and combine it with the power of your extra energy. It may seem kinda simple but it took me years to master."  
  
Wakka patted Jack on the back and said, "Hey, don't worry man. I'll try that out some time. Anyway, I better get some sleep, it'll be a long day tomorrow."  
  
Jack nodded a farewell as Wakka went to his room.  
  
Tidus joined Yuna soon after he had apologized to Lulu to gaze at the star that were beginning to reveal themselves.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Tidus. "Yes," said Yuna.  
  
"What is it?" said Tidus noticing that Yuna seemed a little sad.  
  
"It's just that," began Yuna. "After we defeated Sin, and you disappeared, I felt happy for the joy I had brought to Spira but sad for the loss in my heart. I told myself that I would do anything to find you again, and I did. But after we reunited, Spira fell into darkness again."  
  
Tidus frowned at her as she continued, "It's kind of strange actually. When Spira was saved, you vanished, and when it became in danger again, you reappear."  
  
"I've been faced with a tough choice to make. I can keep Spira safe again or I can have you with me. I have been waiting for a chance to have both, but there may not be an opportunity like that offered," she added.  
  
"You must choose Spira, Yuna. Choosing me will end many lives including our own. No matter if I disappear or not, I will always be with you in your heart. As long as you hold on to that," said Tidus.  
  
"Thank you Tidus, but I shall still wait for a chance," Yuna said.  
  
Rikku was looking around the deck for some food when she found Jack at the rear of the boat.  
  
"Hiya," she said. "Hey Rikku," he said back.  
  
She sat down next to him as they watched the gentle waves.  
  
Looking up at him, she spoke up, "So, that's what you really look like huh?"  
  
Jack nodded and smiled at her and said, "What, you used to the hat and the glasses."  
  
Rikku laughed and said, "Well I have to admit, I was."  
  
Jack smiled again and said, "At least I am rid of Omega, now I just have to finish the last part of my story and it will be complete."  
  
"Hey, I meant to ask you, who was that guy that we faced in the canyon? Do you know him?" asked Rikku.  
  
Jack took a moment to answer this question and said, "I once knew someone who looked like him, but that was not the friend I lost." "Lost? What happened?" asked Rikku.  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you another day," replied Jack.  
  
Rikku shrugged, and changed the subject, "Jack, have you ever felt the same feeling around a friend that you feel around somebody you have known your whole life?"  
  
Jack looked at her curiously and looked up at the stars and said, "Yes, several times."  
  
"Who was it around?" she asked.  
  
Jack looked back at her and gave her a look that told her that she already knew what the answer was.  
  
"You give me a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time. I tried but could not find that feeling in my years of the past but since I met you, I forget the pain of Omega and my former allegiance with Seymour. The feeling when my father, mother and I lived together in the Calm Lands. The feeling that tells me that I could die to protect, Rikku," Jack said.  
  
Rikku had a small tear in her eye but wiped it away and gave Jack a hug.  
  
Jack was startled at first but returned the embrace.  
  
Rikku then broke the connection and said to him, "Jack, I like you but I can not feel the same way you do because you have hidden do much from me. Please, let's both share our pasts. I want to know you better. So, can you do that?"  
  
Jack thought over it for a minute and said, "All right, Rikku I'll tell you. But I must warn you, it isn't a happy story."  
  
Rikku nodded and Jack began. (Ok, he tells her the story, the two talk and they start getting closer until-)  
  
"Hey guys! It's late, better get some sleep!" called Wakka to the two teens.  
  
Jack nodded with a grin, "Thanks Wakka."  
  
"Well, I had better go," said Rikku.  
  
"Goodnight," Jack replied as Rikku walked off.  
  
It was then that Rikku realized that Jack's cloth, sunglasses, and hat reminded her of a wall. It hid the world from him, and hid him from the world. She had discovered a new side to Jack. It was his real personality.  
  
-  
  
Jack sat and watched the stars for a little longer and left to his room soon after.  
  
-  
  
A local Guado officer walked up to Seymour in his palace.  
  
"Lord Seymour, sir," he started. "We are ready to attack the next area of Spira, the Calm Lands."  
  
"Ah," said Seymour, "Jack's home, that will surely send him a steady blow."  
  
"Do we proceed sir?" asked the soldier.  
  
"Yes, infact, kill all who resist," said Seymour.  
  
"Y-yes sir!" said the soldier nervously.  
  
-  
  
A/N: A short chappie, compared to the last one I know. I plan to cram the better part in the next chapter. I am still looking for more overdrive ideas for some reasons. Mostly because I kinda want more ideas a, one of the reviewers with an idea was anonymous, b, I discovered a flaw in one of the ideas too but I mean no offense toward this matter. Anyway, keep up with the ideas cuz I like what I see so far. (One Idea per Reviewer) I would like to announce that I may not update for quite some time because I will be busy with schoolwork and such. Just so you know. Anyway, I gotta go. Cheers!  
  
~Callik~ 


	12. The Fatal Choice

The Son of Auron: The Hope of Spira  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Fatal Choice  
  
Jack slowly opened his eyes to a bright beam of light.  
  
He sat up instantly, looking around.  
  
Running out on the deck, he looked around at the beach that the boat had docked at.  
  
He approached Lulu sitting at the side of the ship eating some food.  
  
She noticed him coming and said, "Well, about time you were awake."  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" asked Jack.  
  
"Just a couple of hours, eight maybe," she replied.  
  
"Eight!" Jack said in surprise, "I have never slept so long in years!"  
  
Lulu laughed silently, "Don't trouble yourself, we don't mind, we actually had time for a decent breakfast, so you were doing us a favor."  
  
Jack shrugged and changed the subject, "So, uh, where are we?"  
  
"On the eastern coast of Spira, close to the east islands and the Omega Ruins," she said.  
  
"Ok, thanks, well, I'll get ready to leave," Jack said as he walked to shore.  
  
Walking along the beach, he noticed things that he was hidden from him by the head garments.  
  
He noticed after a long time the beauties of Spira.  
  
He then came up to Wakka who was building a poor quality sandcastle.  
  
He gave the man a questioning look but Wakka just shrugged and continued his "masterpiece."  
  
He saw Yuna strolling along the beach and he walked up to her.  
  
"So, finally decided to wake up huh?" she joked.  
  
"Ok, why is everyone picking on me?" Jack teasingly whined.  
  
"Tidus and Rikku are patrolling the area for means of transportation, otherwise, we gotta walk," Yuna said.  
  
"How long have they been gone?" Jack asked. "About an hour but they should return soon," replied Yuna.  
  
She was right too, for soon, two figures were seen on the horizon.  
  
-  
  
"Ok, we found a Chocobo ranch about a mile from here, and that can get us to the western shore and we can probably find a boat to take us to Sanubia so I guess we are all set," said Tidus when the party had gathered.  
  
They decided that the plan was the best they had so they set out with Rikku and Tidus in the lead.  
  
Everyone remained quiet except a sobbing Wakka over the loss of his sandcastle for the rest of the trip.  
  
Soon, a small barn came into view and Rikku identified it as the ranch.  
  
Yuna approached the owner and said, "Seven chocobos please."  
  
This surprised the owner but was able to find some suitable chocobos for the journey.  
  
Yuna received a sleek white Chocobo, Tidus got a black one, Wakka with a light blue, and everyone else got casual yellow birds.  
  
"Hey guys," called Tidus, "It gonna be awhile before we get to the west shore so why not have a race?"  
  
"Good idea," said Wantz, "We could use some excitement today."  
  
The group lined up, and Lulu called out, "1, 2, 3, GO!"  
  
Feathers flew as the birds speeded away toward the west.  
  
Tidus was in the lead at first, but Jack pulled up from behind him and stole the lead.  
  
He kept it up for a few minutes but soon, another flash of yellow appeared in the corner of his eye.  
  
Rikku soon tied up with him and gave him one of those cheeky smiles as the two charged their chocobos on and on.  
  
Soon, a third racer came up from behind and soon, Rikku and Jack were looking at Yuna's back.  
  
This kept up until a beach came into view and suddenly, without warning, Wantz pulled up in front of Yuna and ended the race.  
  
Several hours later...  
  
Wantz watched from the ship's cabin at the rocking waves.  
  
They had found a ship, but it was rockier than the SS Liki and he felt like he was gonna throw up.  
  
Soon, he began to see double and after that, he passed out.  
  
"Strange character, that Wantz," said Tidus watching with Yuna.  
  
"He's all right," she said, "But you are right, he is odd."  
  
The two laughed and then grew serious.  
  
"Tidus, I was wondering, if we are gonna get married, then what would happen if we didn't defeat Mi Yevon?" asked Yuna.  
  
Tidus kissed her and replied, "You know that will not happen, we must succeed."  
  
Yuna was about to answer when the intercom crackled to life, "ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS- WE ARE APPROACHING THE SANUBIA DESSERT- WE WILL DOCK IN FIVE MINUTES SO PREPARE TO DEPART!"  
  
-  
  
The engine of the hover roared out all other noise of the dessert as Yuna, Tidus, Jack, Rikku, Wantz, Lulu, and Wakka rode toward the newly approaching Home.  
  
At first, all they could see was a unusually large dune up ahead as the hover slowed its speed until an electronic voice crackled over the radio, "Please state your entry code. Failure to comply will result in-"  
  
"Highwind," said Rikku, interrupting the recording.  
  
At first, the radio remained silent but soon the voice returned, "Access granted."  
  
The hover began to speed up again as the sandy dune ahead began to tremble and quake.  
  
The sands spilled away as the circular dune split and sank into the ground to reveal the small city within it.  
  
The new city was home to tall towers and shelters for the Al Bhed nation which were enclosed in a large clear dome to fit the shape of the sand dune shell.  
  
Entering the dome through the gateway that had just opened, Tidus looked around at the sparkling buildings, shops, and wide variety of airships flying above the party.  
  
"There's the Grand Pillar," said Rikku. "That the Al Bhed council's headquarters where they meet and discuss meetings."  
  
The hover stopped at the entrance in front of two guards.  
  
Rikku stepped forward and said, "Hiya! We're expected guests of the Airship Master. I am his daughter, Rikku."  
  
The guards looked at each other and then nodded and said, "Proceed, Miss Rikku, are they with you?" they asked looking at Yuna, Tidus, Wantz, Wakka, Jack, and Lulu.  
  
Rikku nodded and the guards moved aside to allow access.  
  
Tidus looked around the dark room that the party had reached after seemingly endless staircases and corridors.  
  
Not a sound was heard with the exception of his own breathing.  
  
The silence was interrupted as he felt the floor begin vibrating.  
  
Then, light pierced the darkness as the dark walls around him broke away to reveal a large room shaped like a half circle filled with hovering platforms similar to the one that he and the others were on.  
  
"We are lucky that we were not late for this meeting, for it will decide Spira's fate," whispered Lulu behind him. (I know that it is kinda convenient that they were right on time but just go with it. I couldn't think of a better way.)  
  
In the very center of the room, rested a large rounded cone shaped structure.  
  
Suddenly, a loud voice boomed over all of the conversation of those on the platforms.  
  
"ATTENTION EVERYONE! WE HAVE BEEN CALLED TO THIS COUNCIL MEETING TO DECIDE POSSIBLY OUR VERY HOPE OF SURVIVAL! WE ASK FOR NO DISRUPTION OF ANY KIND OR THE OFFENDER SHALL BE SEVERELY PUNNISHED. WITH THIS SAID, ALL STAND FOR THE ENTRANCE OF THE COUNCIL MEMBERS!"  
  
Everyone stood around the room as a series of hisses came from the centerpiece. Then, a podium shot out from the bottom right side of the cone.  
  
Then, another podium shot out of the bottom left side across of the first one.  
  
Then, two more shot out, each above the bottom two.  
  
Soon after, a final pair ejected from the cone, one on the top of it, and one on the bottom front.  
  
(A/N: The podiums are still connected to the cone by a three-foot walkway on the side four and the other two are just connected to it.)  
  
Then, a middle-aged man rose up from behind the bottom left podium and said through the speaker, "Lonar-Boris, Artillery Master."  
  
Lonar-Boris had a sinister look at first glance. He had a shaved head and had a thick goatee and piercing black eyes.  
  
"He was my pop's rival back when they were kids and they still treat each other the same as they did then," came Rikku's voice from behind the group.  
  
Another person rose from the bottom right podium but he was a much younger man in his late teens. "Gippal, Machina Master."  
  
Another man rose above Gippal, surprising everyone to be Cid.  
  
"Cid, Airship Master."  
  
Then, across from Cid rose a fourth man. He was probably around Gippal's age as well. He had a tan face and long, white hair and a formal composure but it was one thing about him that sent chills up everyone's spines.  
  
It was his eyes, which were rich bright hazel color reminding the onlooker of a condor or eagle.  
  
His voice was rich and deep as he said, "Ansem, Ancient Master."  
  
Everyone was silent as the grave at the name until the top platform rose.  
  
"What's up with that guy?" whispered Wakka to Rikku.  
  
"Oh that's Ansem. He is in charge of the research of Spira's past for possible ways to gain peace but lately, he's just been abscessed with finding a weapon to solve the problem. Lately, he has gained the reputation name of 'Insane.'"  
  
"If that's what they call him, then why do they allow him in the council?" asked Yuna.  
  
"His record shows that he is of royal blood in some place but we don't know where and he refuses to tell us. We do not want to risk a dispute with his kin if he is telling the truth so we have no choice but to follow his wishes most of the time," Rikku replied.  
  
"TCS1095382, Surveillance Master," said the machina scout that had come from the front bottom podium.  
  
This surprised Tidus that they had a Machina for a councilor.  
  
Then, the top podium rose and a round squat man with a thick bushy beard and a bald head with balding sides rose and said, "Barrabus, Home Master."  
  
"He takes care of the Al Bhed Home and keeping the population fed and the defenses up," said Rikku again.  
  
Finally, the loud speaker came up again and said, "And now, the Council Master."  
  
A portion of the front wall of the cone slid back to reveal a small dark sheet of glass. Inside, stood an attractive woman in her late twenties. She had dark amber hair and deep green eyes. "Dala, Council Master."  
  
"That's my aunt on my mother's side. She was her younger sister. When my ma died, she took part in the rebellion against the Guado and soon got promoted to the Council Master," said Rikku proudly.  
  
"We must now come to order!" Dala called out above everyone in the room. "We have been forced with a dark decision. The Guado have begun to attack the different countries of Spira. They have ended up claiming every single city and town that they come to. If this keeps up, Spira will be at their mercy. Word has even reached our ears by Airship Master, Cid that they are being led by the thought to be dead, Seymour Guado!"  
  
A roar of disapproval and anger rippled across the room until Dala silenced them by raising her hand and she continued, "Because of this matter, we have been put to a choice. We can either try to send seven of our members in order to negotiate a means of peace or cease fire, and the other is a choice I don't wish to take, and that would be means of declaring war against the Guado."  
  
"We must go to war!" shouted Ansem standing from his seat. "We have far more machina than those petty Guado and maybe even more numbers!"  
  
"Sit down Ansem, you must consider the facts," said Dala. "They are sure to have much greater numbers than us and they have more than enough machina and that is just two advantages that they have."  
  
"And so you are saying that the negotiations will work?" asked Gippal in an angry voice.  
  
"Both of you are on thin ice, said Barrabus out loud.  
  
"What do you know, old man?" asked Lonar-Boris.  
  
Then, everyone was in argument and all was in chaos.  
  
-Continues for a long time until, finally...  
  
"ORDER!" screamed Dala for the hundredth time and everyone quieted down.  
  
"I suggest that a vote be taken to decide the whether it is war or negotiations," she said.  
  
"I will allow a one-hour break to everyone while the council and I vote on the outcome."  
  
- One-hour later  
  
Tidus was once again aboard the platform, over-looking the reunited council.  
  
A large Blitzball scoreboard loomed over head.  
  
"The votes shall appear on the screen for everyone to see. Each voter's identity shall remain anonymous for their protection," Dala said.  
  
Replacing where the team names should have been were the words "War," and "No War."  
  
Dala read out, "vote 1 is, Yes."  
  
A loud mix of groans and shouts of triumph were heard around the room as Dala continued, "Vote two is, Yes."  
  
The same shouts were heard.  
  
It seemed that after every vote, the same sound was heard around the room.  
  
"Vote three is, No," continued Dala.  
  
"Vote four is, No. Vote five is, No. Vote six is, Yes."  
  
The scoreboard now was tied at three for war and three for no war.  
  
Dala continued, "And the final vote seven is-" but before she could say the tie breaking vote, she was silenced by a huge explosion that blew up form inside he chamber in the cone which caused the other councilors to tremble.  
  
"What! Noooooo!" cried Rikku.  
  
"How did that explosion not kill the other members?" asked Jack.  
  
"Dala replaced the former Council Master after he was assassinated by an undercover Guado officer," said Rikku with sadness in her voice. "After Dala became Council Master, she called for a new design of the council platform which included a place where she was safe from any assassination attempt from the outside."  
  
By now, everyone was running around screaming and yelling. This included the council members.  
  
After a squad had investigated the chamber and brought out the body of the victim and found that she was dead.  
  
An investigator later came out with a fragment of the bomb to analyze it.  
  
Several hours later, the investigator returned to the main chamber where everyone had almost returned to normal.  
  
"I have analyzed the piece recovered from the wreckage and found the fingerprints of someone in this very room. In fact, I have matched up with the fingerprints of one of the council members," they said. "The prints belong to the Ancient Master, Ansem!"  
  
A roar of anger rose from the crowd.  
  
"Of course, he had wanted a war all along, he must have killed the Council Master in case the War was not the majority," said someone out of a nearby platform.  
  
"He must be punished!" cried another.  
  
Ansem looked around angrily. "Fools! It was not I who committed the crime!" he said but the roars and jeers that he received told him they didn't believe him.  
  
"Arrest him," said Cid.  
  
As several guards rushed towards Ansem, he said, "I must have been framed! I DID NOT DO IT, I SWEAR!"  
  
They still approached him and Ansem let out a cry of anger and said, "If you fail to believe me then I shall take no part in what is in store for me!"  
  
With that, he activated a button on his podium and he plummeted below it through a mysterious trap door and vanished from sight and the trap door resealed itself.  
  
The guards checked the podium and said that Ansem had jammed the control device and that he could not open the door.  
  
Just then, the speaker voice came on again but this time, in a different voice and said, "Attention Al Bhed Council, this is watch tower 6. We have spotted Ancient Master Ansem escaping our premises in a hijacked hover and is heading for the docks."  
  
"Close the docks and send out all scouts to capture him!" said Lonar-Boris.  
  
"Wait!" said Cid. "Close the docks and all other means of escape, cancel his password to the Home, and leave him out there to die!" yelled Cid.  
  
Cries of approval were heard from the crowd and the speaker shut off.  
  
-  
  
Cid sat with Yuna and the others in his private quarters soon after the incident.  
  
"I caint believe that bastard did something like that!" Cid said in disgust.  
  
"I know and I feel sad for you but we must know, are they gonna stick with war or not?" asked Tidus.  
  
Cid lowered his head and muttered, "They majority was war."  
  
"WHAT!" all seven listeners said at once.  
  
"I know, the Al Bhed army are gonna set up a surprise attack at their next target at the Calm Lands. It's the perfect place for a battle they say," said Cid sadly.  
  
"Great, now we have to kill Mi Yevon AND win a war," said Wakka.  
  
"That reminds me," said Lulu. "We have to find her and I'll bet my life that she's in the Farplane!"  
  
"No, you think?" mocked Wakka who a moment later got a punch from Lulu in the shoulder.  
  
"Before that though, we must convert the relic from Omega," said Jack. "By the looks of it, I'd say it was Lulu's."  
  
"No fair, I want one!" said Yuna.  
  
"We had better go to Zanarkand," said Wantz.  
  
"Pops, I have an idea for the battle," said Rikku. "Since they are gonna arrive at the Farplane tomorrow and you are gonna meet them there, that would leave Guadosalam emptied except for some weak defenses and villagers. As they're heading over there, we can travel to their city and get to the Farplane without a scratch."  
  
"Good idea, you must get the smarts from me," said Cid proudly.  
  
-  
  
Yunalesca fixed her gaze on the party and said, "So, you have finally defeated the mighty Omega. I admire your courage, and you also have a relic. You know the routine."  
  
Lulu took out the relic and tossed it in along with the Onion Knight and waved good bye to the little doll as it sank into the center of the sphere.  
  
The two objects started to glow and Wantz would have sworn that he saw the Knight moving as it transformed.  
  
When the new doll floated back into the waiting hands of its master, it had changed in deed.  
  
"I give you now, the Onion Mog!" said Yunalesca.  
  
The new weapon was just like a regular mog, but with a royal cape and a gold crown studded with a bright, glowing amethyst stone.  
  
Lulu nodded in thanks and stepped behind the others.  
  
Yuna then stepped forward and said, "Do you know the location of Seymour Guado, for he carries the final relic to activate my weapon."  
  
"Ah, Seymour. I do not know why, lady Yuna but I am unable to track him down," said Yunalesca.  
  
She continued, "But, if you track him down, you will have the power to activate the relic. Because you are a summoner like me, you have had the power all along."  
  
Wakka stepped up, "Hey! Why didn't you say something earlier and save us the trouble?"  
  
Yunalesca said, "Hey, it can get kinda lonely in a big old blitz ball dome by yourself."  
  
"How can I activate one?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Simple, each relic contains a powder inside it. You must break it open and hold it over your weapon. Most of it should get on the weapon if not all," Yunalesca said.  
  
"OK guys, let's enter that Farplane!" said Wantz cheerfully.  
  
"You are mistaken, I am afraid!" said Yunalesca.  
  
She continued, "I can't tell you who, but it was said that no mortal could enter the Farplane while they were still alive except for three chosen for the feat."  
  
"Well, that sure narrows it down!" said Tidus.  
  
Yunalesca continued, "A script was said to hold the key to the chosen ones and I know it. Here's how it goes:  
  
Many of mortal try to pass the dead gate, but they never succeed and suffer a poor fate.  
  
Till a trio of one, from the living world came, Three diverse, yet three of the same.  
  
Now learn the balance, then take flight, Those with courage, will live on to fight.  
  
And that is all that I know on getting in the Farplane, and I suggest that you remember that for it is all I have left for you. Now, I must leave you, for I too am one with this war."  
  
With that said, Yunalesca vanished.  
  
"What could that mean?" asked Rikku.  
  
"Three diverse yet three of the same. Well, I can tell you one thing, Jack has to be one to go in there," said Lulu.  
  
Let's get Cid to drop us off at Guadosalam but we gotta be quiet," said Yuna.  
  
-  
  
The party had entered the town and like they had predicted, the place was deserted so the group had no trouble getting to the Farplane gate.  
  
Standing over the vast garden below, the party looked around at each other then looked ahead again.  
  
"Well the hell with this, let's go!" yelled Wantz as he dashed toward the gate.  
  
"Wantz wait!" everyone called but it was too late as the ex-salesman leaped towards the ledge and collided with an invisible wall and hit the floor.  
  
"OW!" he said.  
  
"So that must be why none could enter, they couldn't get off the balcony," said Lulu.  
  
"Hey! I got an idea! We all place our hands against the edge and see who's doesn't get blocked." Said Rikku.  
  
They each approached the edge and extended their hands.  
  
Jack's hand passed through along with Tidus' and Yuna's. Everyone else's hit flat against it.  
  
After the events had been discussed, the members began to say their parting farewells.  
  
"Good luck, Wakka, Rikku, Lulu, and Wantz," said Jack.  
  
"We're counting on you guys!" said Tidus.  
  
Jack walked up to Rikku when she was out of hearing range of the others.  
  
"I wish I could be with you Rikku," he said.  
  
"Me too," she muttered.  
  
"This will be the first time we have been apart since I first joined up with you guys and it will empty my heart being apart from you," he said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Rikku. "I'll be with you here," she said taking his hand and placing it above his heart.  
  
Jack smiled and said, "Do not worry, I will return, we will meet again."  
  
Rikku nodded and the two hugged.  
  
"Well, my dad is still waiting, we had better go to fight in the battle," said Rikku.  
  
"Good luck," said Jack.  
  
They held each other's hands for a few seconds and then, Rikku walked away.  
  
Boarding the airship, Rikku looked back at the trail leading to the Farplane one last time before she was whisked away to the coming battle.  
  
-  
  
Throughout the Calm Lands, airships were flying everywhere and soon, their cargo of Al Bhed troops were dispatched.  
  
Soon, a small area in the center of the Farplane was cover with soldiers.  
  
Rikku was worried by the small amount that had been gathered compared to the grand army that Seymour had in store.  
  
Luckily for them, they had a lifetime supply of machina weapons and armored chocobos as a gift from the Chocobo Knights who had agreed to assist them in the battle.  
  
But Rikku still didn't think that it was enough, and moments later, her thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling in the distance. The sound came from thousands of troops approaching and they were probable just about to exit Macalania woods.  
  
"STEADY EVERYONE!" shouted a captain.  
  
"STEADY..."  
  
-  
  
Jack examined the wall and said, "Well guys, it's time."  
  
Yuna lightly put her hand further through the invisible wall but this set off some sort of reaction.  
  
The flowery garden below suddenly burst into flames, and the crystal clear falls turned into a river of lava.  
  
All around the vast landscape was horrible scenery now, and only a fool would jump.  
  
"Guys, we gotta go down there," said Tidus.  
  
"Are you crazy?" asked Jack.  
  
"Maybe," said Tidus with a smirk, "Or maybe it's just an obstacle. The poem that Yunalesca told us, it said trust the balance then take flight, that must mean that we gotta jump no matter how hard it seems."  
  
"That makes sense to me," said Yuna.  
  
Jack shrugged and said, "I have a question, speaking of which, what does it mean if we are three of diverse and three of the same?"  
  
Tidus thought for a moment and said, "I know! Jack, you are an Emrys, I am a dream, and Yuna is a summoner!"  
  
"Ok, good thinking, but what does it mean by being the same?" asked Jack again.  
  
"I guess it would be that we are in one guardian group?" said Tidus.  
  
"That can't be it!" said Yuna.  
  
Tidus shrugged and said, "It'll come to me later."  
  
The three began to walk forward to the end of the platform with Tidus on the right, Yuna in the center, and Jack on the left.  
  
The three then stepped up to the edge of the platform and looked below at the torment that could kill them instantly and then ahead.  
  
Before them, the pyreflys had formed loved one from their memories.  
  
Before Tidus, stood a proud looking Jecht. In front of Jack stood a peaceful Auron, and facing Yuna, stood the graceful Lord Braska.  
  
"Now I get it, three of the same," murmured Yuna under her breath.  
  
"Trust the balance, then take flight, those with courage, will live on to fight," Jack chanted.  
  
He repeated it again and was soon joined by Yuna and moments later, Tidus.  
  
Yuna took both of their hands in hers as they began walking toward the edge chanting, "Trust the balance, then take flight, those with courage will be left to fight!"  
  
They finally reached the furthest they could go and taking a deep breath before repeating the chant one last time, their feet left the platform and they plummeted down towards the fiery land beneath them.  
  
-  
  
Kinos looked at the last elixir as he soon after tossed it into the large pit.  
  
The elixirs had the appearance of a palm-sized crystal with sprouting shards at the top. It glowed a variety of colors and the possessor of it moved.  
  
By now, the large hole had been filled to the top with the elixirs as they glowed apon the impact of the tossed elixir.  
  
Mi Yevon stepped forward and said to Kinos, "Well done, Kinos. Now, I can free the spirits!"  
  
Mi Yevon held out her hands and aimed for the sky and said, "COME TOGETHER AS ONE TO FREE THOSE OF MANY!"  
  
The glowing crystals started to melt before them until they were nothing but multi-colored slime.  
  
Then, the slime began to mix together and crystallize all over again.  
  
Quickly, it built up until it was a giant Farplane Elixir with many protruding shards.  
  
Then, a beam shot out of a shard and hit a passing pyrefly.  
  
The beam pulled the creature into the crystal shard from which it came.  
  
In the shard, Kinos could see the face of the person who had been caught.  
  
Then more beams shot out and found spirits and pulled them in.  
  
This occurred for several minutes until the entire crystal was filled with faces of different spirits.  
  
Mi Yevon then waved her hand and the faces began to vanish, sending those inside it to the living world.  
  
"The time, has finally come," Mi Yevon whispered.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Wow, three cliffys in one chapter, that's a stretch for me. I am so glad for those who reviewed my last chapter and I thank you so much. I like the ideas I have seen for the contest and I'm ready to announce the winner. Before I say the winner though, I want NO hard feelings from other contestants. In other words, don't send me flames if you didn't win. And now, the winner. After some careful consideration and thoughts, I have picked one. The winner of the Jack's Overdrive contest is... Storyweaver1's. Congratulations Storyweaver1, you will receive a GOOD part in my fanfic: The Son of Auron: The Ruba Spheres. You will receive an e-mail from me containing a form you must fill out and send back to me with your choices for the character. Some bad news I have in store is that, I will be taking a lot of time off this fic to complete my other fic (The Son of Auron: The Ruba Spheres) that I recently started. Sorry but I want to finish that fic before I continue, I also have to add in our winner. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and entries and once again, congratulations to the winner. Cheers!  
~Callik~ 


	13. The Dark Rival

The Son of Auron: The Hope of Spira  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Dark Rival  
  
The ground trembled with every step that they took.  
  
The Al Bhed army awaited their arrival with fear.  
  
Rikku was very tense, as was everyone else.  
  
The Chocobos that they all were on were also as quiet as night.  
  
Then, somebody cried out, "They're coming from Gagazet!"  
  
Sure enough, the marching was growing louder from the mountain entrance rather than the woods.  
  
An officer shouted out, "Everyone in position and ready! Steady!"  
  
The army began to fall into position by leading the chocobos into a large area in the center while being surrounded by the machina scouts and many other types of units and weapons.  
  
One again, the officer shouted, "Steady, STEADY!"  
  
Another soldier shouted, "Ready all arms."  
  
All forces pulling out their weapons and aiming at the thundering gorge was the reply to the soldier's command.  
  
After that, all was silent within the Al Bhed army.  
  
What happened next took everyone by surprise as the first warriors appeared out from behind the cliffs.  
  
It was an army but not one belonging to the Guado.  
  
The great army was made of the guardians of Gagazet, the Ronsos.  
  
Armed to the teeth with spears, knives, and lances, they marched steadily into the Al Bhed circle without restraint.  
  
A particularly strong looking Ronso in the front spoke to some of the high- ranking officers even though it was heard through out the entire army.  
  
"My Al Bhed friends," the Ronso began, "Word has reached our ears of a great battle taking place this day between the Al Bhed and the treacherous Guado. For many years, the Guado have done nothing but abuse us and all other inhabitants of Spira. For years our respect for them has grown smaller every day and we have done nothing, but we believe that this is our time to stand for those who died at the Guado's hands. It is time that we rise up to defend Spira!"  
  
Then its voice quieted down a little, "We kindly request that you accept our assistance."  
  
Then one of the officers nodded which caused a great shout of eagerness from every soldier.  
  
A loud voice shouted out from behind the Ronso army, "We also wish to help you through this struggle."  
  
Everyone turned to see another group of warriors slightly smaller than that of the Ronso army.  
  
"And who are you?" asked an Al Bhed.  
  
The same loud voice replied, "We are the united soldiers of Kilika, Luca, and the former Crusaders who resisted against the Guado control. We beg that you accept our help for you will most definitely need it. We have seen the Guado's vast army and it appears almost fail safe but perhaps if we all unite against them, we shall be victorious!"  
  
Shouts of confidence resumed from all of the soldiers throughout the land.  
  
Suddenly, they all quieted down at a sudden sound that rang across the land.  
  
It was a horn that blew along with the heavy feet exiting not only from Gagazet but from Macalania as well.  
  
The horn was the symbol of the Guado, their war cry.  
  
"Fall back into position," cried an Al Bhed soldier and the three groups obeyed.  
  
They waited with their weapons drawn for a long period of time as the horn grew louder and louder.  
  
Finally, the first few Guado soldiers appeared though both entrances.  
  
Then more and more began to appear as they began to circle around the smaller army opposing them.  
  
Finally, the Al Bhed army and all of their allies were completely surrounded.  
  
There were thousands of Guado and a much lesser number of Al Bhed, Ronso, and other people of Spira.  
  
The Guado were also accompanied by many of the people of the Guado conquered lands who did not resist their power.  
  
Lulu, Rikku, Wantz, and Wakka watched in fear on their chocobos as the Guado readied their weapons.  
  
Seymour stood within the army and watched the smaller army like a cat about to trap a mouse.  
  
He then closed his eyes and concentrated and soon, he began to glow.  
  
Suddenly, his body split into two separate Seymours, one having the dark appearance given by Mi Yevon and the other having his former look.  
  
The Shadow Seymour said to the other, "I am leaving this army in your hand. It shouldn't be too difficult a victory."  
  
The other Seymour laughed and said, "I will show no mercy, but I must ask you where you will be?"  
  
The shadow man grinned wickedly and replied, "I must deal with the intruders."  
  
-  
  
His eyes opened and then blinked upon awakening.  
  
Jack sat up and looked around him.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Why aren't I dead?"  
  
"Is this... is this the Farplane?"  
  
These thoughts echoed through his head has he rose to his feet.  
  
He was in a very strange place. The ground was made of crystals and through it, Jack saw blue along with what appeared to be clouds.  
  
There was also a few palm treetops swaying in the breeze.  
  
It was as if he were standing on the sky.  
  
He found himself to be in a long tunnel made of sparkling gemstones. He could not see the end of the hallway.  
  
"Are you okay?" a voice asked behind him.  
  
Jack spun around to see Tidus and Yuna staring at him with a calm posture.  
  
"What happened? There was fire and lava. Why was I uncontious?" Jack asked them.  
  
"We thought you were dead at first," Tidus said.  
  
Yuna began to explain to him what had happened, "As we fell, you must have fainted or something. Tidus and I were very frightened that we were going to die and it appeared that we would. Just before we hit the flames, our bodies seemed to pass straight through it. The fire must have been an illusion to test the courage of the ones to pass the gateway. Next thing we knew, we were here."  
  
"I see," said Jack. "I didn't expect the Farplane to be like this. I always thought that it would look like it did on the outside."  
  
"Me too," said Tidus. "The only thing I don't get is the floor."  
  
"It looks like the sky, like we are the ground looking up," Jack said.  
  
Yuna looked at it for a couple of seconds and cried out, "I know, we are looking at Spira! Those palm trees must mean that we are in Besaid. If that's so, then maybe we can see the Calm Lands to view the battle."  
  
"That makes sense to me," said Jack. "But we must be careful, we are looking for Mi Yevon. That is our only priority here. We are losing time even now, we must go."  
  
The other two nodded and they hurried down the tunnel.  
  
-  
  
The two armies continued to stare each other off, without the slightest sound emitting from either side.  
  
Finally a brave Al Bhed stepped forward and shouted to the Guado, "Even with greater numbers, you Guado scum don't stand a chance against the power of our machina!"  
  
It was Seymour who stepped forward to speak, "Are you sure, for you forget that we also have some of the same machina in our possession. But aside from that, I must ask you one simple question. Just how loyal are your machina to your cause? Is there a possibility of them turning on their own masters?"  
  
"Never!" came the reply. "Our machina are under the most advanced programming of our time, they will never turn on their programmers and creators!"  
  
Seymour smirked and said, "Then what if it was the programmer who did the turning on?"  
  
At this statement, the all of the self-automated machina began to dash towards the Guado's outer circle.  
  
When they reached their destination, they spun around and aimed their weapons at the inner army.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Cid shouted from within the army.  
  
"Oh, we just have more friends than we thought," Seymour said laughing as Lonar- Boris stepped out from within the Guado circle to stand next to him.  
  
"So it was you," said Cid. "It was you who killed Dala."  
  
Lonar- Boris smiled and replied, "Yes, but I have to admit if I hadn't met lord Seymour and not have learned of his goals, and not to mention my benefit from it, I may still be on your side in a one-sided battle. I was the spy who fed information of the Guado army and its conquering. That way, a vote would be held to decide our decisions on what to do about it. I couldn't risk there being peace even though you wouldn't get it. So, I decided to place the blame on that mad man, Ansem. I snuck into his quarters while he was away and found a rather old but powerful explosive. I planted the bomb inside Dala's chamber and you know the rest. There must be a war so that Spira can be rid of the Al Bhed. The Al Bhed must be eliminated for Spira to be a perfect world. All they do is create weapons and murder others."  
  
Lulu shouted out, "But you are Al Bhed as well."  
  
Lonar- Boris muttered under his breath, "No... I am not."  
  
Rikku shouted out, "That is not true, we are peaceful and are only trying to live peacefully with the rest of Spira. We have killed some yes, but only to protect us when they tried to harm us."  
  
Seymour stepped in, "Enough of this, all forces, move in!"  
  
The Guado soldiers then began to close in on their opponents.  
  
-  
  
"Jack, I just thought of something," said Tidus suddenly as the trio continued down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, what's that," said Jack without looking at Tidus.  
  
Tidus continued, "I thought you had to have the other sword to complete the weapon to destroy Mi Yevon. Unless you have it already and you haven't told us, I don't think we are ready to face her yet."  
  
Jack stopped suddenly and Tidus and Yuna did the same.  
  
Jack said, "I have looked for Rhianon for many years. I am positive that I have scoured all of Spira looking for it. This is the last place it can be." He paused for a few seconds and continued, "Besides, I already know where it is."  
  
Yuna and Tidus were astonished. "Where? Where is it then?" asked Yuna.  
  
Jack made a small smirk and said, "Kinos has it."  
  
"What! How do you know?" asked Tidus.  
  
Jack's smirk vanished, "Remember in that canyon when he attacked us, I saw it in his hand. He quickly hid it when he saw me staring but I know he has it and he knows I know. That is why he is using that as bait so that he can kill me."  
  
Yuna stepped in, "There is one thing that you haven't told us and that is who Kinos is."  
  
Jack didn't say anything at first but then took a deep breath and began, "Several years ago, when I was searching for Omega and my father, I met a middle-aged man who studied ancient beasts of Spira. With him was his apprentice who was close to my age. The apprentice's name was Kinos. They decided to help me on my journey to find Omega, probably because they thought of Omega to be an ancient monster. As time passed, Kinos and I became close friends. We even trained together, though I was the better fighter. This never seemed to bother him, but instead motivated him to train harder and harder. Then one day, we finally found Omega and the three of us fought him with all of our strength. Unfortunately, Kinos' master perished at Omega's hands and Kinos soon followed. I barely escaped with my life but the grieving that followed was worse than death."  
  
"Wait!" said Tidus suddenly, "How can he be alive now if Omega killed him?"  
  
They continued walking as Jack responded, "He was not sent to the Farplane. What puzzles me is why he has sided with Mi Yevon? He was my friend."  
  
(A/N: I forgot to add something in chapter 3. In this fic you become a fiend if you aren't sent and stay that way for many years. Then, you slowly begin to change into a fiend after that.)  
  
Tidus decided to change the subject and said, "Now about this great sword that you're trying to get, what makes it so special that only it can defeat Mi Yevon?"  
  
Jack responded, "The stories say that it is made of pure light. It was created to conquer all forms of evil, but it can only be used once."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Yuna.  
  
Jack continued, "Because when it makes the final blow, every piece of the blade will shatter, taking the darkness with it. When the sword is gone, Mi Yevon will be destroyed along with all darkness of the past, present, and future of Spira."  
  
"Then all we have to do is find Kinos," said Yuna.  
  
"And your search will end soon," said a voice that echoed through the halls.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Tidus.  
  
"It's Kinos," Jack replied.  
  
Up ahead, the trio could see the end of the crystal halls.  
  
Jack then said, "We must be careful, for Kinos has not only the Emrys gift but also the Cell-o-porter, so he can teleport around the room. This will be a difficult battle."  
  
"We must run," said Jack suddenly.  
  
"Why?" asked Tidus.  
  
Yuna suddenly yelled, "Look out!"  
  
Tidus turned and behind him, the crystal tunnel was vanishing into nothingness.  
  
-  
  
"ATTACK!" yelled the sergeants as the Guado neared.  
  
Hearing this, Wantz charged his Chocobo toward the enemies surrounding circle at full speed with his dark axe drawn.  
  
Around him, everyone else was doing the same except for the Al Bhed arming the machina guns and those piloting the airship that fired apon the enemy lines.  
  
The machina and the Guado also charged at the same time with their various weapons drawn.  
  
Lulu rode her Chocobo around the inside of the area, casting her most powerful spells at the Guado.  
  
Wakka was covering her with his Blitzball.  
  
Rikku was further out than they were, taking the soldiers head-on.  
  
She had just taken down one Guado, but when she turned, she found her face a foot away from a Guado's scythe.  
  
She quickly ducked under it as fast as she could, but the tip of it drew a long, narrow cut across her cheek forcing a high-pitched cry from her mouth.  
  
She quickly spun around on her Chocobo and decapitated the Guado with the scythe.  
  
Turning back around, she resumed her "swipe-dodge" method.  
  
Wantz was doing better than he had thought.  
  
He had killed a fair share of machina and had wounded quite a few Guado, but over time, he had begun to get arrogant.  
  
He saw one machina nearby attacking some Al Bhed.  
  
He steered his Chocobo in their direction with a show off manor.  
  
He reached out with his axe and made a dramatic swipe for the machina's head, but its sensors picked it up, and the machina dodged the assault and followed with an upward stab, which connected with the Chocobo's underside. (Sorry Chocobo fans)  
  
The great bird plummeted to the ground and lay still.  
  
Wantz sat up and cursed before quickly slicing the machina in two.  
  
Meanwhile, Seymour watched from the outer circle while casting a few of his own spells.  
  
He saw that many of his soldiers were already dead and that the Al Bhed may prevail.  
  
"Looks like I may have to use plan-B a little early," he said to himself and he smiled.  
  
-  
  
Tidus dashed as fast as he could down the crystal hallway as it began to disappear behind him.  
  
Yuna started to run, but could not get far in her dress.  
  
Tidus ran back to her and carried her.  
  
Jack was able to reach the end of the hallway quick enough and was waiting for Tidus, but Tidus wasn't going to last much longer.  
  
This new room was circular and had another hallway on the other side.  
  
The walls were also made of crystal like the tunnel that Jack had just left and the floor was made up of a large glyph.  
  
Here, Jack could not see Spira's sky through the floor.  
  
Jack tried to run back for them, but some sort of invisible wall was blocking his exit.  
  
"HURRY, TIDUS!" Jack yelled.  
  
Tidus glanced behind him and saw that the hall was an inch away from falling into darkness.  
  
He looked up and saw that he was several feet away from the exit, so he made a great leap with Yuna still in his arms.  
  
He was able to make it a foot away from the exit but as he began to walk through the sanctuary of the new place, he was stopped out of nowhere by an invisible wall.  
  
"TIDUS! YUNA!" Jack screamed as the two trapped lovers fell into the darkness.  
  
"It seems that we are finally alone," said a voice from above.  
  
"What have you done with them, Kinos?" Jack demanded.  
  
Kinos suddenly appeared in front of Jack and said, "Don't worry, they are still alive... for the moment that is."  
  
"LET THEM GO!" Jack yelled.  
  
Kinos smiled and said, "Temper, temper, there Jack. You may be able to save them."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow but Kinos changed the subject, "Nifty little thing this is," he said pointing at the Cell-o-porter on his wrist.  
  
He continued, "Do you remember when I used to say that. Oh it was so long ago, before we encountered Omega."  
  
"How did you escape Omega, I was sure you were dead," Jack asked.  
  
"You would want that wouldn't you?" Kinos sneered and continued, "That large blast of energy actually took me somewhere in the Omega ruins, in a hidden chamber. I found myself bound by black ropes and chained to the wall, like I was going to be tortured. It so happens that I was correct in that assumption and soon, Omega showed up and I went through months of pain and suffering. I tried to think of something else to get my mind off the pain but I could only think of one thing, and that was you. I realized that if it weren't for you, my master would be alive and we would not have wasted our time trying to help you with your problems. Then I thought of how you had gained my master's favor by proving your superiority to me at everything. He was like a father to me and you stole him away. As if that wasn't enough, you were the one that stole his life, not Omega. After realizing all of these things, I offered Omega a deal. If he were to give me my freedom then I would kill you myself. At first, he laughed and told me that he could do it himself. I then told him that you would be hard to track down and that soon, you would be strong enough to defeat him. He laughed at this and I asked him who he would rather have dead. Finally, he let me leave and I began training harder than I ever had before, preparing for this day."  
  
"Kinos, I was not trying to steal Stangmar away from you," Jack said calmly.  
  
Kinos clenched his teeth in anger and yelled back, "YOU ARE A LYING BASTARD! HE WAS THE CLOSEST THING I HAD TO A FATHER AND YOU STOLE HIM AWAY BECAUSE YOU LOST YOURS!"  
  
He then looked away, breathing heavily. Once he calmed down again, he turned and said, "Forget about that now, for we must decide who the real Hope of Spira is."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Jack.  
  
"Rhianon," Kinos said calmly stretching out his left hand.  
  
A samurai style sword with a silver handle and a golden blade shot from his outstretched hand. (A/N: It looks just like Jack's sword, only it is differently colored.)  
  
Kinos continued, "I know the prophecy as well as you do Jack and I could be the Hope just as you could. I found this blade deep within the confines of an abandoned airship located within a glacier north of Zanarkand. It is finally time for us to see who the true hope is by having a fight. A fight to the death."  
  
Jack looked down at the ground and said, "Kinos, I really do not want to do this."  
  
He raised his right hand up and said quietly, "Olo Eopia."  
  
Jack continued looking up at him with a fire in his eyes, "But you leave me no choice."  
  
With that, the two swordsmen rushed at each other with their swords drawn.  
  
Jack slashed at Kinos as Kinos swung back.  
  
Both expecting the heavy impact but it never came.  
  
Jack and Kinos both looked up to see each other's swords pass through its counterpart's blade and through the holder of the weapon as well.  
  
"What is this? What is wrong with my sword?" Kinos asked suddenly.  
  
Jack thought a moment and then said, "They were created to be one sword, and not meant to duel one another. Their spirits are lovers who seek to combine the sword again, they can't harm the other."  
  
Kinos smiled once again and said, "Fine, it looks like we will have to settle this with our other weapons." After saying this, he dismissed his sword along with Jack.  
  
Kinos then said, "Toropheus."  
  
This caused a long-handled mace to appear from his hand.  
  
"Death Seeker," Jack said causing a long black scythe to come out from his hand.  
  
The two then began to duel once again.  
  
Jack swung his weapon high at Kinos but it was deflected.  
  
Jack spun around lighting fast this time aiming for Kinos' midsection but it was deflected.  
  
He then spun around one last time aiming for the legs, tripping Kinos.  
  
Jack was about to slash at the downed figure but hit nothing but solid earth.  
  
As he struggled to remove the weapon from the ground, Kinos appeared from behind him and said, "That old 'Z' trick of yours may have worked when we were younger but this time, I was prepared."  
  
Jack finally got his weapon loose but acted like he was struggling with it to fool Kinos. Jack then said, "Prepared? You're just teleporting with that watch. You're no different than before, always acting so arrogant, trying to impress everyone... never expecting a surprise attack!"  
  
At that, he swung the scythe around and hit thin air.  
  
"You aren't that perfect yourself, Jack. You didn't think that I saw that you had loosened you scythe?" Kinos had appeared at the other end of the room.  
  
Jack turned slowly then ran at full speed at Kinos slashing like crazy, some blows being deflected, and some missing Kinos as he continued to teleport.  
  
Then, Kinos teleported again, appeared behind Jack and began the assault. The first blow took Jack by surprise and put the mace's spikes within his left arm.  
  
Jack cried out in pain but was able to use his other arm to deflect the rest of Kinos' blows.  
  
As he continued fighting, Jack could feel his energy rising, he was almost powered up.  
  
The question was, what should he do when he was completely powered up, perform Ars Arcanium, or use his overdrive.  
  
For a long time, the fight went back and forth and the two rivals showed no sign of being tired.  
  
Finally, Jack felt his power reach its maximum. All he needed was some space away from Kinos.  
  
What Jack didn't know was that Kinos had also powered up and was almost ready to use his power.  
  
At one point, his mace locked up with Jack's scythe and he said, "I'll bet by now, you are about ready to use that little Ars Arcanium trick of yours. Years ago, I would still have admired that skill, but I have found a new one."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jack asked with a slight hint of fear.  
  
Kinos smiled and cried out, "RAGNOROK!"  
  
Suddenly, he began to glow like in Jack's skill, but this time, shot into the air and began slashing at Jack from there.  
  
Jack tried desperately to deflect the heavy blows but many of them connected with him and weakened him.  
  
Finally, Kinos struck one last time and as Jack was feeling relieved that it was over, Kinos shot multiple blasts of energy from his mace that hit Jack all at once.  
  
This sent Jack to the far corner of the room where Jack hit the wall hard and crumpled to the floor.  
  
Kinos started laughing out loud at his rival lying on the floor and he said, "It appears that I am the superior this time. I only wish that my master were here to see me in my prime."  
  
He turned and began walking to the opposite side of the room that Jack was on.  
  
Now you can either die slow and painfully, or quick and painless. Let me think... I choose slow and painful."  
  
Jack slowly began to rise to his feet and weakly stagger towards Kinos.  
  
There was blood dripping off his face and off his sore hands.  
  
"Oh look! The little boy is up, careful you don't want to hurt yourself," Kinos cackled.  
  
Jack stopped in the center of the room with Kinos watching from the north end.  
  
Kinos said, "What, to weak to walk six more steps? Poor little Jack, don't worry, I come... help you."  
  
He continued to laugh but stopped when Jack said, "I'll give you credit, that was an incredible attack, but I'm afraid that I have more tricks than Ars Arcanium."  
  
Kinos raised an eyebrow at this remark.  
  
Jack raised both of his bruised arms up and strained his muscles as he powered up his attack.  
  
The room began to quake and Kinos said, "What is this, what are you doing?"  
  
He noticed that Jack's Death Seeker weapon had vanished as well.  
  
Jack then cried out, "FULL... ARMORY!"  
  
At that, hundreds of weapons shot out of Jack's outstretched hands and quickly fell the floor around him.  
  
Jack lowered his hands after all the weapons were summoned.  
  
Within the pile was practically every close-combat weapon ever created.  
  
Jack then raised his arms again, and the weapons rose along with them.  
  
Jack's fists closed and the weapons formed a slowly spinning circle around Jack, with the tips pointed outward.  
  
Kinos watched in fear as Jack's hands suddenly flew open, sending all of the weapons flying in all directions like a shock wave of pain.  
  
Kinos desperately searched for the teleporting button on the Cell-o-porter but before it could be pressed, one of the first weapons, a large knife cut the strap and pinned the watch against the wall.  
  
Kinos looked at the knife and then looked ahead as hundreds of blades, spikes, and poles flew towards his cowering form.  
  
After the attack ended, Jack relaxed and dismissed all of the weapons lodged into the walls and on the floor.  
  
He then walked over to Kinos' twitching body on the ground nearby.  
  
Kinos looked up at Jack as he approached his shivering form.  
  
"Don't look like I betrayed you Kinos, for that is far from it. It was you who betrayed me. We were friends, not just friends... we were like brothers. I had lost my life in less than ten minutes on the night Omega attacked my home. How would you feel? All I wanted was a home. If you thought I was stealing your master, you should have told me so sooner. Things may have been better. But no, you had to take vengeance and side with Mi Yevon," Jack said.  
  
All Kinos did was spit at Jack and slow stood up.  
  
Jack then said, "You challenged me and I admit, if it weren't for my overdrive, you would be standing over me. I know I should strike you down right now."  
  
Kinos sneered and said weakly, "Then... do it."  
  
"Olo Eopia," Jack said and held his sword above his head.  
  
Jack then said, "I will not kill you, Kinos. You will serve an even worse punishment. You must live the rest of your life in shame of your treachery. You shall also live the rest of your life without the Emrys skill to aid you."  
  
With that, Jack took the sword and slashed it in front of him.  
  
Kinos slowly opened his eyes realizing that he wasn't dead and then looked at his sides.  
  
His hands lay on the floor, clutched into fists.  
  
He sunk to his knees and yelled in agony as Jack stood over him.  
  
Jack continued, "That is the only way to defeat an Emrys other than killing them, because without their hands, they are powerless. And when they lose their hands..."  
  
Kinos looked down and saw his hands vanish and be replaced by several of the weapons that he had acquired including his mace and Rhianon.  
  
He looked up slowly at Jack and said, "Who told you this?"  
  
Jack replied, "Stangmar did."  
  
Kinos scowled and quickly raised one of his bleeding arms to reveal a dagger's blade hidden inside his sleeve.  
  
Before Jack could react, Kinos thrust the dagger into Jacks torso.  
  
Jack sank to his knees as Kinos rose to his feet and slowly dashed off into the crystal hall that had somehow reappeared.  
  
Jack weakly pulled the knife from within his chest, looked at the wound, and then fell to the ground.  
  
And there he lay, still as the grave.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Woah! I have finally updated this fic. It's been a while huh? But like I said, I wanted to finish the other fic first. Speaking of which, I have thought a lot about it and I have decided to finish this fic first and THEN complete the Son of Auron: The Ruba Spheres. Thanks to all who reviewed, I appreciated every one.  
  
Dragon and Sword Master: I am glad that you and Jenny figured out the little Tidus, Yuna, Jack deal. When I was writing that chapter, I was a little worried that nobody would figure it out but you proved me wrong.  
  
Jenny: Well, I guess I am going to finish this fic sooner than you thought. I am glad you like my story.  
  
Darkness Kingdom: Five Words: Thanks for your kind review.  
  
Cool-Kitsune: Thanks for your review. I wish so much I could pick everyone who entered to have a role in the fic but I could only pick one. Thanks for your encouragement and I will try to add plenty of romance near the end.  
  
DeAtH25: Thanks for the encouragement because it helped me a lot.  
  
As you have hopefully found out by reading this, I have added the overdrive idea thought up by Storyweaver1 and added a few details of my own. I appreciate everyone's kind review and I hope you keep it up. I hope that you liked this fic and I look forward to chapter fourteen. Thanks again for the reviews and I will update as soon as I can.  
  
Callik 


	14. The Reborn Past

**The Son of Auron: The Hope of Spira**

Chapter 14

The Reborn Past

Wakka smirked when his Blitz ball hit another approaching Guado, and Lulu saw it.

"Do not get arrogant, Wakka, we must be careful," she warned.

Wakka shrugged and continued hurling the weapon at the enemy.

As he attacked, he slowly felt his overdrive growing stronger.

Suddenly, his sight blurred and he missed a Guado target.

"Lu!" he yelled, "I can't see, some bastard must have cast a darkness spell on me."

But Lulu didn't answer his call, for she had been silenced.

Lulu looked up and saw a group of Guado closing in around them.

They soon parted to reveal a powerful looking Guado casting spells at other nearby soldiers.

Then concentrating on Lulu and Wakka the Guado drew a long knife and approached them.

He was about to cut Wakka's throat when a large object suddenly collided with him, causing the knife to miss Wakka's throat, instead slicing the skin on Wakka's arm and saving his life.

Wakka's sight returned when a remedy was tossed at him from Lulu.

He looked and saw the entire Guado group piling on an unknown soldier.

Suddenly, one Guado's torso was severed by the Axe of Darkness.

Wakka soon saw Wantz cutting his way through the pile, soon standing victorious.

"Hey, Hey!" Wakka called out, "Not bad for a newbie, ya?"

Wantz blushed at this statement.

Far above, Cid was busy raiding the Guado snipers perched along the bordering walls of the Calm Lands.

Suddenly, a voice came on his intercom which said, "AIRSHIP MASTER CID- THIS IS T SQUAD, WE HAVE SIGHTED A SMALL GROUP OF SNIPERS CARRYING A LARGE MACHINA CANNON. I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH A WEAPON SINCE OPERATION MI'HEN!"

Cid looked down and sure enough, the powerful weapon loomed in the distance.

He quickly turned on the airship speakers and said, "ATTENTION ALL GUNNERS ONBOARD, CONCENTRATE ALL OF YOUR FIREPOWER ON THE LARGE T-826 MACHINA LOCATED AT COORDINATES X-18526, Y-735243!"

As he said this, the cannon was slowly locking on to the Highwind.

Cid grabbed the intercom again and said, "YOU HAD BETTER BE HURRYING UP WITH THOSE DAMN MISSILES!"

Soon, Cid heard the sirens blaring around him signaling that the airship had been targeted.

Then, his intercom buzzed on again and said, "SIR, WE HAVE THE MISSLES LOADED AND WE ARE PREPARING TO FIRE."

"HURRY!" Cid shouted back.

He then looked up and saw the barrel of the cannon beginning to spin.

He suddenly lost sight of it as hundreds of missiles and bullets shot across the cockpit and toward the cannon.

They made a direct hit and the cannon blew in a fiery shock wave, taking out several enemy ranks with it.

Cid grinned broadly as he stared at the large cloud of smoke surrounding the weapon's remains.

Then, his smile faded and his throat went dry when he glimpsed a large beam of mana energy headed straight for the airship.

The cannon had fired just before destruction.

Cid was about to signal an evacuation but he knew that there wasn't enough time.

He simply picked up his intercom and said, "HANG ON TO YER HATS DOWN THERE, WE'RE IN FOR A ROUGH LANDING!"

Just when he finished saying this, the mana bullet made a direct hit in the central body of the airship, splitting the vessel in two.

The two fragments came crashing down next to a Guado squad.

A few moments passed and soon, Cid and a few other officers came limping out of the doomed vessel, carrying the wounded along the way.

Cid set his haul down on the grass, and watched his ship burn.

"Hey!" a Guado officer shouted behind him. Cid did not turn so the officer continued, "Finally, boys, some hostages to torture. With all of the other of us fighting and Lord Seymour keeping us here until further notice, I was afraid that I would miss some action."

Cid then began to hear the clicking sound of shackles being fastened to the survivors of the crash.

He also heard something he was afraid he'd never hear again, "POPS!"

"Rikku," he said under his breath as a reply to his daughter's distant voice.

Then he heard another Guado say, "Okay gramps, let's go, or we will burn you with that wretched airship."

Cid heard several Guado approaching and he slowly reached his right hand don to his belt to retrieve a foot-long metal handle lettered with a variety of buttons.

"Come on old man let's go," the Guado said again getting closer.

When they were within earshot, Cid muttered, "Nobody insults my ship."

Before the Guado could react, Cid flicked a switch on the metal rod, and spinning around at the same time.

A long spear shot from the end of the rod, sinking itself into the nearest Guado's chest.

Cid removed the weapon before the victim hit the ground to meet the other seven soldiers.

The old captain then dashed for the next two.

When he was between them, he stabbed the one on the right hand side, and at the same time, leapt into the air, and landed his feet around the other soldier's neck. (Looks like he is lying down between them in the air.)

Then, using his powerful leg mussels, he snapped one of the Guado's necks, landed on his feet again, and removed the spear from the other.

The remaining five now had him surrounded and were closing in.

Cid reached into his belt, withdrew a flashbomb and activated it while shielding his eyes.

The explosive went off in a blinding light and was over not long after it started.

Cid held his spear out to the side and began running around the Guado circle, slashing the throats of the blinded enemies.

After deactivating the spear, he began to unfasten the bolts of the Al Bhed hostages just as Rikku approached on her Chocobo.

"Wow, dad, where'd you learn to fight like that?" She asked.

Cid smiled and replied, "From your mother."

Rikku smiled and then said, "Well I guess you don't need help, I think we should..." but she was cut off by the gun barrel pressed against her back.

-

The Hope is defeated... 

_The Farplane is doomed..._

_Mi Yevon has won..._

_Spira is no more..._

These were the thoughts that echoed around Jack's still form.

The circled around his mind, taunting him, laughing at him, hurting him.

Jack's lips finally muttered, "No, stop, that's not true, leave me alone."

The words didn't listen to him and continued their mockery.

"Leave me alone," Jack said a little louder cringing his face.

This time, though, there came a reply, "Not until you can prove them wrong, Jack."

The voice was rough, scratchy, and deep.

Jack managed to slightly tilt his head to the side but was too weak to see the face.

All that he could see were a pair of black boots.

Jack painfully muttered, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The voice answered, "If you are too weak to stand then I guess my coming here was a waste of time, so if you will excuse me, I must be going."

"Wait!" Jack cut in and he began to slowly push himself off the ground.

As he began to get up, he began to see more and more of the stranger.

First, the black boots, then, a red robe... more robe... black sleeveless undershirt... one arm hanging out of the robe... old face... sunglasses... slightly graying hair... weak eyes, until Jack finally faced the man.

Jack said again, "Now tell me, who are you?"

The man changed the subject, "It's been a long time, Jack. Must have been even longer for you."

Jack frowned at this statement, "Do I know you?"

The stranger laughed to himself and replied, "You can say that, of course I wouldn't be surprised if you have forgotten me, it's been about ten years, maybe eleven."

Jack's eyes widened and he began to feel tears well up in his eyes.

Weakly he said, "D-Dad? Is it you?"

Auron nodded.

Jack said, "But, no, you're dead, and the Farplane is empty."

Auron responded, "And I shall be taken soon, but first I had to meet you face to face, for whether you succeed of fail, this may be the last time we see one another."

Jack raised an eyebrow and then said, "Dad... am I already dead? Did Kinos kill me?"

Auron paused for a moment and then said, "No, you were on the brink of death when I found you, but I healed you just in time."

Jack nodded and said, "I am so happy to see you Dad, but I want some answers."

Auron grinned, "Sure, shoot."

Jack continued, "Where are all of the other deceased ones?"

Auron said, "I can not answer that question because I don't know. I do have some information for you about the whereabouts of the core's location for Mi Yevon is already on her way there now."

Jack then said, "How do you know about all of the events that has happened?"

Auron responded, "If you have noticed, those of the Farplane can see Spira and what happens."

Jack looked down at the sky-ground and nodded.

Auron asked, "Why didn't you tell the others about the rest of the prophecy?"

Jack gasped, regained his posture quickly and said, "They may have tried to stop me from achieving my goal or not have agreed to come. Without Lady Yuna, defeating Mi Yevon is impossible, that's why it's considered her pilgrimage rather than mine."

"That's not the only reason you didn't tell them," Auron cut in.

Jack said, "I was just hoping that there was a way to prevent it from happening, that's all."

"Keep trying," Auron said, "This is not the first time something like this has happened to Yuna's party, you should tell Tidus and she before it's too late."

Jack shrugged and said, "I'll consider it." Just then, he remembered and cried out, "Tidus and Yuna! They fell and... are they all right?"

Auron shrugged and said, "They can only be forged by the hands of Mi Yevon, Jack. Don't forget that. And as for Tidus and Yuna, they are right behind you."

Jack turned to see his companions running up to him from the re-made crystal path.

Tidus was limping on one leg.

"Are you guys okay?" Jack asked worriedly.

"You would know!" Tidus shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jack with caution.

"You know what it means, you did it!" Tidus shouted again.

"Did what?" Jack asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Yuna questioned.

Jack shook his head and Tidus said, "Yeah, right."

Yuna then began, "Back there, when we began walking down that pathway, you suddenly summoned a large knife and stabbed Tidus in the leg. After that, you started running down the rest of the tunnel."

Jack stammered, "But, no! The path was disappearing and you fell... and then Kinos and I...Dad, tell them what happened!"

But Jack turned but Auron was gone.

Yuna continued, "Jack, you stabbed Tidus less than a minute ago."

Jack protested, "No, The path was beginning to disappear and so I ran ahead. You guys fell and I was sealed in this room, and Kinos and I dueled."

The two looked at each other and Jack said, "I swear, that's what happened!"

"Yuna, we can't trust him!" Tidus insisted.

"No, he speaks the truth, I can see it, he isn't lying. I just don't know how that event earlier happened."

Jack then ran over to Kinos' pile of weapons and with drew Rhianon and held it up saying, "This is Rhianon, Kinos had it and I defeated him in battle."

Tidus frowned and then said, "All right, all right, I believe you. Does this mean Kinos is finally dead?"

Jack paused for a few seconds and said," Kinos...yes, he is dead."

"Then let's get on with our journey, we are losing time," Tidus said.

"Wait," said Jack. "OLO EOPIA!" he said summoning the great sword.

Holding the two swords in both hands he slammed them together in attempt to combine them into Callikiller. Nothing happened.

He tried again, and still nothing. He then dismissed the two simultaneously and cried out, "CALLIKILLER!" No result.

"I don't get it," he said. "Why won't it work?"

Yuna said, "Perhaps there is some other way to forge it, we may find a clue here if we keep looking."

Jack nodded and the trio continued down the next path.

-

"Very good, Cid, you still got it," the gun's owner said behind her.

"Let her go Boris, our rivalries are between us alone," Cid growled.

Lonar-Boris simply replied, "Oh, I don't plan on hurting her, yet. I am just going to use her as a... wager."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cid asked.

Two machina scouts suddenly came from behind Lonar-Boris and took his place behind Rikku with a similar gun in her back.

Lonar-Boris paced around and replied, "You see, Cid, when we were young, we were usually better than most of the other children. As we grew, we were still victorious at just about every type of challenge we accepted. Neither one of us was better than the other, but now that I look back on it, I recognized one event that we failed to try. And that is combat. So I am willing to bet something on my part and you are wagering your daughter."

Cid cut in, "What are you wagering that's so important?"

Lonar-Boris replied, "The master controls of all of you machina units," he said holding up a silver controller. "So if I win, I painfully kill your daughter, and if you win, you regain your precious machina, sound fair?"

Cid glanced at Rikku and said, "No, I won't risk my daughter's life for a bet!"

Lonar-Boris smirked and said, "Then, I will have to kill both of you anyway."

He was about to signal for the Machina to shoot when Cid cried out, "Wait! I'll do it, just you and me."

Lonar-Boris smiled a wry smile, "But of course just you and me, what kind of man do you take me for?"

"A traitor," Cid replied.

More machina scouts appeared and formed a circle around the two men.

Lonar-Boris entered something in the control, handed it to a machina and said, "I have programmed the scouts to give this control to the dominating man, but don't hope on stealing it during the fight, otherwise, it will kill Rikku."

Cid then said sharply, "Enough talking, let's end this!"

The two drew their extending spears simultaneously and began to circle one another.

Cid simply stared into the eyes of his opponent, trying to sense his fear, learn and take advantage of a weakness.

Lonar-Boris was attempting the same strategy, looking for the slightest flaw in Cid's form.

Finally, after for what seemed like an eternity, Cid lunged out with his spear before his enemy could blink.

His spear was sure to make a fatal blow but was deflected by another spear.

Lonar-Boris grinned and said, "You never were quite as fast as me, old friend."

With that, he spun around and pierced Cid's torso.

Rikku cried out as Cid dropped his spear and crumpled to the ground.

Lonar-Boris shook his head in disappointment, "Cid, that was no challenge at all, I expected better out of you, oh well, I guess Rikku and I have plans."

Cid tried to grasp his spear weakly, but the weapon was deactivated by his rival's boot.

Lonar-Boris raised his weapon over Cid's weak form.

Cid waited patiently for the blow to come but instead, he heard Lonar-Boris say, "What in the hell?"

Cid tilted his head up to see what had happened.

What he saw made his jaw drop.

A small portion of the sky had changed to a dark red glow.

-

"What's happening?" Wakka asked Lulu nearby.

Lulu didn't answer as a great iron hook dropped like an anchor from the strange red aura.

The hook hit the ground but made no impact as it made another red lava-like area, this time in the ground.

For a moment, the anchor remained within the ground, but soon, it began to rise, bringing a fearsome creature bound by chains along with it.

"Anima," Rikku said.

-

"The Aeon of Death!" a Guado soldier cried out and rushed over to the nearby barracks where Seymour stood in a tranquil state.

"Lord Seymour," the soldier said bowing, "Forgive me for questioning your judgment but is it wise to summon an aeon at this point in time? After all, they may be dependent after the Eternal Calm was established."

Seymour turned to him, still grinning and said, "It is not of my judgment, for I was not the one who summoned it."

The Guado soldier stood there, puzzled, "Then, why smile? Who summoned it? What is happening?"

"Do not fret, simply use your eyes to witness what is taking place," Seymour replied.

The soldier turned to see a series of clouds gathering above Anima.

-

"Look!" said Yuna.

The trio stopped and looked down to see the vision of Anima.

"We must be viewing the Calm Lands," Tidus said.

The clouds had merged with one another to form an enormous hurricane-like formation.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked.

"It's happening," Jack said.

"What is?" Tidus said.

Jack paused for a few moments and replied, "The rebirth."

"The what?" asked Yuna with concern.

"Let's hurry on," Jack said.

-

Rikku continued to observe the strange events with a frightened look on her face.

She suddenly jumped when a column of white light shot out of the hurricane's eye and enveloped Anima.

The creature began to writhe and twitch in pain, screaming so loud, the entire battlefield was forced to cover their ears.

-

Wantz had just severed two more Guado soldiers and a machina panzer when he began to notice what was happening.

Anima's chains and shackles began to break as the creature continued to suffer.

Finally, it let out a final scream and exploded into millions of pyreflys.

The seemingly endless light finally went out and the clouds began to disperse.

The pyreflys continued to float in place.

Then, they began to rise up quickly, gathering with one another and then, scattered into all directions.

Many flew towards the Calm Land grounds, where they began to take the form of different creatures.

Some were Guado, others were Ronsos, and some were humans. There were also many other varieties along with it.

The dead were revived.

All around the Calm lands, the soldiers who once fought just stared.

The dead also remained quiet but rather in a calm way.

Suddenly, one of the cries was broken by a young Guado soldier who rushed over to a spirit and said, "Brother! You are alive! I thought that Sin killed you."

The spirit nodded and said, "And it did, but I have been revived, by a greater evil. You must listen, if the dead remain here too long, we will live a mortal life once again. The Farplane is about to undergo destruction by a menace named Mi Yevon, Seymour's master. I must ask you now, Thecal, do you fight with me or against me?"

The young soldier was flabbergasted at what his brother had said.

The Guado spirit continued, "Look, my brother, more of us are arriving."

The soldier looked up to behold thousands of the former dead walking gracefully into the valley.

Three particular men paced towards the two armies.

One of them stopped and said, "Well, Braska, I guess you were right about where to go for a change."

The man in the center replied, "Come now, Jecht, this is no time to kid around. This is a war. We must show the Guado the truth."

Jecht jokingly shook his head and said to the third man, "Say, Auron, you get the chance to speak with that youngin of yours before you left? After all we waited for you, I at least hope you accomplished something."

Auron simply nodded and said, "We shouldn't waste time, let's go."

The trio continued onward down the slope.

-

Lonar-Boris laughed to himself as Cid struggled to grasp his spear.

"Well," he said, "Looks like Lord Seymour's plans are taking effect. Now we can't be stopped. Spira will plunge into darkness and the two of us shall rise as the rulers of Spira. Oh, doesn't that sound fun, Cid?"

He turned to look down at his formal rival, but found the man on his feet facing him.

Lonar-Boris was about to activate his spear again, but Cid was quicker due to the bleeding hole in Lonar-Boris' chest.

Lonar-Boris fell to his knees, looked up at Cid again and whispered, "Is this real?" he then fell to the soft grass and never moved again.

Rikku was set free and the machina turned over the controls.

"Are you all right?" Cid asked.

Rikku responded, "Me? Look at your chest!"

Cid was still bleeding fiercely but he said, "I'll be fine." As he said this, he tossed an Al Bhed potion on himself. Rikku hugged him and said, "I was so scared you would die."

"Me? Naw, not for a wile missy!" Cid said.

-

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Seymour cried out to the reuniting peoples of Spira. "I COMMAND THE GUADO ARMY TO ATTACK ONCE MORE!"

The Guado army didn't respond and the same Guado spirit from before stood and said, "No, Seymour, we all know what you have plotted and we will not stand for it. We will instead stand as one now, a world united, to end your reign!"

Shouts of approval answered the Guado's speech and it caused Seymour to scowl briefly.

The grimace soon vanished from his face and he said, "Then I have no choice to use my other plan. You see, those are not the only Farplane inhabitants along side you now. You have forgotten another completely different species, and that my fellow people is..."

He stretched out his great arms and the ground began to quake.

Soon, the bright blue sky began to vanish, and was replaced by the same dark red matter that Anima came from. (Only, it covers the entire view of the sky.)

"BEHOLD!" Seymour cried out. "EVERY FIEND EVER DEFEATED SINCE THE DAWN OF TIME!"

At that, millions of fiends began to pour from within the red.

Hundreds of each type appeared and the stampede seemed endless.

Lulu began to tremble with fear but a heavy paw fell on her shoulder and a gruff voice said, "Lulu shouldn't be afraid, as long as Spira is united, we are unstoppable."

She turned and gave Kimahri a warm smile. (See! Told you I could put him back in!)

As the fiends began to circle the united army, the fiends coming from the red began to get fewer and fewer.

Wantz began circling on his heel with his axe drawn facing down the new enemy.

He soon felt another soldier begin to cover his back and facing the opposite way.

Wantz said, "So, you think we got a shot?"

The reply was familiar to Wantz, "Yes, brother... I do."

Wantz turned, a smile spread on his face and he embraced O'aka in a hug. (Oh yeah, another promise I made!)

They then returned to facing down the fiends, Wantz with his axe and O'aka with a pair of long daggers.

-

Seymour waved his hand slightly and the fiends charged at full force

"THIS IS IT!" Cid cried over the army. "All of us have a story now, some will end this day but I know that there is one story that no army can crush, and that story is Spira's story! I now stand here, not as your leader, not as your captain, but as a fellow comrade. Now, let us show them what our united strength is worth! LET US DEFEND SPIRA'S FUTURE!"

Battle cries were heard throughout the entire army as the army of Spira charged to meet the fiends.

This was not a battle to show one's strength, but one to show how the strength of all in a world never to unite as one since the first sun rise.

The time had come to prove the power of unity.

-

"This is it you guys," Tidus said.

"Once we continue on, there's no going back, are you prepared, Jack?" Yuna asked.

Jack didn't answer, instead, he walked patiently down into the deep trench toward the temple like construction in the center.

"Is this the Farplane core?" asked Tidus.

"No," Yuna answered.

The construction was surrounded by a series of lanterns casting golden flames in all directions.

The windows were of bright golden mirrors, which reflected light in all directions.

The doors were of the same crystal as the walls, only they were engraved with different pictures that couldn't be made out.

But, for some reason, a dark shadow loomed on the place.

"This," Yuna continued, "Is the Palace of Mi Yevon."

-

A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOh Boy, what a cliffy (Please don't hate me!) I am sooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update. My teachers have shown no mercy in the homework category and I have had a good share of tests to study for. I am sorry but I hope you enjoyed this chappie. I would post replies to reviews of the previous chapter, but I'll save them for chapter 15. I'll try to update as soon as I can but I can't make any promises. Please review. Thanks for your patience.

Callik


	15. The Shrouded Mind

**The Son of Auron: The Hope of Spira**

Chapter 15

The Shrouded Mind

Tidus, Yuna, and Jack stood apon the steps of Mi Yevon's palace, facing the great doors of light.

"This is it guys," Jack said. "Once we step through these doors, there is no going back."

"We're ready for this, Jack," said Yuna.

Tidus spoke up, "We've overcome challenges greater than this before, we can handle it."

"Are you sure, after all we're dealing with the one who created Sin," Jack said.

Tidus didn't respond but walked up to the doors and pushed them forward.

At the moment they opened, a bright flash of light exited from within the great palace, then it was gone.

Inside the temple, stood a figure in the dark. It said, "Looks like they have arrived sooner than I though. No matter, I will crush them."

The trio walked cautiously through the great halls.

The entire time, they didn't encounter a single threat which made them even more cautious.

Finally, they reached the throne room, where the walls were glittered with stained glass windows of angels, demons, and one particular window over the throne bearing the image of a human-like creature holding a sword and bearing a pair of white angel wings.

"Be on your guard, we're not alone," said Jack.

The two comrades raised their weapons in response.

Then a great laughter rang out, echoing around the room.

The trio looked in the source of the noise coming from the throne.

It was a great seat built between the feet of a statue appearing to be Mi Yevon.

The huge statue was in sitting position, with her hands held out in front of her as if holding an imaginary bowl.

Unfortunately, the face could not be made out due to a great deal of decay and weathering down.

In the throne's seat sat a figure hidden by the shadows.

"Show yourself Mi Yevon!" Tidus said.

Jack cut in, "I don't think that's Mi Yevon, Tidus."

"Why not? Who else could it be?" Tidus said back.

Jack continued, "Well, think about it, with us being the only ones capable of destroying her, along with her plans to destroy the Farplane core, I don't think that she will be just waiting for us."

"Right you are, Scythe!" said the figure.

"Didn't think it was her," Jack said.

"Why'd they call you Scythe?" asked Yuna.

The figure stood and began to walk towards them.

It spoke, "Let's just say we go back a long way."

As it said this, the window's light unveiled the speaker to be Seymour Guado.

-

Not even the smallest space was unoccupied by the soldiers and merciless fiends.

Not a pocket of air was undisturbed by the clashing of weaponry.

Not a single blade of grass was unbroken from the heavy armor and skins of the trampling feet.

Seymour Guado (Remember, the other one!) stood watching from his barracks, guarded by the most fearsome of creatures.

Kimahri and Rikku dueled back-to-back, Kimahri with his spirit lance and Rikku with her gauntlets.

An Elder Drake suddenly pounced on the two and forced them out of their secure stance.

"Rikku must run! Kimahri will hold them off!" Kimahri shouted.

Rikku said, "No way, Kimahri. I won't leave you on your own to fight an Elder Drake!"

Kimahri didn't protest but charged at the beast.

Rikku then began to assist him by launching long range missiles from her gauntlets.

Meanwhile, Cid was tinkering away in a hidden nook with the machina-disabling device left behind by Lonar-Boris.

"I've tried every damn button but this one!" He said to himself, hitting a small glowing green switch on the side panel.

Looking up, he noticed many glowing green lights appearing all across the battlefields, each one emitted from a different machina soldier.

He beamed with pride, expecting the machines to fall to pieces or shut down, but his smile vanished when a series of explosions erupted from each machina.

Screams of terror and pain followed this.

That was when Cid realized the truth.

"That no good lying bastard!" Cid shouted in anger. "This was no deactivator, it was a self-destruct device!"

Seymour beamed as thousands of soldiers suddenly lay still from the effects of the explosion.

A possessed Guado soldier standing next to him said, "Mission accomplished, sir."

"So, Lonar-Boris was defeated," He said. "He gave Cid the bait and served his purpose. He is now free of his pain."

Suddenly, the guard next to Seymour fell to the floor with a knife in his back and a voice behind him cut in, "But your pain is about to begin, Seymour!"

Seymour turned to face the unknown intruder.

"So you're the traitor of Yevon who tried to kill my son. You must also be the one who tried to take my place as Sin." Jecht said.

Seymour grinned, "Yes, that is correct. Unfortunately, your son was able to stop me, but my… other side will finish him this time."

Jecht laughed and said, "I'm not worrying about him, kid can handle himself. But if your other self is fighting him, I guess that leaves you to me."

Seymour's grin didn't change, "I now see where your son receives his arrogance, I am well more than an adversary for you, even if you were once Sin."

Jecht withdrew a pair of one-handed swords (like Tidus' weapon) and said, "You better be able to back that up!"

Seymour withdrew the same sword he used to fight Jack at the Bajj Temple and said, "Well then if it is a death you seek, I have no choice but to grant it to you. Pity that you couldn't experience the living world very long after being in the Farplane so much, but like I said, it is your decision."

With that, the duo charged at one another.

-

Jack lunged at Seymour, summoning a dagger at the same time.

Seymour simply held up a hand and deflected the blow.

Jack retreated back to where Tidus and Yuna stood.

Seymour shook his head mockingly, "Three against one? That doesn't sound very fair."

He then looked up in delight, "I've got it! Allow me to even up the odds."

Suddenly, two dark pools of dark mist appeared in front of Seymour.

Then, two fiends, both unfamiliar to Tidus, Yuna, and Jack, leaped out from within its depths and faced the opposing trio.

"You may not recognize these fiends before you," Seymour said. "Long ago, while the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle raged on, the unsent dead took a new form of fiends. When the war ended, so did the creation of the new fiends. Those that remained were eventually wiped out. These are the last of those fiends. They are so special because of their incredible power and speed."

He indicated to the fiend on the right. This fiend was a Tonberry as tall as a man and bore a jeweled cape and crown. In its hand, rather than a lantern was a golden torch.

Seymour continued, "Allow me to introduce the Tonberry God. And this one," he said motioning to the other, "is the Master Wendigo."

The Master Wendigo bore pair of demon's wings and four massive arms. It also wore an iron mast with the mouth, nose and eye regions visible.

Jack turned to Tidus and Yuna and said, "I will handle them, you need to go and search for the core entrance. It will probably be in a cathedral like room because the summoning of the entrance requires a holy presence to stay active."

"How do you know this?" Tidus asked.

"There's no time to explain, you must hurry! Once you find it, wait for me. Just try to avoid all forms of danger if you can, now go!"

Yuna and Tidus didn't argue and dashed down the corridor as Jack turned to face the fiends.

Seymour smirked, "So, wanting to take us all on? Well, I'll show you some mercy by simply watching you fight the fiends. Let's see what you have learned since I taught you."

"OLO EOPIA!" Jack said sending the sword from out of his hand.

"Ah, I remember that sword well throughout your training. Too bad it is useless without its sister," Seymour remarked.

"RHIANON!" Jack said and replied, "You'll find I'm full of surprises."

"So, you did encounter young Kinos, and managed to defeat him as well," Seymour said.

"If you knew that he had the sword, then why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?" Jack asked.

"Because we expected him to win due to his seemingly superior strength to you. Mi Yevon gave him the Emrys power like yours as well. The only difference between his Emrys power and yours was that when his is withdrawn by the giver of the gift, the host would die. In other words, he would die with both blades." Seymour explained.

Jack growled, "I have had just about enough of your trickery! You will be destroyed Seymour, by either these blades of by something else, but mark my words, you shall die before Mi Yevon succeeds."

With that, he charged at the two fiends before him, swords outstretched at both sides.

Olo Eopia missed the Tonberry God by a few inches from a quick dodge but drew blood in the Master Wendigo's fur.

Jack spun to meet many clawed swipes from the Master Wendigo's four arms, and deflected many of them. The last few strikes though met him head on and sent him into the clutches of the Tonberry God.

Jack managed to wrestle free from its grip and slashed at its shriveled hands, leaving behind severe cuts.

He was still slicing at the beast when the Wendigo's next punch sent him to the floor.

Jack slowly sat up and began wiping the blood from his mouth but soon was sent to the floor again by the Tonberry's Karma attack.

Feeling slightly drained of strength from the previous attack, Jack struggled even more to rise to his feet.

He saw the Master Wendigo run to the other end of the room and circle around to charge at him.

As it began to gain speed, Jack saw the Tonberry God preparing another Karma attack.

He dashed as fast as he could at the monster to prevent the attack and succeeded as he plunged both of his swords into the Tonberry God's heart.

As the slain beast crumpled to the ground, Jack was flattened by the Wendigo's charge.

This time, Jack found his body almost unable to get up again and as he tried desperately to regain his strength, he heard a snapping of fingers and the strong arms of the Master Wendigo lifting him off the floor.

Jack tried to escape from its grip but its arms bound him tightly and he was also too weak to try very hard.

He could only watch as the creature brought him up to Seymour.

Seymour examined the struggling boy before him. "Look at yourself, Jack. Look how pitiful you are before me. I gave you food!" Seymour yelled and slapped the boy and continued. "I gave you power!" he struck him again. "I gave you a life! And what did you do to repay me? You deserted me, and left me with temporarily nothing. Now look at what I have to do. If you had remained loyal to me, then there would be someone else in your place, but NO! You had to be so stubborn like your father!"

Jack raised his head with a piercing glare as Seymour continued, "I could kill you now, as easily as an bug under a boot, but I have better use for you."

Jack suddenly regained a bit more strength and struggled even harder against his captor's hold but it proved useless.

As he watched his sight go pitch black, he unexpectedly passed out.

-Nearby, a few minutes later-

Tidus and Yuna continued to search the halls for the cathedral but found them to be lost.

"We've been here before, this is hopeless!" Tidus cried out in frustration.

Yuna shook her head in agreement but the two still searched.

Finally, Tidus stopped in his tracks and called Yuna back.

He motioned to a small crevice in one of the stone walls, one about the size of a finger and shaped like a Yevon symbol.

Tidus traced the carving and suddenly found the hall they had once taken change into a new hallway leading higher into the palace.

"Man, talk about your all time luck," Tidus said with a smirk.

"No time to joke now Tidus," Yuna said. "Let's go!"

The two took the new path and found themselves on the right track, finally.

They stood within a large church-like room with bells hanging from the ceiling.

The one thing that drew their attention from the rest of the room was a great circle drawn at the front podium. Within it was a series of illegible words in a strange kind of language.

"I guess this is it," Yuna said.

Tidus responded, "Yeah, I guess we have to go get Jack."

As he said this the two large double-doors in the back of the cathedral creaked open and like the palace entrance, light poured out from its opening.

In the doorway stood a boy, wearing a blue robe, gloved hands, and a ring bearing a pair of angel wings.

His scruffy brown hair covered a lot of his face due to it being tilted down, as he seemed to be staring at the floor.

He had many tears and rips in his robe but as he stood there, they began to mend themselves back to their old self.

His cuts on his face and hands did not heal, on the other hand.

"Jack, we were so worried!" Yuna said.

Jack didn't respond but Yuna continued, "Does this mean Seymour is dead? Were you able to handle those nasty looking fiends single-handedly?"

Still, no response.

"Are you alright?" Yuna asked as she began to walk towards Jack.

As she approached, Jack looked up and Tidus shouted out, "Yuna! Back away!"

"OLO EOPIA!" Jack cried sending the sword straight for Yuna.

She luckily ducked, just in time as it passed right over her and sunk itself into a nearby wall.

Jack dismissed the weapons and summoned it again. (This is to bring the weapon back to him saving him the hassle of getting it; in case you weren't following me too well.)

Yuna retreated back to Tidus and looked back to face he attacker.

Jack's eyes burned a fiery red as he smirked wickedly at an astonished Tidus and Yuna.

-

Wakka continued to duel the seemingly endless wave of fiends.

As he was killing a flan, he felt his overdrive fully powered up and it was just in time as an enormous Ochu approached.

Before he was about to attack with it, he thought to himself, "Wait, what about that thing Jack taught me? Oh yes, I remember now."

He began to focus all of his energy onto his arms and his weapon.

The ochu suddenly whipped him with a tentacle but he still tried to concentrate as his hands and blitz ball began to acquire a faint scarlet glow.

Then, feeling a sudden burst of strength, he lunged forward, throwing the glowing ball at the monster at a terrifying speed, where it hit it, ricocheted back, and he threw it once more.

As he felt his energy about to fade, he threw it one last time, leaped forward, caught the ball midway as it came back, and slammed it into the beast, slaying it with a fearsome blow.

He looked at the ball in delight and said aloud, "Jack, when all this is over, remember me to thank you… a hell of a bunch, ya."

Turning then, he continued his assault on the fiends.

-

Seymour stepped out from behind the door to stand next to the boy.

His voice seemed quite jolly as he said, "Looks like the 'Great Hope of Spira' isn't so great anymore now that he is under my control!"

"Seymour stop this!" Yuna cried out. "Let us be, you gain nothing from this!"

Seymour seemed taken aback by this, "I will gain a seat of power next to Mi Yevon, to rule Spira and the fiends that have conquered it!"

Tidus cut in, "At first, she will convince you of this, but when she no longer requires you, she'll destroy you!"

Seymour was fuming and shouted, "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME! Scythe… eliminate them!"

Jack stepped forward and drew his sword forward.

Then, he attacked.

-

As Seymour leaped and swung his blade, Jecht summer-salted under it just in time.

He spun around and sliced at Seymour just as he was about to land.

The ex-maester was able to bring his sword behind him a block the attack as he landed in a crouching position.

Then, they resorted to stationary strikes as they continued to deflect one blow after another.

Seymour swung at Jecht's legs but the warrior quickly leaped into the air as it passed beneath him.

Jecht gained the offense from there as he struck with one sword and followed with a swipe from the other.

At first, Seymour was able to hold them off, but soon, he began to weaken and several of the strikes pierced his robes and left deep gashes in his flesh.

Seymour hissed in pain but shook it off as he discarded his robes.

Jecht was taken aback by the series of blows ensued from Seymour.

He soon stumbled to the floor from the intensity of Seymour's attacks.

As he felt his fingers involuntarily release his swords, he watched as Seymour raised his blade high above his head.

The sword would have surely split his skull in two if it hadn't been blocked by the large double-handed sword an in away from Jecht's forehead.

"Your rein is about to end Seymour," Auron said calmly.

Seymour scowled at the new intruder as Jecht barreled rolled out from beneath the blade and rose to his feet once more.

Seymour once again stood in fighting position but he knew his chances of victory were out of the question.

He managed to deflect a few of the swings from Auron and Jecht, but his strength soon left him as their continuous blows connected into his chest and back.

With a blood soaked chest and his breathing growing fainter by the second, he managed to sputter the words, "You can kill me now, but I will still be alive."

Auron brought his sword above his head and said, "We leave that matter in the hands of our sons."

With that said, he brought the blade down on Seymour's twitching form.

Apon his death, the traitor's body dissolved into dust.

Jecht sheathed his swords and said, "What took you?"

Auron slightly grinned but went serious once again, "I was fighting along with Braska not too long ago, when we were separated. I didn't think him to be dead and then I saw you entering Seymour's barracks and figured he was with you."

"Sorry, aint seen him," Jecht replied. "He'll be all right Auron, I'm just worried for our kids."

Auron said, "They can handle themselves. Your son has plenty of experience in this sort of situation and Jack has been training for the moment almost his whole life."

Jecht shrugged and then shouted, "Let's go, those fiends aren't gonna disappear."

With that, the two dashed out of the barrack and back onto the battlefield.

-

Tidus and Yuna raised their weapons in preparation for some kind of awesome attack but were surprised by Jack's method of combat.

He simply strolled leisurely towards them, with his weapon swinging loosely at his side.

"Yuna, let me handle him, you go after Seymour," Tidus whispered.

Yuna protested, "But Tidus, I don't think you can take him by yourself, seeing all he has overcome on his own."

Tidus whispered more sharply, "Look, I think Seymour will be weaker because he is currently controlling Jack. That is another key factor. Seymour is controlling Jack meaning that he won't have full access to all of Jack's abilities. It's like fighting a younger Seymour."

Yuna still looked worried but began to wind around the two towards the doorway where Seymour stood.

Jack then quickly closed the distance between he and Tidus with a mighty leap with his blade raised.

Tidus quickly dove to the side to miss the attack and just barely raised Starblade just in time to deflect Olo Eopia's next slash.

As the two fought on Tidus cried out in desperation, "Jack, snap out of it! It's me, Tidus!"

Jack simply ignored the call and continued his assault as Tidus tried his best to defend his life and prevent himself from hurting Jack as well.

Meanwhile, Yuna had gotten past Jack and now stood before Seymour.

Instead of showing worry as she had expected, he was grinning.

"You would kill your own husband?" he questioned.

"I would never marry such filth! It was you who married me," Yuna said fiercely.

Yuna caught a slight twitch in Seymour's smile but then he spoke once more, "Point made, yet still, I am unable to be killed by you. Consider me immune to you. That puny walking stick you even bother to carry won't even wrinkle my robes."

His grin grew even wider, showing more of his pointed fangs.

Suddenly, he began to grasp his chest in pain as he knelt to the floor.

A strange token, about the size of one's hand exited from his torso and fell to the floor.

Yuna picked up the final relic as Seymour still writhed in pain on the floor.

Remembering what Yunalesca had said, she took haste into breaking it in two, which she accomplished quite easily and spilled its contents over Nirvana. (Her weapon, not the band.)

As the last specks of dust began to settle, the weapon started shining a bright mauve color.

As she watched her weapon begin to change, she felt a clawed hand grip her shoulder and she was wheeled to face Seymour, now back on his feet.

Before he could strike her, Yuna swung at him with her weapon, but it sunk through his skin.

Fortunately, as it was passing halfway through his midsection, the glowing began to face, and the weapon took its true form.

Yuna could tell this by the new gaping whole in Seymour's stomach.

He howled in pain as she removed the weapon, but to her surprise, he didn't bleed.

Seymour casted cure on his wound and slowly began to regain his posture. He seemed to have read her mind, "Oh, I'm not bleeding? That's because I am the living image of Seymour's dark soal and I am by far superior to the natural from that which I separated from. It seems he has just been killed, for that is why I was suddenly inflicted with such pain out of nowhere."

Yuna held up the weapon in defense and Seymour said, "Ah, your weapon's true form. Perhaps you have seen it before."

Yuna examined her weapon to discover it to be the same staff used by Yunalesca on her pilgrimage.

It was also the weapon used by Zaon when they battled in Zanarkand only smaller.

Seymour continued, "Too bad it won't save you against my power!"

-

Jack's eyes slowly opened as a dim light came into focus.

Remembering the events that had just happened he sat up quickly and looked around the room.

That was when he realized that he was not in a room at all.

He stood on a large tiled floor that went on beyond Jack's sight.

Above him was only darkness other than a dim light emitted from the floor.

"H-hello?" he called out as his voice echoed all around him.

"Hello?" a different voice called back.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Jack yelled out.

"As you wish," the voice answered.

A single black pyrefly appeared in front of Jack.

"Are you Seymour?" Jack asked.

"I am a servant of the lord Seymour," it answered.

"Where am I?" Jack asked. "Where are Tidus and Yuna?" "Did Seymour kill me?"

The pyrefly seemed to chuckle and replied, "It would be quite a bother to explain the whole thing to you in words, so why don't I just give all the information to you through telepathy."

Without warning, the tiles that Jack stood on glowed a bright red and Jack gasped loudly.

"Possessed!" he cried and the pyrefly nodded.

"I'm fighting Tidus!"

The pyrefly nodded.

"And this place is really-" he started.

The pyrefly finished for him, "Yes, it is your mind. You are a prisoner to it."

"Please," Jack cried. "Let me out of here!"

The pyrefly shook its head and said, "No, I'm sorry but that would make Lord Seymour quite angry, and my purpose is to prevent that."

Jack growled out in frustration and kicked the floor in disgust.

Right when he did this, all of the tiles in the room suddenly glowed bright red and the pyrefly said, "Well, looks like we have unlocked another memory from you, let's just see what it is."

The dark room and the tiled floor suddenly vanished into a vast grassland, soaked by rain.

Jack recognized the place to be the Calm Lands and when he turned, he dropped to his knees.

Before him was the great beast, Omega turning away from the carcass of a young woman to face down a little boy bearing no weapon but a whittled stick.

The child lunged at the beast over and over again, but it simple blocked his petty attempts and threw the boy into the rocky wall. But he kept rising once more to attack the monster over and over again even though it was a fruitless attempt.

"Oh please, more rubbish memories, this will not aid Seymour," The pyrefly said as the scene vanished and returned back to the dark tiled surroundings.

"Something wrong?" the pyrefly asked seeing that Jack was weeping.

Jack whirled around sending a punch straight for the pyrefly but it connected with some kind of invisible wall.

"Now, now, let's not get aggressive in here. In case you forgot, I control your mind and that means, my rules are limitless. So let's just be calm, and you may live longer than I plan," the black insect scolded.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU DAMNED SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" Jack screamed out.

The pyrefly began to speak once the echoes ended, "My what a rude mouth! I will not tolerate such nonsense!"

Jack tried to yell out again but found himself unable to open his mouth.

"There, that's better," the Pyrefly said proudly.

It then changed the subject, "Listen, just relax. There's nothing you can do to get out of here, so quit trying. In the meantime, let's just see how Tidus is going, shall we?"

With that, a great sheet of glass appeared in front of Jack.

He suddenly felt a great force pulled him down and he landed in a chair. A pair of shackles fastened themselves around his knuckles, preventing him from escape.

The glass sheet suddenly lit up to show a first person view of Tidus with his sword drawn, battling the viewer.

He lashed out but the watcher blocked it with a sword of their own. That's when Jack realized that he was seeing the battle through the eyes of his possessed body.

Tidus continued to deflect the endless blows issued from Jack and attempted an occasional strike that always failed.

As he fought, he began to notice that he was about to be cornered between the walls.

He tried to change course, but Jack wouldn't allow it so he cut him off and steered him back on course.

Tidus tried to fight even harder to get out of the trap, but he still failed.

Soon, he felt cold stone prevent him from going any further.

Jack attempted a side slash, but Tidus luckily deflected it.

Jack tried it again but it was again deflected.

Finally, Jack lost his patience and wrapped one hand around Tidus' throat and began to suffocate him.

Tidus tried to escape but couldn't as he clutched at Jack's hand to pull it off with his other hand still grasping his own sword.

Jack raised Olo Eopia and sunk its blade into Tidus' right shoulder.

Tidus cried out in pain as his blood began to trickle down his arm and chest.

Jack grinned as he pushed the blade in further, putting Tidus through more pain.

Jack was planning to kill him slowly, as slow as he could.

-

Yuna swung her staff at Seymour but his hand prevented it from connecting.

She tried to swing again, but Seymour chanted, "SLOW!" before she could complete it.

Seymour stepped out of the rod's way as it inched forward every few seconds.

He began to circle her cackling in her ears.

"You see, Yuna," he said. "As long as I serve Mi Yevon, my power's are unmatched by all mortals ever to set foot on Spira!"

He then cast darkness on her, and then inflicted her with a zombie spell.

Snapping his fingers, a regen spell engulfed Yuna.

She slowly cringed in pain as it began to slowly steal her life from her.

He then cast silence to prevent her from healing.

"It is pointless, Yuna," he said. "Death is the greatest gift one can give. Why not accept it willingly as I did?"

She slowly began to blindly wander forward, and failed to realize that she had exited the chapel doors and was nearing the edge of the balcony out side.

Below the balcony, far below the platform on which the entire palace rested was a great pit, in which drifted an endless number of reapers. (You know, that weird looking guy that hits you with the blade when somebody casts "death")

Seymour saw this and followed closely behind her.

He then stepped in front of her, still keeping up with her pace and whispered, "Why even bother looking for me, you are powerless."

Yuna seemed to scowl behind the black cloud in front of her eyes due to the mockery.

He continued to step closer and closer toward the edge though, searching for Seymour.

Finally, she was a foot away from falling and she stopped abruptly.

Seymour stood beside her but leaned in front of her and said, "Yuna, you were so beautiful, such a pity that that has to go to waste."

She slowly lifted her hand up to her face as Seymour, who was about to push her the rest of the way, stopped and frowned in confusion.

Two of Yuna's fingers reached her lips as she blew into them as hard as she could, sending a loud whistle echoing all through the Farplane.

Tidus, though very weak as Jack tightened his grip on his neck, heard the call and looked away from Jack and to the balcony where Yuna stood.

Using his remaining strength, he hurled Starblade straight toward the open door way.

Seymour turned to see what Yuna had done, but before he realized what, Starblade lodged itself into his chest, also sending Seymour flying backward from the force of the blow.

Stumbling off the balcony, he plummeted into the gorge of death.

Yuna used a remedy on herself curing all of her conditions and looked into the pit to see if Seymour were still alive.

Just as her head peaked over the edge, a huge wave of black pyreflys rushed past her and hovered in mid air.

She stood back upright and faced them, but all they did was swirl around in small circles.

Finally, they formed an image, one that Yuna recognized to be the face of Seymour.

At first, the face just stared at her then it said, "Whether or not I am here to see it, Spira will fall. Mi Yevon will succeed and you, Lady Yuna, you and your accomplices shall suffer the most horrible kind of death imaginable from Mi Yevon."

He stopped speaking for a moment then he uttered one last word, "…Pity."

Then, each black pyrefly froze and plummeted into the pit until none remained.

Then she, turned and ran to where Tidus lay in the cathedral and also where Jack, who had now released him, cowered in the corner of the room, clutching his head and screaming.

-

The view turned away from Tidus suddenly to see Seymour fall into the great pit.

Jack grinned and turned to face the black pyrefly also watching who began flying around in crazed circles, screaming in pain.

Noticing the boy once more, the pyrefly snapped, "You think, you are unstoppable and that light will prevail? Well I stumbled across one memory of yours that will disagree, a memory so powerful, that it has even taken control of you when you didn't even know it!"

These were the pyrefly's last words as it fell lifeless to the floor.

A smooth gray stone suddenly appeared and replaced the glass screen in front of Jack.

Apon it was a series of carved symbols unfamiliar to Jack except one large one in the center.

This particular symbol matched the tattoo on Jack's arm.

Then, all of the markings lit up all over the stone, burning brightly until the rock shattered into pieces.

Jack never saw what was inside it because he suddenly, found himself blacking out.

He awoke seconds later with Yuna and Tidus standing over him.

Tidus was taking several potions to heal the injuries in his shoulder.

Jack sat up suddenly and felt his arms and face.

Tidus reached for Olo Eopia on the ground nearby, but Yuna stopped him saying, "Tidus, no. I think he's okay now."

Jack stuttered, "I-I'm not p-possessed anymore! Honest!"

He looked at Tidus and Yuna and said, "Guys, I am so sorry."

Yuna shook her head and said, "It wasn't your fault. You could not control yourself."

Tidus nodded in agreement.

That was when they took the time to tell each other about what happened to each other.

When they had all finished, each of them was astonished.

Jack suddenly stood up and exclaimed, "We must hurry now, Mi Yevon is close to success!"

Tidus said, "But we can't fight her yet. We haven't reunited your swords yet!"

Jack looked down the hall where Tidus and Yuna had entered and said, "Yes, I must do that first. I just hope my dad was right."

Before Tidus and Yuna could question him, Jack dashed down the hall and out of sight.

Tidus and Yuna then jumped to their feet, and pursued him.

They followed him back to the room they hard started at which was the great throne room.

They followed Jack to the royal seat where he began searching around the cushions and arms.

"What are you doing?" Tidus asked.

Jack replied as he continued to search, "My father gave me a valuable clue after my fight with Kinos. He told me 'They can only be forged by the hands of Mi Yevon.' At first, I couldn't understand what he meant, but now it's all clear to me."

As he said this, he removed a cushion in the back to reveal a small sliding door in the chair.

He moved it aside to reveal a small storage space and in it was a pool of glowing liquid.

Jack reached out and touched the surface to cause a series of ripples in the puddle.

Then the liquid began to levitate in the air and floated from the secret cabinet out in front of the throne.

Slowly, the liquid began to break up into many sections and spread out, forming solid rectangular plates along the way.

Finally, they finished their task and Jack, Yuna, and Tidus stood before a series of stairs, leading up to the cupped hands of Mi Yevon.

"This is it," Jack said. "This is where Callikiller shall be remade."

-

The battle still waged on throughout the Calm Lands and it was more than obvious that the fiends were on the verge of victory due to their increasing numbers.

Many portions of the army mere ordering a retreat while some still remained to fight.

Suddenly, every fiend on the Farplane stopped in their place and did not move an inch.

The soldiers stopped fighting as well to investigate and found the fiends to be alive and well.

Many of the armies were stumped by this strange event.

Only a chosen few knew the cause of it.

"The great battle is about to begin," Auron whispered with fear in his voice.

-

A/N: Well, after a while, I finally updated. Please don't hate me for taking so long but school has been taking a lot of my time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I believe that it is the longest one yet. I'm not surprised if some of you keep questioning the unexplained information in this story like the significance of Jack's tattoo, but it will be answered in the Son of Auron: The Ruba Spheres, once I finish this fic. Anyway, on to the review responses.

Story Weaver1: I'm glad you liked the battles, and now you know what Auron meant. Also, to answer your earlier review, I did change the "hand thing" so thanks for pointing that out.

TheMaster009: Thanks for reviewing. As you can see, the story did not end. Also, I didn't show Auron much in this story, because, well… he was dead.

As many of you have probably guessed, this story is drawing to a close, but it isn't over yet so stick with me and please keep reviewing. The showdown with Mi Yevon begins New Year's Day, 2005.

Callik


	16. The Apocalyptic Eve

**The Son of Auron: The Hope of Spira**

Chapter 16

TheApocalyptic Eve

With the twin blades in his hands, Jack cautiously stepped onto the thresh hold of Mi Yevon's throne and up the glowing staircase.

Tidus and Yuna observed from the other end of the chamber.

With each step Jack took, the stair beneath him quietly hummed a single note belonging to the hymn of the faith.

Every step his foot left disappeared behind him.

After what seemed like hours he finally reached the summit of the staircase.

Turning he could only stare at the cupped hands of the statue, with no supporting platform between them.

Jack asked himself in his mind why the stairs led him here instead of higher, what is the significance of the hands based on Callikiller's forging.

He examined the hands from where he stood, but found no trace of assistance.

Yuna cried out, "Jack, hurry! Trust the balance."

Jack called a reply, "I don't know if this applies to this or not Yuna. We can't take chances."

Tidus joined in, "For the future of Spira, I think we don't have much of a choice!"

Jack looked nervously at the gap, took a deep breath and stepped out into empty space.

His feet did not connect with anything at all, yet still he floated there rather than plummeting to his death.

Opening his eyes and sighing in relief, he took a few more slow steps until he stood between the palms of the statue.

More relief reached him when he noticed a deep notch in the palms of each hand, making his objective obvious to even the simpler eyes.

He placed the end of the two swords in each notch, gripping the blades tightly.

He waited for something to occur but to his surprise, nothing did.

Tidus and Yuna were also confused, and tried to concoct their own solutions but none came.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a nerve wrecking shock wave from Jack's direction.

Jack looked around himself and noticed his outline burning bright with a white light. (Hey, that rhymes!)

Soon, he was completely consumed with the glow and was indistinguishable to Tidus and Yuna who were now crouching in cover behind a large pillar.

The glow expanded to Jack's swords and then to the entire statue.

At the same time, a heavy wind picked up in the great chamber and was soon after joined by the hymn of the faith, which seemed to come from the walls themselves.

As the wind grew harder, the hymn played faster and the statue with Jack still gripping the blades grew even brighter than before.

Squinting in the statue's direction, Tidus could just barely make out the unbelievable sight of the stone construction slowly start rotating its hands.

They finally grew still once more when the hands were in the same pose as represented in the prayer of Yevon.

As it was moving though, the hymn grew so quick, it was a loud hum by the time the statue ceased its movement.

Also during the event, Jack's outline was seen bringing his outstretched arms, still holding his weapons, up over his head, touching the two blades together.

Apon contact, the swords' outlines seemed to melt into one.

That was when, the hymn grew fainter until stopping at last with the wind but even though the glowing dimmed, it still held a barely visible aura around Jack's body.

As Yuna and Tidus stood up from their shelter and regained their posture, Jack was lifted by some unseen force and slowly returned to his comrade's sides.

In his hand, he held the satin hilt of a sword, but nothing more.

"Are you all right?" asked Yuna with concern and Jack nodded then said, "I felt so strange. I can't explain it, but it was almost like, for a moment, my mind was somewhere else. There was a barren wasteland around me and I heard a voice calling out from nowhere."

He took a moment to catch his breath then continued, "It said to me 'Your task is nearly completed but it remains unfinished. In your hands, you carry a weapon of purity, a weapon that can change the face of Spira forever whether good or evil wields it. Because of this, it will fully reveal itself when the eve of its duty calls. Until then, do not doubt its power.'"

Tidus cut in, "Is that why you only hold the hilt and not the blade?"

Jack nodded and Yuna asked, "Did the voice say anything else?"

Jack replied, "Yes. I asked it who it was and for them to show themselves to me. For a few moments, I heard nothing, but then, two people appeared on either side of me. One was a man who appeared to be a soldier of some sort, the other was a beautiful woman who had a calm yet cautious presence at once. The two spoke simultaneously and said, 'We are the souls trapped within the confines of the broken Callikiller, Olo Eopia and Rhianon. We have been reunited at last after so many years alone and we would like to show our gratitude but we still require more assistance. Our spirits shall not truly be together until the destruction of Mi Yevon. They demonstrated this by walking towards each other, holding their arms out. Rather than their hands touching, some sort of invisible appeared to stand between them, and I stood between the wall. 'Please,' they said. 'We need your help one last time.' I agreed to their request and they promised to assist me throughout my duel with Mi Yevon. I don't know how, but I am now more confident of victory."

Yuna then said, "Then I guess there is only one thing left to do."

Tidus teased, "Don't worry, Jack, she won't lay a hand on you with us to back you up."

This caused a brief smile to form on Jack's face only to disappear when he spoke once more, "Friends, this may be the last time we see one another. Promise me this, though: If I do fall in battle, you must find any way to escape. Also, if this is to happen and you make it out of the Farplane, tell Rikku I-"

Yuna interrupted, "-You will be the one to tell her whatever it is you want her to hear. You will defeat Mi Yevon and you will live to see her again."

Jack did not answer back to this and instead spoke, "Let us go, even now, Mi Yevon is wrecking havoc upon the Farplane's core."

-

Now in the cathedral once more, Yuna pointed Jack in the direction of the pentacle that she had seen earlier where two tall torches bordered it on each side.

"This was what caught my attention before we battled Seymour, I'm not sure what it is, but I thought that maybe you would," she said.

Jack bent over to closely examine the strange symbols written on the stone floor.

Standing back up, he shook his head and said, "I have no clue what this is supposed to be, but I can assume from that outline there," he said motioning to a portion of the pentacle resembling a sword hilt, "That I need to place some sort of sword there, and I'm guessing that it's the Callikiller."

Withdrawing the hilt from his pocket, Jack turned back to Tidus and Yuna and said, "Better stand back, I don't know what might happen."

They did so as Jack hesitantly placed the hilt in the empty shape.

At first, nothing happened, the hilt lay motionless.

"Why is nothing happening?" asked Tidus with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Maybe we're missing something," Yuna said.

None of them seemed to notice the bright light that streamed from the open doorway leading to the balcony suddenly go pitch black.

Then, a strong wind picked up, blowing the torches out.

Jack jumped up in alarm and Tidus yelled out, "What's going on?"

"It must be working, Jack" Yuna said. "Look at the pentacle!"

Sure enough, the glyph on the floor, with the sword hilt still in place, was glowing a bright orange tint.

Jack cried out in alarm when a heavy piece of debris struck him in the shoulder, as the wind grew stronger.

Soon, the trio was being showered with pieces of rock from the stone walls, which was mysteriously deteriorating in seconds.

After ducking down, Yuna began to notice by the glyph's light that the pentacle was acting as a vacuum and seemed to be pulling the entire palace into it's mysterious depths.

Jack also noticed this and cried out above the now roaring wind, "GET DOWN! THE PALACE IS IMPLODING!"

The three lay as flat as they could on their stomachs, gripping the two torch columns alongside the pentacle with all their might, as more and more of the palace began to disappear.

Soon, all but the twin columns and a small portion of the cathedral's floor remained as Tidus, Yuna, and Jack held on as tightly as possible.

After what seemed like an eternity, the winds finally began to die down, and the three heroes, who hardly had any strength left, finally let go of their supporters.

When the winds had dropped to a gentle breeze, the trio rose to their feet and checked their surroundings from the little light still given off by the glyph.

They now stood on the floating circular area of stone that remained of the cathedral, which was hardly 3 meters long.

They were surrounded by nothing but a vast, dark emptiness.

"This can't be it!" Jack said.

"Where are we? Did we do something wrong with the glyph or something?" Tidus asked.

Yuna asked, "Where's Mi Yevon? Is she here?"

"I don't know Yuna. We better stay on our guard," Jack replied.

Yuna found a small stone that survived from the destruction of the palace.

After picking it up, she tossed it out into the abyss and watched it fall until the orange glow faded off its surface. It's landing was never heard.

Then, out of nowhere, the glyph began to shine brighter and brighter, expanding the little light that the trio had.

The next event to occur was the orange light departing from the pentacle and begin to move across the floor through the outlines of cracks and scratches.

Even when the outlined light reached the edge of the platform, it kept expanding, and to the group's surprise, it started growing at a downward angle, changing into symbolic carvings in the floor.

Stepping closer to them, Tidus found that whatever area of darkness the light overlapped, the empty space below it would become solid ground.

A rounded staircase now led him down from the platform and the carvings continued.

Once the light leveled, it began to outline a much larger circular platform than the one that he had arrived on.

Once that was complete, it outlined a narrow walkway, which led to yet another small platform.

It was on this platform that the light reached its end.

It was also here, that a large bright silver crystal protruded containing an object that Tidus was unable to make out.

Jack and Yuna now stood by him as the bright symbols in the floors brightened enough for even weak eyes to see clearly.

"Where are we?" asked Tidus.

Yuna replied with fear in her trembling voice, "We are in the furthest depths of the Farplane. We are in the Farplane Core."

Jack began to walk down the staircase rather quickly without warning.

Upon reaching the bottom steps, he turned to Tidus and Yuna and warned, "Draw your weapons, she is here."

They responded quickly to this and ran to catch up to the boy who resumed his pace.

Once along side him, trying to keep up, Yuna asked, "What is that at that last ground?"

"That is Mi Yevon, herself." Jack replied. "She has encased herself in that crystal while she can concentrate her powers on the core's destruction, for protective purposes."

Sure enough, encased in the crystal, was a young woman who stood in place, within the crystal.

Her head was slumped over as if she were in a state of sleep, and her long hair hung over her face, obscuring it from view.

"She can't be that powerful if it's taken her so long to destroy something this small," Tidus said.

A fair, yet thunderous voice sounded from the crystal platform, "You are most unwise to question my endless power, you arrogant mortal!"

"She's awake!" said Yuna in surprise.

The voice ignored her statement and continued, "You are most unwise to doubt my power because what you do not know is that the core was once a great and endless plain, full of life and energy. I have decimated the land and reduced it to this vast nothingness."

By then, Jack was walking across the walkway to her crystal, now running, summoning the Death Seeker from his hand and leaping to strike Mi Yevon.

His plans were foiled, however, due to some sort of invisible wall surrounding the crystal and the tyrant it protected.

The wall absorbed the swing and sent Jack flying backwards onto the walkway again and his weapon over the edge and into the dark depths.

"CALLIKILLER!" Jack cried summoning the hilt of the legendary blade.

"So, the blades have finally been united," Mi Yevon said. "Well, as long as I am in my protective encasing, I am untouchable."

Jack sneered as Mi Yevon continued, "But I can see that you have come so far, so I'll at least give you a death worth dying for. I have grown quite bored in this crystal for so long, so while I continue my destruction of the core, you will fight for my amusement."

Tidus, Yuna, and Jack were shocked and Tidus stepped forward and said, "Listen Mi Yevon, we didn't come here to entertain you, we have come to end your madness, and we will succeed!"

Mi Yevon grinned, "Oh really, mortal? You seem most confident of your power, a very common aspect of your kind. Well then, I guess I will have to present more of a challenge for you then."

When she said this, two bright beams of light flashed from her eyes and the ground beneath Tidus and Yuna grew soft, causing them to sink.

Once the ground level had reached their ankles, the ground around them hardened once again, locking them in place.

Jack then felt an unseen force send him flying back and landing him in the center of the middle, larger platform.

"Since your services to Lord Seymour began those many years ago, I have heard countless stories of your unmatched strength, your battle techniques, the great power you had obtained. For a long time, I simply dismissed them as mere fables, fairy tales, and pure make-believe, and I still follow this. Now, I can finally witness your skill for myself. So, boy, I present to you a simple task," Mi Yevon said.

Jack stood up, catching his breath after the collision.

Mi Yevon continued, "I have always believed there are three true feelings that mortals possess. You will meet the three in battle, their forms I will choose appropriately. The first of these… is hatred."

Her eyes flashed and a dark shadow appeared at the edge of the platform, on Jack's right side.

For a few moments, the shadow simply hovered off of the ground, but then, it began to quiver and take shape.

Once it retained its solid form, Jack could do nothing but stare agape as the looming figure of Omega stood, leering in his direction.

Mi Yevon spoke once more, "The second…is fear."

At that, another shadow appeared on Jack's left, and soon formed into a dark figure, wearing a black hooded cloak, which obscured his face. In his hands, the figure held the deadly Axe of Darkness.

Jack would have screamed at the sight of the unknown, if his throat had not gone bone dry.

"And the third, although weak in concept, yet deadly all the same…is love." Mi Yevon finished, eyes flashing.

The third and final shadow loom directly in front of Jack and then took its form.

Rikku now stood before the young Emrys.

At this, Mi Yevon made a closing statement, "Now is the test of your power. Are you prepared to face them? The time is up. Show me your skill, Emrys!"

Jack dismissed the hilt and then returned his glare in the direction of the new arrivals.

A mere fraction of a second was all Jack needed to predict his opponents' form of attack. The three foes leaped straight toward him, with their weapons pointed in his direction, expecting to sink into their target's flesh apon landing.

Jack was quicker though, for he immediately dove down into a crouching position, with his torso parallel to the floor.

A single word was spoken and the Death Seeker was in his hands as he whirled around to slash the nearest enemy just as they were landing.

He felt a rush of accomplishment as he saw his blade heading directly for the exposed torso of Omega.

The attack would have been a killing blow had the scythe not been knocked away by the Axe of Darkness.

Though his anticipation had been extinguished, Jack used the swing given from the Axe's parry and continued the swing back towards the unknown.

Impact was made, but only a small trickle of black blood from the hand is all that proved the attack successful.

Jack tried the swing again but was delayed by a crushing blow to the temple by Rikku's gauntlets.

Jack stood quickly as he found the trio assaulting him with full force, to deflect the weapons as quickly as he could manage.

He looked up at Rikku, to see a look of pure hatred and bloodlust in her emerald eyes.

"Rikku…" Jack gasped desperately, "It's me! It's Jack, you must remember!"

The plea proved useless, as the look in her eyes didn't even flicker.

Jack then realized that he had lost focus for that brief moment after taking a blow to the face from Omega's foot.

The blow sent him flying back and over the edge of the platform into the empty abyss.

Tidus and Yuna gasped in shock, and the three attackers looked down at the plummeting boy, who was fidgeting with some object on his wrist in desperation.

Before they could see what his intentions were, he had been swallowed by the darkness.

Then, Omega's eye turned around rather quickly and looked up to see the Hope of Spira appear out of thin air, bringing his scythe down towards them.

If Rikku and the symbol of fear had been aware of the boy's return as soon as Omega, they may have been able to prevent the strike from succeeding.

The scythe's blade sunk itself into the exposed eye of Omega just as it was extending its claws to block it.

Upon impact, a great shock wave escaped from the beast as its body dissolved into a pile of red sand.

The shock wave also sent Jack, Rikku, and the unknown flying back in all directions.

Jack luckily landed in the center of the platform, but the other two were much less fortunate, for they were sent over the edge.

Jack quickly recovered and dashed to the site where the duo had fallen.

"Rikku?" he called as he cautiously peeked over the edge and stared into the darkness.

He was answered by a sweeping kick to the face by Rikku's boot as she swung back over onto the platform into a powerful kick.

Jack stumbled back in alarm as she continued her assault as before.

Jack found it much easier to parry her attacks as opposed to dueling against her and two others.

His thoughts were interrupted by a mind numbing pain that hit his upper leg.

He cried out and glanced down to see the Axe of Darkness embedded in his flesh, which then removed itself as the wielder swung at him again.

Limping, Jack turned to block the unknown's weapon and Rikku's at once.

Even with their strength seemingly endless, Jack found his own rapidly slipping away, faster than he expected it to.

Each parry became more and more sluggish as his blade took blow after blow from the two.

"He's not going to make it," Tidus said.

Yuna replied, "He's losing his strength, very quickly too. It can't be right, he's fought better than this."

Tidus thought about it and then, a thought stuck him and he cried out, "Jack!"

Sweat and blood glistening on his scalp, Jack slowly lifted his head in acknowledgment, through the battle.

"They are not real!" Tidus said. "That's not the Rikku that you love, she is just an illusion! Fight her, show no mercy!"

Jack nodded, then winced in pain as the pointed barb on Rikku's weapon sank into his shoulder.

He still continued the struggle, though he showed no change in tactics.

"It's not working Tidus, he still thinks she's real!" Yuna cried.

Tidus tried again, "Jack, listen to me, she isn't real!"

Jack still tried to accept what Tidus said, but he couldn't shake the image out of his head of the beautiful young girl that he loved now facing him in combat.

Tidus was about to try again but he was interrupted by Mi Yevon's voice in his head, "Don't even try to sway his thoughts, mortal, for the traits of fear and love has taken hold of his mind. That is their purpose."

Tidus sneered and continued calling out and soon, his voice was joined by Yuna's, "That is not Rikku, simply one of Mi Yevon's creations, just like the other you fight!"

The Axe of Darkness then tore a deep cut in Jack's face, and he cried out in agony, but still parrying the attacks.

Finally, the unknown pulled back its weapon in preparation for a powerful slash.

Jack held up his weapon in desperation as the axe came down, but the end had come for the strike cut through the scythe's blade with a loud crack.

Stumbling, Jack slowly reached down to grasp the blade end of his now shorter weapon.

Before he could, he felt a cold hand clasp around his throat and slowly lift him off the ground.

He looked down to see Rikku with an evil grin on her face as she tightened her grip, bearing a strength he wasn't aware of her to possess.

As he felt the life slowly begin to pass from his bones, his vision began to melt into a mere blur and the cries from Tidus and Yuna began to echo and distort.

Just before their voices vanished completely, and as his eyes were closed completely, he heard one last thing from Yuna, like a beacon in the darkness: "Jack, look into her eyes and tell me that your true love would ever do this to you."

Weakly, he managed to partially open his eyes, where his gaze traveled to look into the emerald spheres that had brought him hope throughout the entire journey.

He had looked deeply into those eyes before, when they first met, when he and her had sat together and had had their first conversation in the light of the Moonflow, and when he had told her of his past for in his heart he knew that she could be trusted.

Those memories had never left his mind, and whenever he looked into those eyes, he had seen those memories reflecting back at him, but more importantly: he saw hope.

Now, he looked into the eyes of the one who was now rapidly draining his life from him.

In those eyes, he saw no joy, or hope, or love.

In these eyes, he saw nothing, merely a green empty surface, and nothing more.

Upon realizing this, his senses began to quickly return to him and he felt the fake Rikku's grip begin to weaken as some sort of unexplained force was weighing him down against her.

Finally, she couldn't hold him anymore and she let him drop to the floor.

Jack's body didn't move at all and Yuna's voice quivered, "I-I-is he…i's he…dead?"

Tidus didn't answer for his face was frozen in place.

Then, the body twitched and with a groan, Jack slowly lifted himself to his feet.

At the same time, the duo of love and fear now began to slowly step back in caution.

Jack limped back a few steps from them as well.

Then, he painfully stood upright, as his robe slowly began to renew itself from the series of tears and blood stains that still drenched Jack's face.

Then, to everyone's astonishment, the slashes and injuries he bore began to vanish.

A newfound strength appeared to hit him, as he casually wiped the remaining blood off of his face and hands and walked over to pick up his severed weapon.

Mi Yevon then cut in, "YOU FOOLS, KILL HIM!"

Rikku and the unknown seemed to lose all sense of fear they had previously shown and dashed towards him, with their weapons out.

Jack stood back up without retrieving his blade as the two rushed as him.

He simply stood there with a calm expression on his face, waiting for the impact.

Finally, the spiked gauntlets and the Axe of Darkness struck out at the boy and hit him directly in the chest.

Miraculously, their attacks had the same effect as hitting a solid concrete wall.

Pulling their weapons back in alarm, they once again started backing away in fear.

Jack spoke calmly, "No." At this, the two froze, unable to move.

Jack continued, "I will no longer be fooled by your mirages, Mi Yevon."

He then started strolling toward the large crystal that the dark empress resided in.

When he was a few feet from passing the now frozen creations of Mi Yevon, we gave a light wave with his arms and the two vanished, leaving behind two small piles of sand, the unknown's being black sand and Rikku's being green.

Despite the unexpected unveiling of the boy's power, Mi Yevon said nothing from within her encasing.

He stopped at the walkway to her platform and reached back with his right hand toward the previous battlefield and the blade end of the Death Seeker rose from the stone.

Tidus and Yuna were in awe and Tidus whispered, "How is he doing all of this?"

Yuna remained silent, for Jack now swung his hand back toward Mi Yevon's crystal, with the blade following the swing.

"I release you, fallen goddess," Jack said as his scythe embedded itself into the crystal wall, a beam of light shining from the new opening.

"But-" Tidus said, "I thought he couldn't break it."

Jack appeared to have heard this and turned to the two, smiled, and said, "Do not be afraid my friends, this madness is about to end."

Jack's attention was broken when Mi Yevon hissed, "Arrogant mortal!"

The entire crystal suddenly exploded in a wave of shards, in which Jack dropped to the ground and lay on his stomach.

Tidus and Yuna's feet suddenly rose from the ground just in time for them to do the same.

When it was safe again, Jack stood and turned to face the goddesses' shining outline before him.

It was a moment later that he, along with Tidus and Yuna finally saw her face.

Or, it was almost seeing her face for where that should have been, was a round white mask.

Where the eyeholes were supposed to be, two twin diamonds were embedded in the pale steel.

Painted around the jeweled sockets, were what appeared to be two orange suns.

No mouth was on the mask or air holes, which Jack assumed unnecessary for the queen of light.

"So, Mi Yevon has so far been right," Mi Yevon said.

"I now see your true strength, were it anyone else than I in the prophecy, then I would believe it to be completely true."

Jack calmly replied, "You have called me headstrong, yet you speak no differently than I do."

Mi Yevon laughed and said, "Oh, believe me, young one, I express no arrogance of my ability, it is not my nature to be overconfident. What I speak of is the destiny and fate of Spira. That scythe may have destroyed my chamber, but I can be harmed by no other weapon but Callikiller."

Jack defiantly threw his Death Seeker at the woman, but the moment it left his hand, the scythe melted in thin air and vanished into the floor.

Jack summoned the hilt of Callikiller in response and held it facing the goddess.

"Callikiller!" Jack said, "I summon you blade, to conquer this menace!"

As great as his words were, no blade appeared from the hilt and Mi Yevon started to laugh.

"Poor boy," she said. "It looks like you have broken your toy. I guess you weren't the prophecized one after all."

Jack gaped in astonishment at the hilt, wondering if her words were true and he wasn't the Hope after all.

"Well, it's too bad," Mi Yevon said in mockery. "I was hoping you would at least have some sort of weapon to defend yourself. I wanted a challenge, but beggars cannot be choosers so I guess I will have to kill you as you are."

Jack took a few steps back, now terrified.

Mi Yevon grinned wickedly and shook a finger at him, "Now, now, little one. You can't just run away after coming all this way. You came here to fight me, so now you have your chance."

With that, the last true battle for Spira began.

-

A/N: (que trumpet fanfare) "CALLIK HAS RETURNED!" lol. Hey everybody, I would like to apologize for my long absence. After my computer was fixed, I tried to work on this chapter, but I just couldn't do it. Might have been writer's block, or maybe just laziness, I don't know. I kinda needed to break to catch up in school and shizzit, I guess. Whatever the reason, I am so sorry to all of you who were anxious to read the end of this story. I couldn't have left you at a worse cliffy in the previous chapter, so please forgive me. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, cuz I worked on it the past to weeks for countless hours trying to make it as good as I could, though I still think more could be done. Maybe I'll change it later, who knows. If you review this chappie, I won't take so long with the next one I promise (not that I will take 7 months to write the next chapter either). So, please review, and I look forward to updating.

Callik


	17. used to be an old AN, igonore it 4 now

Please ignore this note, I can't delete it right now.

Callik


End file.
